


14,000,606

by Herrin26



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Eye Trauma, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Michelle Jones, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herrin26/pseuds/Herrin26
Summary: There were 14,000,605 outcomes of the Infinity War with only one where the good guys won.But what if there was one more just after Strange stopped?With the fate of the universe at stake Peter held true to the words he lived by."With great power comes great responsibility."AU where Peter takes the stones, dust Thanos, and Tony has to live with someone else sacrificing themselves for him.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Shuri & T'Challa, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 191
Kudos: 824
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal, Stories in which Peter Parker snaps in Endgame instead of Tony Stark.





	1. We are the Avengers!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story for this fandom.
> 
> I've read several Peter does the snap stores decided to try my hand.
> 
> This is inspired by Savvysass 'Self Sacrifice is a Bitch'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it. The one they beat Thanos! Peter looked back at Mr. Stark, but didn’t see joy instead he looked sad as he stared at the gauntlet…Peter then made the same realization that Tony did.

**_“Tony there was no other way.”_ **

  
**_“I’m sorry.”_ **

  
Those words wouldn’t leave his mind even with the impeding death a few hours away. Thanos had won and now Tony was starring into the void of space. He laid down not ready to die, but accepting it.

  
He felt the Blue Meanie lift him into the chair. She had a sadistic streak, but she wasn’t the worst person to manhandle him. His head laid against back of the chair. Images of certain redhead came to forefront of his mind as he tried to sleep. _Please be ok Pep_.

  
A light began glow in front of his eyes. Tony squinted see an orange glow coming toward the ship. _Great. I guess death by a meteor is a cooler way to go._ He then noticed the glow fade and a beautiful blonde floating in front of him. _Even in space the women find me_.

* * *

“I lost the kid.”

  
“Tony we lost.”

  
Tony stopped listening to Rogers when he saw Pepper. He grabbed onto her with everything he had, which wasn’t much, and held her tight. Legitimately afraid she might turn to dust in his arms.

  
“Tony.”

  
“Hey Pep.” 

* * *

“I got nothing for you liar.”

  
Tony’s anger growing every second he looked at the star spangled jackass. If this test tube asshole would have listened to him none of this would have happened and they could have been ready for the purple prick. His kid was gone and they wanted to go off on some suicide mission to what lose again?

  
“You put that on and you hide.” 

  
Tony ripped his Arc of his chest and shoved it to Rogers before his strength left him and he collapses onto the ground. _I’m sorry Peter._

* * *

“Tony it can’t be undone.” Rogers spoke.

  
Tony looked upon the larger man. He’d never seen the driven Rogers so broken and without hope. He closed his eyes and laid back against the bed. He didn’t have the energy to say anything to him so he waited until the foot steps grew further away.

  
“Pep. Let go somewhere. Anywhere.” There was nothing for him here now.

  
“I know a place.” Pepper told him.

* * *

  
A quaint cabin next to water was exactly what he wanted. It wasn’t what he was use to but it was remote and peaceful. Beside he had all he needed sitting in the driver seat next to him.

  
“This will be a good Tony. A place to heal and rest.” Pepper reasoned as she gently squeeze his thigh.

  
Tony smiled at her to let her know it was fine. She smiled back then looked at him with more seriousness. 

  
“I need to tell you something.” She then pulled something out of her purse and laid it in his hand.

It was a pregnancy test.

  
“I wanted to wait until you were better to surprise you.” 

  
Tony looked at her with shock and awe. Pregnant. He was going to have a kid. _Another kid_. He swallowed the lump in his throat before breaking out into his trademark grin.

  
“Of all the thing you’ve given me that you peed on this is the greatest.”

  
Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled. _There was her Tony_. She pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

“Daddy tell me a story.” 

  
The youngest Stark demanded as she settle into her bed. Tony gently tucked her in a smile plaster on his face. Of all the things he created this little girl was the best he every did. No metal suit would ever top her.

  
 _“_ Story? Alright. There once was a boy who could climb up buildings and would swing from webs. His name was 'Underoos'. He loved helping people and was a bigger ball of energy than you are after getting into Uncle Haps donuts. The ones he sneaks in for you that you think I don't know about.”

  
The little girl squinted her eyes and tilted her head. She love those sugar treats and thought mommy and daddy didn't know about them.

  
“Well one day an evil birdman tried to steal a selfless and handsome kings treasures …”

* * *

 _Time travel are they insane_? 

  
This wasn’t some 80s movie. The science said it wasn’t possible. Lang got lucky an now they want to waist their efforts on luck?

  
**_“You ever see that old movie with the aliens?”_ **

  
The kids voice filled is head. He focused on washing the dishes trying to push the thoughts out when water sprayed up. 

  
He grabbed a towel and began wipe down everything until he got to that picture. Him and his kid. The smile and the joy on his face.

The Stark internship being held upside-down…..

* * *

“So what was it? What made you change your mind?” Pepper asked.

  
“It was the kid.”

  
“You really think you can pull it off?” 

  
“I have to. He deserves it. They all do.”

  
Pepper smiled and put her book away. She laid back against Tony chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

  
“Morgan’s going to go crazy when she finally meets him.” She snuggled into his arms.

  
Tony smiled. Images of his kids finally meeting only strengthen his resolve. He was going to do this.

* * *

**_I'm sorry._ **

  
Peter shot up frantically patting himself. One minute he was dusty now he’s ok? Did he pass out? Where was Mr. Stark?

  
“Kid get up.”

  
Peter saw Dr. Strange, the Guardian aliens, and Mr. Quill standing in front of him. Three of the four looked confused or shaken. 

  
“Dr. Strange what happened? Where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter frantically asked.

  
“Relax and take a breath. Stark is on Earth.” Strange started. “It’s been five years. Thanos and his army are there as well. They are going after the stones. Earth needs help. From everyone.”

  
_Five years!? He had been a sleep for five years?_

  
Strange began is hand spinning and a portal opened.

  
Peter swung though seeing a huge army with Thanos at the front. On his side stood Captain America his shield broken and looking tired, but steadfast.

  
More portals opened around and Peter found himself surrounded by warriors from all over the universe. 

  
“AVENGERS.....assemble!" Captain Rogers rallied.

  
A loud battle cry erupted from the God of Thunder followed by others as they charged.

Peter finally saw who he was desperately searching for flying just ahead of the front charge. He shot his web and swung from Antman/Giantmans arm trying to keep up.

He lost sight of Mr. Stark for a few minutes and was busy webbing up alien dogs when he saw him again. 

He was on the bad end of a large alien.

Peter shot his webs out and pulled the brute off of Mr. Stark just as Antman’s huge foot landed on it. _That’s really nasty._ He jumps over pulling his idol to his feet.

  
“Hey! Holy cow! You’re not going to believe what’s been going on…”

* * *

  
Tony looked in awe and fought back the tears as Peter stood in front of him. Here he was. The whole reason he went through time. Why he did all this. Still talking a mile a minute.

  
….and he started doing the yellow sparkling thing that he does..”

  
Tony moved forward and pulled the kid into a hug suddenly shutting up the over energetic teen.

  
“This is nice.”

  
Peter wasn’t expecting this as he hugged Mr. Stark back. He remember in the car when he though he was getting a hug he misinterpreted it, but there was no misunderstanding here.

Mr. Stark patted him on the back and broke off the hug. With another smile Tony flew off. _Right we're in the middle of a battle_. Peter shot his web an took off.

* * *

The fighting had been the toughest he had ever been apart of. At one point he had the gauntlet and had to fight off a seemingly endless attack of alien dogs before catching a ride on Thor's hammer. 

  
Peter had just handed the gauntlet off to woman who destroyed Thanos ship and watched as she flew off. He started to move away then looked at the direction she had gone and decided that was the way he needed to go.

She probably didn’t need his help, but he had to make sure those stones stayed away from the bad guys and he just had a powerful sense something bad would happen if he didn't follow them.

  
Peter landed just out of site seeing Thor and Captain America trying to separate Thanos body from his head. They didn’t succeed. The huge Titan made short work of the two and grabbed the gauntlet. _No not again!_ Peter felt dread then the flying woman appeared again hitting Thanos with her glowing fists. _Think I’ll call her Captain Marvel._

  
The back and forth between the two powerful fighters went on until Thanos pulled one of the stones from and blasted her across the battlefield. Peter looked around seeing if anyone else was able to fight then he saw Tony looking up, but not a Thanos.

Peter saw Dr. Strange off in the distance, his enhancements giving him better sight, and saw Strange holding up one finger.

  
**_“How many did we win?”_ **

**_"One.”_ **

  
_This was it. The one they beat Thanos!_ Peter looked back at Mr. Stark, but didn’t see joy instead he looked sad as he stared at the gauntlet…Peter then made the same realization that Tony did.

 _No_. Peter sprang up as fast as possible.

* * *

This was it. Tony knew now why the wizard had saved him. He knew what he had to do. He though about all the thing he would miss.

Peppers smiling face

Morgan growing up

More time with Peter.

He would give it all up to keep them safe. He went straight for the stones.

What he hadn’t been expecting was someone else to be joining him. Just as Tony grabbed the gauntlet Peter grabbed on as well.

  
“Kid! No!”

  
A massive fist hit Tony and he barley had enough time to configure a shield to block it. Unfortunately Thanos easily ripped it off and back handed Tony across the field. 

  
Peter pulled at the gauntlet as Thanos knocked Tony away. The next hit landed on him , but Peter held on until Thanos simply pulled him off and held him out with one hand. 

  
“Insect.” Sneered Thanos as he squeezed his chest before tossing Peter away. He then looked down at Tony.

  
“I am inevitable.” 

  
The Mad Titan smirked in victory as he brought his finger and thumb together.

  
Tony looked on in fear as Thanos snapped. Only for nothing to happen. Both were shocked when Thanos turned the gauntlet around and the stones missing.

  
Tony’s eyes shot over to Peter who was kneeling on the ground the stones attached to his left hand as his suit created a make shift gauntlet that was being held together with his webbing.

Tony and Thanos looked on in horror, for different reasons, as the stones power made Peter scream in agony.

* * *

  
Peter had never felt pain like this. The whole left side of his body felt like it was being ripped apart while on fire. But he knew he couldn’t stop. Everything depends on this. He looked at Thanos with a hate filled glare before turning to Tony. He gave him the best smile he could through the pain. 

  
“And..we're...the Avengers!” 

  
Peter brought his fingers together and snapped.

  
“NOOOOO!!!!”


	2. Orange day dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter awakens in a strange place with someone he never thought he'd see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter. No idea how long this will be. I'm going to keep going as long as I can.
> 
> Any tips or suggestions are appreciated.

Orange everywhere.

That's what Peter saw right after he snapped. He looked at his left arm not finding the stones anywhere or any damage. He also found the amazing absence of pain. _Am I dead?_

After a minute Peter started to recognize the area. The swings, the metal slide, and the jungle gym. This was the park Ben would take him to when he was a kid. Just with the strange background and disturbing lack of people. He felt himself starting to panic.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Mr. Stark?"

Peter looked back and forth for any signs until finally he saw a lone figure, a man, sitting on a park bench. 

"Hey mister, excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but.."

That was as far as Peter got because as soon as he got closer to the man he froze mid sentence.

"You've never bothered me Peter."

The man stood, a smile on his face and pure pride in his eyes.

"Ben?" Peter starred in disbelief.

"Hello son."

Peter didn't even try to fight back the tears as ran directly into Ben's arms. Everything was just as he remember. The smell of his deodorant, the way Ben's arms made him feel safer than anywhere else, the light tickle on his forehead from his beard. It was really him. 

The two stood there just holding each other as tears fell down their faces.

"I'm so sorry.... it was my fault... you shouldn't have been there...I'm sorry." Peter balled into Ben chest.

"Hey none of that." Ben said as he pulled Peter back to look him in the eye. "It wasn't your fault Peter."

"I could have stopped him!"

"Peter you can't control other people's actions only your own. Peter I want you to listen and really hear me. It **wasn’t** your fault." 

Peter teared up again and hugged Ben tight. Even after May found out about him being Spider-Man and what happened that night she hugged him and told him the same thing over and over, but he still didn't believe it.

Now being held by the father he felt he had failed he was finally ready to start accepting it. _Maybe its not my fault._

 _"_ I missed you so much Ben." 

"I missed you too." 

After letting all the tears out Peter finally decided to address the big question.

"Am I dead?"

Ben looked down at him then motioned for them to sit on the bench. 

"Not quite. You can think of this place as an in-between."

"Like the crossroads in Deadly Hollows? Does that make you Dumbledore? Wait I didn't have and evil piece of Thanos in me did I?" Peter spoke over himself with questions.

Ben chuckled. He really missed how his boy could go a mile a minute with the same enthusiasm. He always asked so many questions.

"You would know better than me about that. Those were your and May's movies and books. I can tell you there's not a single ounce of evil in you though."

"Oh good that would have been really weird."

Peter didn't think there was any soul piece in him, but who knew with magic space stones.

"If I'm not dead how am I here?"

"Peter you used the most powerful things in the universe. There are going be side-effects." Ben looked somber. "And consequences."

"I did it to save Mr. Stark!"

Ben put a reassuring hand on Peters shoulder. "I know. You did an incredible thing Peter."

"Am I going to die?" Peter's voice sounded smaller.

"I don't know. You heal better than a normal man so there's a chance, but nothing is guaranteed. "

Peter contemplated those words. He didn't really have time to think when he grabbed the stones, he just acted. But he knew it would probably be his last fight and would hurt the people he cared about.

He thought of May, she would be alone a heartbroken. She was so strong, but how much loss could a person take? _I'm so sorry May._

Ned. No more Lego builds, jokes at lunch, awesome handshakes. _This sucks._

MJ. Ever since she took over as Captain he had started to notice her more. She was very pretty and funny, in a dark way, and always took Flash to task for his behavior. The way she was always watching him made feel like she liked him. _Guess I won't get a chance to try to be more with her._

He'd even miss Flash surprisingly.

Then there's Tony. Twice he had to see that look on Tony face and it hurt both times. Tony would blame himself and Peter didn't want that. The man had gone through enough and gave everything for the world. He didn't deserve this.

"Peter."

Peter looked back at Ben wiping the tears away.

"I don't know what's going to happen Peter, but I know you. You're the strongest young man in the world. If anyone can make it though this it's you."

"I'm not that strong."

"You're stronger than you know Peter. You proved that today."

That was Ben Parker. The man always knew exactly what to say.

"Thanks Ben you always believed in me."

"And I always will." Ben looked back at the jungle gym. The orange glow began to fade.

"Looks like we're out of time Peter." Ben informed as he rose up.

"What?! No. I got some much more to say." Peter stood up fast.

"Me too, but it's time." 

Ben put both his hand on Peter shoulders and smiled. The smile a proud father could give.

"I will never stop being proud of you or the man you're becoming. I love you Peter."

"I love you too...Dad." 

Ben's smiling face was the last thing he saw before he felt himself being overwhelmed by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read any stories where Peter does the snap and goes to the soul world.
> 
> I thought about putting Natasha there for him to meet, but Ben made more sense.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child. How many orphans had he created in fulfilling his destiny? Now a child had beaten him. He couldn't help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3.
> 
> The Avenger see the result of Peters snap. 
> 
> Angst and graphic injuries ahead.

A child. How many orphans had he created in fulfilling his destiny? Now a child had beaten him. He couldn't help but chuckle.

His children and army began to turn to dust all around him. Ebony staggered toward him before dissolving away. He could feel the approaching end. He took the time to admire the sun one more time as he sat.

He cast his gaze over the the boy who had defeated him, being cradled by Stark. He gave the boy a honorable nod before everything ceased to be.

* * *

This wasn’t right. This wasn’t the future he saw.

Dr. Stephen Strange was a man of science and magic. He now dedicated his life to protecting reality itself. When he used the time stone and found only one way to win, he did everything to make that future come to pass. Giving the stone to Thanos to save Stark, letting half the universe be eradicated, being revived and summoning every magic user on earth to bring an army to match Thanos. 

All of it was to set up for Stark to do what needed to be done. Sacrifice himself to save everyone else. And in less then ten seconds a child had destroyed that outcome. 

Of all the endings to this war Peter taking the stones and using them was never shown. If he'd had seen this he would have stopped Peter. _What did I miss? How is this possible?_

As Thanos turned to dust all Strange could do was watch as Tony rushed to the fallen hero. _It wasn't supposed to be this way._

* * *

"NOOOOO!" 

Tony screamed, but it was to late. He watched as Peter snapped unable to stop him. Thanos and his army disintegrated around him, but all he could focus on was Peter as the boy collapsed face first on the ground.

He flew as fast as his suit could. He dropped to his knees and pulled Peter around into his arms. The sight made him horrified and sick to his stomach.

Peters left side was charcoal black down to his thigh, both his suits shredded and melted. His arm mutilated, blood pouring from the deep gashes going up his shoulder and over his chest. Half his face blackened. A deep arching cut going straight over his left eye with blood coming from it as well.

Peter was completely motionless.

"Peter! Peter! Come on kid don't you do this to me!" Tony shouted.

Tony put his suit covered hand against Peter neck. 

"Friday tell me something!" 

"No pulse detected Boss."

Tony put his hand on Peters chest.

"Activate defibrillator."

A shock went through Peter's body but nothing changed.

"Raise power 15%."

Another shock with no change. 

The other Avengers began to gather around the pair. Steve limping ahead next to Tony.

"Raise 25%."

Another shock and nothing.

"50%!"

Nothing.

"100% Friday!"

"Tony." Steve reached down to put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Unless you want to get electrocuted back off Rogers." Tony growled never looking away from Peter.

Steve wisely did as he was told.

"Now Friday."

"Boss he's gone."

"NOW FRIDAY!"

Still no movement.

"AGAIN!!"

Another shock was sent through Peter. His whole body stiffened and a gasp escaped his mouth.

Peter was breathing but it was slow and shallow. Tony couldn't even tell if he was coherent until he grabbed Tony's hand and his good eye met Tony’s. Tears of pain filling it. 

Peter was gasping and writhing in pain. Agony barely describe what he was going through.

"Boss he need medical assistance immediately."

"Get me a medic for the kid now!" Tony kept his eyes on Peter. "You're going to be alright. I got you."

Peter didn't respond. He was in absolute agony and losing blood fast.

A voice behind Tony spoke up.

"We need to get him to my lab. It's the best chance he has!"

Shuri moved over to Strange.

"Open one of those portals!" She ordered.

Strange took his eyes off of Peter. He starred at Shuri then waved his hands opening a portal straight to her lab.

Everyone moved frantically. Tony scooped Peter into his arms and into the portal.

T'Challa moved in as doctors and others were rushing to the room.

"Ngqongqo." The king informed.

One of the medical gurney in and Tony placed Peter down even thoughhe didn't want to let go of him. They started moving him and Tony stayed right beside him until they stopped him.

"I'm sorry you can't come in." One of the nurses told him.

Tony was about to bull rush his was past until T'Challa stood in front of him.

"Stark these are the best doctors on the planet. They will do everything in their power to help the boy." 

Tony was completely broken. The sight of Peters mangled body burned into his mind. 

"Save him. Please."

Nobody had ever heard Tony Stark say please before.

"If I can I will." Shuri answered next to her brother then ran into the operating room. 

Then everything was silent. The rest of the hero's stood around knowing there was nothing they could do to help the child who just saved the world.

Tony pushed the center of his reactors causing what was left if his suit to retract. He kept starring at the door. On the other side was his kid fighting for his life. _It wasn't supposed to be Peter._

"Tony." 

A gental hand touched his back and her turned around and saw Pepper. Her face just as distraught.

"I failed him again Pep." 

She didn't say anything just pulled him into a tight embrace. He held on to her his eyes closed tightly trying to push the images out. 

They stood there for some time until Tony opened his eyes and saw all the people in the room with them. He scanned their faces until he landed on one that made his blood boil. He pushed past Pepper and straight toward the man.

"You." 

Pepper tried to stop him. "Don't Tony he...."

Tony shrugged her hand away.

"You knew this would happen." Tony was a few feet away from Strange at this point.

"Stark I didn't...."

He didn't get anymore words out because Tony hit him in the mouth with all he had knocking him to the ground. Steve had to grab Tony and pull him back.

"You wouldn't tell me because you knew I would stop it!" It was pointless to try to break out of Steve's hold, but he tried anyway.

Strange wiped the blood from his lip and sat up.

"Tony this wasn’t the future I saw." He confessed.

That made Tony stop struggling.

"What?" 

Strange rose back to his feet. He had a sadness in his eyes. He knew telling Stark wouldn't make things better, but he needed to know.

"It was supposed to be you. You were the one to take the stones and rid the universe of Thanos." Stephen took a deep breath. "And you weren't going to survive."

Everyone in the room looked stunned as the information set in. Tony finally stopped struggling enough that Steve felt safe enough to let him go. 

Tony didn't know what to think. In truth he already thought that was Stranges plan when he saw the him hold up the one finger, but then Peter happened.

Strange took Tony’s silence as a cue to continue.

"I never saw this Tony. If I had I would have stopped him. I give you my word on that."

Quill decided brake in.

"I thought there was only one way."

Strange looked over at him. "So did I." He looked back at Stark. "Somehow that child... that young man defied fate and destiny today."

That didn't make Tony feel any better. If fact it was worse. Because he now knew it should be him in there or dead. But its his kid fighting for his life right now and he knew Peter had did it all for him.

Tony's legs gave out. 

Steve was the closest so he caught him and Pepper rushed to him pulling him close. The rest of the team looked away wanting to give the husband and wife some privacy. 

T'challa motioned for the rest to follow him to a larger room leaving Tony and Pepper to themselves.

"He did it for me Pep...." _I caused this_.

"I know Tony." _I would have too._

The two stayed on the floor for who knows how long before Fridays voice interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Boss, but I have an incoming urgent call from May Parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngqongqo is isiXhosa for critical.


	4. Those who survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He recruited Peter now he might be the cause of his death.
> 
> I should go. Get away from everyone.
> 
> Maybe thats the only way to keep everyone safe. Safe from him. He was a cancer that kept killing those around him. How long until he put Morgan's life at risk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down.
> 
> Tony goes through a lot here.

Tony froze. He didn’t know how but he had completely forgot about Peter's aunt. How was he going to face her? 

When she discovered Peter's identity he had found himself on a long, loud conversation with the woman. It took Pepper to calm her down enough to let him explain why he recruited him. Why he gave him a better suit. And why he had not told her the truth.

After a while she had agreed that Peter was going to continue be Spider-Man because she knew it was who he was and not something she had the right to take away, but made Tony promise he would always keep and eye on him and protect him.

Now he had to tell her he had broken that promise. That her baby boy was clinging to life because of him.

Pepper saw the distress on his face and took control.

"Patch her through to me Friday." 

"Tony!? Is Peter with you?! I've tried calling him and he's not answering!" May voice came through frantically.

"May, its Pepper."

"Pepper? Thank God. What is going on? Is Peter with you? The news is saying something about an attack on the compound."

Pepper didn't want to tell the woman about her nephew over the phone. She gave Tony the best comforting look she could before leaving to the room where the others had gathered.

* * *

"I just left my apartment building. Pepper please tell me Peter is with you."

May Parker was beginning to become frantic. One moment she was watching a donut shaped craft on the news and Ironman taking off after it. More news later about something happening in Wankanda, her hand turning to dust, then she's in her apartment with people claiming she's some kind of ghost.

She called Peter immediately and he didn't answer. That never happened since she found out about Spider-Man. It was one of her rules.

She needed answers NOW! Where was her nephew? 

All of a sudden a bright glowing circle appears in front of her and a man, dressed like he's going to a Harry Potter fan gathering, steps out.

"Mrs. Parker? My names of Dr. Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me."

May was caught with deer in a headlights impression. Luckily the woman behind the man broke her out of it.

"Pepper?"

Pepper came forth and grabbed May by the shoulders gently.

"Come with me. We're going to where Peter is."

May cautiously entered the circle and found herself in a very different place. She wasn’t finding Peter anywhere.

"Pepper where is he?"

"May. There was a fight...Peter is hurt. He's in surgery right now."

"Surgery?! Pepper what happened? What happened to my boy?!"

Pepper began to tell her the whole story.

* * *

Tony watched as Pepper told May everything. By the end she was weeping in her arms. He silently walked back to the hall outside the operating room.

He found himself sliding down the wall on to the floor. 

May was such a good person and she did an incredible job raising an equally amazing child. Neither of them deserved this. He should have never brought Peter into this. He should be safe at his home with her not struggling for his life.

_**"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life."** _

He tried not to. He became Ironman, stopped creating weapons, focused on clean energy, saved lives, stopped invasions. He was willing to die to earn the second chance he had been given. 

But for every good he did he caused more pain.

He created Ironman and Obadiah tried to use the power to kill him. 

He privatized world peace and Vanko put doubt in the world about him.

An alien army invaded, they defeated it and set Earth in Thanos sight.

Created more suits to protect Pepper and she get thrown off a crane into a fire, Happy gets blown up, and his house is destroyed.

Ultron was created to protect the world and nearly ended it.

He signed the Accords,fought his friends, and Rhodey lost his legs.

He recruited Peter thinking the kid could be the next generation and now he might be the cause of his death.

_I should go. Get away from everyone._

Maybe thats the only way to keep everyone safe. Safe from him. He was a cancer that kept killing those around him. How long until he put Morgan's life at risk?

"Tony?"

He looked up seeing May standing there sadness etched on to her face and Pepper right behind her. 

Tony didn't know what to say. If she was angry he could work with that. He was use to people being pissed at him, but all he saw was the worry of a parent that might lose her son.

"May I'm..." Sorry didn't even come out as she kneeled down a took his hand.

"Tony I don't understand all of this, but I don't blame you." 

He didn't understand that at all. "This is my fault. It was supposed to be me!" 

"I know Peter. He can't sit by an do nothing when he can help." 

"He saved me." Tony whispered more to himself. He will never believe he deserves it.

"He did. Now you need to save him again. I don't know how but if anyone can help him its you." May pleaded.

Tony couldn't believe this woman. She didn't blame him and still believed that he could be anything more that a problem. She should be doing everything to keep him away from Peter. _This world doesn't deserve people like her and Peter_. It hurt to tell her the truth.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed.

"I can't lose him Tony." More tears were streaming down her face.

"I can't either." _Not again_.

May stayed on the floor next to him as Pepper held her letting her cry as much as she needed.

* * *

One hour became two. Two became three. All the others were seen by various other medical staff to tend to their own wounds. 

T'challa arranged for them to have living spaces available to rest and clean themselves in.

They were all thankful, but no one left the room. It was unspoken that they would stay until they heard news Peter's condition. Peter wouldn't know for some time, but all the people he looked up to and aspired to one dat become were now thinking of him the same way. He had earned the respect of the most powerful warriors in the universe.

Time just kept moving slower it seemed. But for three people it might as well have stop entirely.

Pepper was able to move the other two to more comfortable chairs. But that was the only difference in their situation.

May's cell phone starting ringing. When she saw who it was, she composed herself before answering.

"Ned."

" MAY?! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S OKAY!"

The kids voice was so loud it caught everyone by surprise. May moved herself down the hall to talk more privately.

_How could Ted know about Peter?_

Tony put on his glasses.

"Friday show me any news related to the Avengers or Spider-Man."

News reports started flooding in all with a similar headline.

**Spider-Man Defeats Thanos**

**Alien Warlord Defeated by Neighborhood Hero Spider-Man.**

**Spider-Man Savior of the Universe**

Tony switched the projector on and a live news feed began to play in front of him.

"Many were shocked today when the loved ones, believed lost forever to the Decimation, were suddenly returned to them.

Reports state that moments after the Avengers compound was attacked by an unidentified craft. 

We've received footage of the battle from an anonymous source. The footage shows Avengers in a fierce battle against the one responsible of the Decimation. The alien known as Thanos."

The footage began to play a small portions of the battle.

Steve, Bruce, and Clint had gathered around when they heard the broadcast while Tony and Pepper watched from their seats.

The final footage showed Peter, his face to far away to be identified, holding out his hand and snapping. 

Tony closed his eyes at this. He didn't want to see this again. The scene had no audio, but he could hear Peter's screams anyway. 

Thanos turning to dust was shown then feed went back to the news anchor.

"Eye witnesses have identified the young man in the blue and red suit as New Yorks Spider-Man. It appears he was severely injured from the same device used to wipe out Thanos and his forces. No word has been given on his condition. "

_Where the hell did they get that footage!?_

Tony turned off the feed. The whole world now knew. And worse they knew Spider-Man was in bad shape. He turned to Pepper and she was already pulling up her own phone.

She was calling everyone she needed for the press conferences that would happening in the distance as she moved away from Tony.

Tony rubbed his temple. A headache was forming, but from stress or exhaustion he didn't know or care. One thing at a time.

"Friday starting looking into the source of that footage."

"Will do Boss."

* * *

While Friday searched. Steve broke the silence 

"I would ask how you're doing Tony, but I'm not that stupid."

Tony sighed and replied. "I don't know Steve you have done some really stupid things."

"You're going to lecture me on doing stupid things?" Steven gave him a questioned look.

"Fair point."

"How old is he Tony?" 

"Sixteen." Tony laid his head back against the wall. "I shouldn't have brought him into this."

"Tony don't do this to yourself." Bruce spoke up.

"Are you going to say this isn't my fault?" Tony was tired of people trying to comfort him. "How is it not Bruce? I recruited him. He took the stones to save ME! Can you actually stand there and say it's not my fault?!"

"I get it Stark."

This time Clint finally spoke.

Tony looked at him. He understood. Hell if anyone knows what he's going through it's him. 

"I can't bury him again." 

Clint understands.

"He's still alive Tony." Clint answered. "Hope can be painful, but sometimes it's all you have. Nat taught me that."

"He's strong Tony. If anyone can pull through this he can." Steve added. 

The talking stopped when May walked back over. She was finally off the phone.

"Was that Peter's friend Ted?" Tony asked.

"Ned." May corrected. "He's worried. He said Peter's all over the news?"

"I just found out. Peps setting up some press conference to answer any questions." Tony then asked. "Do you want me to bring him here?"

"Thank you, but not yet. I told him to stay there until I know more."

Tony nodded and they fell back into silently waiting. 

Another hour passed when Pepper finally rejoined them.

After three more grueling hours the doors finally opened and a very exhausted looking Shuri stepped out.

May and Tony shot up fast, both desperately searching for any answers. 

Shuri's face was grim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly only have a vague idea where I'm going with this story. I know where I want it to end just the in-between gets me stuck sometimes.
> 
> Open to suggestions if anyone has any.


	5. Savior of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's frame looked smaller next to all the machine's hooked up to him. Even with their advancements in medicine the damage the stones left would take time to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns the cost of Peter's sacrifice.
> 
> May doesn't put up with Tony's crap.
> 
> Tony opens up a mystery.

"He's stable." Shuri announced.

Everyone felt some form of relief over them. Somehow the kid was alive.

Tony saw the expression on Shuri's face though. He could tell that was the only good news she had.

"There's something else isn't there?" He asked.

Shuri nodded yes. She looked at May.

"Are you his mother?"

"Yes." Titles didn't mean anything to her. Peter was her son.

"I'm afraid the damage done to his arm was to much." Shuri's face grew sadder. "The stones were still leaking radiation. Even if they weren't his arm couldn't be saved. I had to amputate it at the shoulder."

May felt the tears going down her face.

Tony held his back. He had hoped that Wankanda might be able to pull a miracle, but he'd seen the damage. He knew Peter would lose the arm.

Shuri looked down at the ground. 

"I wish that was all." She exhaled the continued. "His left eye also suffered server damage. I thought I could... but I was unable to save it as well."

May gasped and Tony didn't know what to think. He could tell this was effecting the young girl just as bad. That's when he saw clearly that she was a kid maybe just a little older than Peter.

T'Challa saw it the distress as well. 

"Sister." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did everything you could. I know this."

"It wasn’t enough." She replied. She looked at May. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

May wiped her tears away and took Shuri's hand.

"You saved my baby's life. Thank you."

Tony nodded in agreement.

Shuri ran her hand over her face to compose herself.

"He's being moved to a private room. When he's ready I'll take you there myself." 

It was only ten minutes later that Shuri lead them down the hallway to Peter room. She stopped outside the door.

"Here. His lung suffered damage as well he will need to on the breathing tube until he strong enough to breath on his own." She informed them to avoid surprisesn "I'll leave you alone with him." She handed May a bead bracelet. "If you need anything press the blue one. It a direct line to me."

She started to leave. 

"Thank you. For everything you did." 

It was Tony this time. Shuri gave him a nod and continued.

May wasted no time she rushed in the room. Tony didn't move. He couldn't. He could physically he just couldn't take the step. Not until a gental hand was on his back.

"Go on Tony. I'll be here." Pepper promised.

* * *

Inside he finally saw his boy.

Peter's frame looked smaller next to all the machine's hooked up to him. Even with their advancements in medicine the damage the stones left would take time to heal.

He had a breathing tube down his throat and his left of his face down his side were covered in bandages. One wrapped around his head covering his missing eye. There was a blanket that covered him from the shoulders down, but Tony knew what was missing under it as well.

May was at his right side rubbing his cheek telling him how proud she was and how much she loved him.

Tony felt uncomfortable. He didn't feel like he had a right to be here. He watched as May was the perfect mother caring for her injured son. A son he put here. 

Tony started to back out of the room.

"Tony where are you going?"

"I shouldn't be here."

"Are you kidding me."May looked angry. "You can't just leave him. Not now."

"It should be me here. Not him."

"But it's not is it?!" May argued. "I said you could save him again Tony. This is how. Stay here where he needs you. If you walk out that door you will destroy him. Not some magic stones or an alien, you will!"

"This is on me May."

"Not everything is about you!" For the first time Tony saw real anger in her eyes. "He needs you Tony."

"I'm afraid I'm going to get him killed." 

He us to think not being able to save the ones he cared about was his biggest fear, but not now. He knew his true fear was not saving them from his mistakes. Him being responsible.

"Don't you think how scared I get when he goes on his patrols? But I can't stop him anymore than you could from doing this. The only thing I can do is hope and be there when he needs me to be."

May looked back at Peter and lightly stroked his cheek.

"If you want to start making this right then prove that it isn't for nothing. Prove to him he means as much to you as you do to him."

Tony looked back at Peter. The kid wasn't moving and that was all wrong. Peter should never be still, he should be moving around and bugging him pop culture trivia. 

Tony couldn't leave. Even if he felt it would be for the best, he knew he was wrong. The kid gave everything for him. He needed to give back the same. He failed the kid once, never again.

May felt the bed dip as Tony sat on Peter's other side. 

"You're right." Tony said putting his hand on Peter's ankle. "I don't think I deserve to have this kid look up to me like that. But I'm not leaving him." 

"He's always looked up to you Tony. He practically dragged Ben and me to your Expo." May smiled. "He put flashlights in his sleeves and fell asleep in the Ironman mask."

_Expo? Mask?..._

"Were you there when the drones..."

"When they went crazy. Yes." She ran her fingers though Peter's hair. "He got out of my site and one of those thing.. Then you flew in."

"That was him!?"

"He always wondered if you remembered him." She smirked.

"Remember him? The kid gave me a heart attack!" _This kid was going to kill me_.

"He just kept talking about how Ironman told him he did a good job. Ben and I were both going out of our minds. That was the day you became his personal hero not just one who fights bad guys to protect people, but you actually saved his life."

"I'm just glad I got there in time."

"So was I Tony."

They fell into a comfortable silence with only the sounds of the machine's as May talked to Peter and whispered some song Tony didn't recognize. 

Fridays voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Boss I found the information on that footage."

"I'll be right back." Tony reassured May as she stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

True to her word Pepper was waiting when he stepped out.

"How is he Tony?"

"One sec Pep." 

Tony put on his glasses. 

"What do you got Friday?"

"Boss the footage appears to be taken from a drone."

"Drone?" _What the hell would a drone be doing there?_ "Show me all feedback from my helmet, Peps, Rhodey, and Petes. Look for any signs this drone." 

"Tony what are you doing?" Pepper asked as all the footage started playing.

"Looking for a pigeon."

"Tony, is this important right now?"

"There was a drone recording the whole thing Pep. What if they got Peter's face? The whole world knows Spider-Man dusted Big Purple and is hurt. I need to know if whoever was watching knows its Peter behind the mask."

Pepper understood the truth. Here was something tangible Tony could use his head to work with. Sitting and waiting was not Tony Starks way of doing anything.

Tony watched the footage but caught no trace of any drone.

"Boss no footage of the drone was captured."

"Analysis the footage. Give the the distance the drone would have to be from Peter when he used the stones to get that footage."

Tony looked back and forth through the footage there was no drone anywhere. _So a hidden drone in the middle of a battle?_ Smells like something Ross would do, but he was Dusted and the new Secretary was actually more likeable according to Rhodey. 

"Friday scan for anything out of place in that spot." Friday began something caught Tony's eye. "Stop. Zoom in the upper right." 

There, just barely visible, was a slight distortion in the feed.

"Cloaking?" Tony looked at Pepper. "Someones been spying on us. I don't think they're after my fashion tips." 

Now the only question was if it was all of the Avengers that were be looked on or someone specifically. Who ever it was needed to be found and see what else they had seen.

"Tony I'll get Rhodey and Bruce to look into this. You get back to Peter. Okay?"

He started to argue, but the look he was given told him that would not work out for him.

"If you need me you know where I'll be."

Pepper nodded then went off the talk to Rhodey.

Tony didn't hesitate this time going back into the room. May turned back to him when he entered.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"Could be nothing. Could be something. I'm not sure yet." Tony answered as he sat on the bed. "Let me worry about it okay?"

May wanted to ask more but didn't.

Tony saw the look she had.

"Like I said. It could be nothing. You just be here for him alright."

"No Tony, we'll be here for him." 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

Tony gently squeezed Peter's calf. I _promise kid._

* * *

A camera feed of the battle plays over and over. A lone man sits watching. The feed stops right at Spider-Mans snap.

"So what exactly is the plan here?" Another voice asked from behind the feed.

The man at the chair grins.

"Patience for now William." Ideas were forming in his head.

"Why didn't we show the whole footage?"

"You don't show your whole hand at the start of the game." He stood up patting his partner on the shoulder. "Relax things may not be going the way I had hoped, but we can use this. Start looking for those others you told me about."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Once we get everything in place everyone will know who the real hero's are." The man looked back at the screen. "I have a feeling Spider-Man is going to be very useful in the coming months."

_If you would have died things would be easier Stark, but I think I can make this work. Just need a little time and the right idiot._

The screen showed a very clear photo. Peter's face was completely exposed.


	6. Time goes Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following weeks after Peter snapped. He's still still asleep.  
> A little fan gets to meet Peter.
> 
> Tony and Shuri begins working on the first official Stark Industries Wakanda joint project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a back and forth between Tony and Shuri was tricky but fun.

A week. It had been one week since Peter saved him. Tony had unofficially moved to Wakanda, in saying he refused to leave. T'Challa had told him and May they would be welcome for as long as it took. 

All the others began to trickle out as the days went by. The chaos caused by the sudden doubling of people wasn't pretty. Riots started to happen do to supply and demand.

Rogers being the poster boy for 'doing the right thing' was out helping were he could.

Thor was back a New Asgard.

Danvers was off covering as much territory she could. 

The Guardians had left as well, but promised to return to see how Peter was doing.

Others had returned to their waiting families. Of course all had asked to be notified if Peter woke.

It was day six when Peter's lungs were determined to be strong enough he no longer needed the breathing tube. 

Everyday passed either Tony was passed out in his bed or sitting next to Peter while May got some needed rest. She was currently sleeping in her room, right next to Peters and Tony was working on something he wouldn't tell anyone about. Anytime someone would asked he would change the subject and close the pad.

He was trying to micromanage everything with Rhodey looking into the drone and Bruce trying to recreate the quantum tunnel, difficult with managing his own injuries. Tony was making Peter his top priority everything else was second. Well almost everything.

**Flashback**

_"Daddy!!" Morgan ran into her father's arms a big smile on her face._

_Three days after the Blip Pepper had gotten permission to have their daughter brought in and the little girl was super excited. Going to a kingdom with King and Princess to see her Daddy and brother she could barely sit still the whole flight._

_Tony was the same way. He missed her every second._

_"I flew here and met a King! He said his sister was a Princess! Can I meet her? Is Petey here? I saw him on TV! He looked hurt. Is he okay?"_

_"Okay from the top. I'm sure you'll see get to see the the princess eventually. Yes Peter is here and he is banged up. He's asleep right now so he can heal."_

_"When is he going to wake up? I want to play with him!"_

_"He'll wake up when he's better kido. I don't think you will be able to play right away." He could see the sadness on her face. "He's going to be very sore so you have to be careful or he could get hurt. Okay?"_

_"Can I see him?"_

_Tony was stuck on that question. He wanted them to meet so bad, but he didn't know how Morgan would react. She had never seen someone missing a limb. Plus the scars. They may be healing, but they were still prominent._

_Pepper took the que and walked ahead to Peter's room. Tony picked up Morgan and followed a little behind waiting to see if it was okay with May._

_Pepper motioned them in when they got there. May was in her usual spot sitting at Peters side._

_"Who are you?" Morgan asked._

_"This is Peters Aunt." Tony answered._

_May rose to her feet to great the little girl._

_"Hello Morgan my name is May._ _It's nice to meet you."_

_Morgan looked the other adult over before offering a hand shake like her mommy does._

_The two shake and Morgan gets her first look at Peter._

_"Petey still sleeping?" Morgan whispered to he daddy._

_"Yes he is. He probably will be for a while."_

_She motioned to be put down. When her feet hit the floor she walked slowly toward Peter. She didn't want to wake him if he needed to sleep. Mommy got grumpy in morning when daddy did it._

_"You can talk to him if you want." May reassured. "They say he can hear you."_

_Morgan climbed up in the chair. "Hi Pete. Daddy said you are my big brother." She didn't seem at all fazed by Peter's injuries._

_Tony looked sheepishly as May gave him a look then smirked at him._

_"He said a big Purple Dosh made you disappear. But you came back! And I saw you on TV beat the Purple Dosh."_

_Morgan went on and on about all the things she can do and what toys she has in her room that she wanted to show him._

_The whole time the adults were smiling and smirking to each other at the girl's enthusiasm._

_After a little while Tony decided to that was enough for the day._

_"Alright kido." He pulled Morgan away from the bed. "Let's go get something to eat and give May sometime with Pete ok?"_

_"Do I have too?" The little girl whined._

_"Yes. Come on." Tony gently pushed her toward the door._

_Morgan broke away to run back over to the bed and climbed up the chair. Tony was about to grab her until she very gently leaned in an kissed Peter on the cheek._

_"Love you 5,000 Petey." She whispered._

_Of course a child's whisper was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. May smiled at the pure innocence of the little girl. Tony was beyond proud. Pepper was discreetly wiping away a tear._

_"Come on kido." He picked her up again. "Let's let Pete rest."_

_Morgan waved bye to May and the duo left the room. However May could hear Tony._

_"5,000? How did I only rank a 3? Thats it when I get home all your toys are being sold...."_

_Pepper over spoke him._

_"Really you're going to complain? Last I check I was in the low hundreds."_

_You could here Morgan giggling down the hall._

**End Flashback.**

Morgan came by everyday she didn't stay long as it was tricky to keep a child's attention in a hospital room with nothing to do. But she was always quiet so Peter could sleep.

Tony was feeling more whole with the little girl so close. 

The door opened and May walked in looking refreshed from a nap and shower. 

"Anything new?" She already knew the answer, but she had to ask.

Tony shook his head. "Not yet."

He got up and offered her the chair next to Peter. May took it and pulled out her book.

"He'll wake up May. I know it." 

"I know Tony. Just the waiting is killing me."

"Right there with you."

The doctors and Shuri couldn't tell when he would wake since his body had gone through so much. All they could do was wait.

"Stark." 

The voice came from FRIDAY, but it was definitely not hers.

"Stark come by my lab when you can." It was Shuri's voice.

"How the hell?"

"Boss I detect a foreign signal in my network." FRIDAY informed him.

"Yeah detected that myself."

He looked at May.

"Guess I got a meeting with a princess."

* * *

"You really should update the security on your A.I. it was disappointingly easy to hack." Shuri mocked when Tony entered.

"I'll add it to the to do list." Tony answered as he absorbed all the technology in the room.

He didn't have much of a chance to really admire all of Wakanada advancements. He hated to admit it, but it was impressive.

"Going to ask why I called you here?"

"Are we doing twenty questions? Shouldn't age before beauty go first? Or royalty goes first?" Tony quibbed. "I figured you would tell me since it was important enough to violate FRIDAY."

Shuri opened her screen wide showing her own designs. All the same thing, a prosthetic arm.

"Seems we've both been working on the same idea." Shuri motioned to Starks pad.

"Well there goes my surprise." 

Shuri hit another button and all of Starks designs came up as well.

Tony gave her an annoyed looked.

Shuri just shrugged.

"Like I said easy to hack." 

"So you say. Do you usually go looking through someone else's personal security files?"

"This coming from the man who hacked the Pentagon on a dare?"

"Completely different situation. Mine shut up the guy who said I couldn't do it."

Shuri gave him an annoyed look this time and asked.

"Any reason why you didn't come to me? I do have experience in this field."

"I can handle it." He could and it gave him something to keep his mind busy.

"Really when did you become and expert in human prosthetic limbs?"

Tony swipped the screen showing his first design.

"Three days ago."

"I've already done this before."

"Yeah I know about Manchurian Candidates new piece."

"So are you willing to work with someone who is obviously smarter than you on this?"

"Out of the two of us who has mastered the ability to time travel?" Tony held his hand up high.

"You got lucky with Lang. If I had his theory amd particles I could have done it in half the time." Shuri smirked back.

"So you want joint custody of the design and prototype? Or is this a who can build it better contest?"

"I want to help the boy who defeated Thanos to go back to doing what he loves. Are you going to be able to swallow your pride and work together?" Shuri shot back.

Tony and Shuri held a brief starring contest then Tony narrowed his eyes.

"I pick the colors non-negotiable."

Shuri just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Two slow weeks later and Peter still hadn't woken up. 

May was with him reading one of his favorite books to him. She would stop every few minutes thinking he had moved, but when she looked nothing. 

She was getting restless. Everyday that passed was harder than the last. Shuri came by often telling her that he was getting better, but she couldn't tell when he would wake.

May put a book mark in and put the book down. Just looking at Peter made her heart ache. She was so grateful he was alive, but his life was going to be so different when he woke up. His arm and eye.... the scars....it would be difficult.

She'd deal with that and help him anyway she could. Tony was incredibly helpful now. Ever since her little speech he had stepped up and really been doing better for Peter. She was thankful for him. It would be so hard without him and Pepper. Their girl was a huge help too.

Little Morgan was the sweetest kid May had ever met. When she came in she would sit and tell Peter all the things she had done that day. She kept calling him her big brother. May smiled every time she heard her. Peter would love this girl the second he met her.

May stood to stretch her legs as she admired the view of Wakanda through the window. It really was an amazing experience being here and she couldn't wait for Peter to see it. He would go crazy at all the technology here. 

She wanted him to meet Shuri. The girl had done remarkable saving him and with her genius May knew they would get along great. 

But none of that mattered until he woke up.

Waiting was always the worst part. Sitting and do nothing. She hated it. 

_Ben I miss you so much. I could use your arms right now. Please if you're listening get him to wake up somehow. I need him._

May wiped the tears away that were forming and let out a sigh.

"May..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have a lot of experience writing kids. Hope I did okay.  
> Morgan was attempting to say douche if anyone was confused.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos.


	7. Hero's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally comes back and sees the damage done.
> 
> Tony and Shuri have a surprise for the wounded hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's finally awake.
> 
> Despite his healing ability Peter isn't going to be swing from webs anytime soon.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and feedback.

"May...." Peter's voice dry and sounding like he had swallowed sandpaper.

"PETER!"

May moved back to the bed and took his hand.

"Baby you're awake." She had happy tears. "I was so worried."

"m sorry." 

"Don't be. I'm so proud of you." 

"Water."

May grabbed a cup and put it to his lips. After he choked down some, he closed his eye and asked.

"How... long."

"A little longer than three weeks."

"Thanos?.. Is Mr. Stark...ok?"

May shook her head. Here Peter was in a hospital and his first thought is about others.

"Tony's fine and Thanos is gone with his army. You did it sweetheart."

Peter sighed in relief and regretted it. His chest felt like a car was sitting on it and he would know.

Peter tried to look around but his whole body was weak and every attempt to turn his head only caused pain especially down his left side. He did notice he was only able to see out of his right eye.

It took all of his strength to make his hand reach his face. He felt the bandage wrapped around his head and eye.

When he attempted to lift his left arm up, to see how bad it was, he felt nothing but a sharp pain in his shoulder. _Why can't I move my arm?_

It was exhausting and painful, but Peter managed to turn his head enough and was stunned to find empty space were his arm should be.

His arm was gone.

"Peter." May gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"How.. bad?" Peter looked back at her. She didn't know how to tell him. "Please."

"They did their best. But they couldn't save your arm. I'm sorry baby."

He could see she had something else to say.

"What...else?" 

"Your eye... they couldn't save it either. They say the burns will heal, but even with you ability there will be scars."

His arm and eye. He didn't know how to feel. Lucky? He could be dead. But how can he be Spider-Man with one arm and one eye? Of course that was assuming he'd ever get out of this bed. Based on how his body felt he wasn't sure if he would.

May began stroking his hair. She did it a lot when he was little and had a nightmare. Normally Peter would embarrassed by her mothering, but he secretly like it. She always had a way to get him to relax.

"May... m sorry."

"For what?"

"I...was... selfis." Peter whispered it hurt to talk and was getting sleepy already.

"Peter you saved the world and nearly died doing it, that's not selfish. You're a hero."

"You could.. have..been alone..if I...didn't.."

"I'm not. You're here and that's all that matters to me."

"Love...you..May." 

"I love you too, so much and I'm so proud of you."

May kept running her fingers through his hair as he fell back to sleep. For the first time in weeks she allowed herself to relax. 

He was awake and things would be okay. It wouldn't be easy, but they had each other as always.

_Thank you Ben._

* * *

"So you want his arm to scream out 'Made by Ironman'?" 

"I'm sorry have you met me?"

The arm was finished. Shiri was reluctant to admit, but Stark had been very useful. Her original design for Barnes was a good base but, as Tony brought up, he was a soldier for brute force. Peter was more a gymnasts for fluid motions combined with strength. 

So the final form was built specifically for Peter's unique experiences.

The final colors were the only thing left. Shuri wanted the same style of Barnes, but with subtle blue and red.

Tony was throwing red and yellow in bands. One she was sure spelled Ironman backwards.

"How does your head fit in that helmet?"

"OK first wizard Sherlock now you?" Tony gave his cocky look. "And for the record the nanotechnology can fit any size. My head could be bigger than my body and it would still work."

"I know all about nanites Stark. I'm surprised it took you so long to make them." Shuri gave her own cocky smirk. "We've had them for years. But I'm sure you did your best."

"Ark reactor in cave with scrap." Tony returned fire as he set the paint scheme to the arm.

The banter was stopped when FRIDAY spoke.

"Boss I have....."

"Not now FRIDAY."

"Boss Peter woke up."

That stopped Tony cold. Without a second thought he was out the room.

Shuri quickly reset the color scheme and followed.

* * *

Tony was disappointed when he finally got to the room and found Peter asleep again. Shuri went over his vitals and had a quick conversation with May before leaving.

Since it was about time to switch Tony decided to sit and wait with Peter while May stretched her legs and got something to eat.

Tony did what he always did when he sat next to Peter's bed. He pulled up his tablet and worked. The arm was all 99% done, but he had other ideas. Different upgrades to help with any issues Peter would have either as Peter or Spider-Man.

He wasn't paying attention with his head buried in different designs so he didn't see Peter's hand moving.

"Hey... Mr. Stark."

Tony's was beginning to think he was starting to loose it then realized Peter's eye was looking at him. His face filled with relief. His kid was awake. 

"Pete. Get tired of sleeping in?"

"Are..you..ok?"

"Me? Really kid? I'm perfect, as usual."

"I'm glad. Thanos..hit you hard." 

"Well you hit him harder." Tony grinned at him. Then his face went serious. "Kid first I want to say I'm very proud of you. Now what the hell were you thinking!?"

"You..were.. going to..do it." Peter answered looking down.

"Yeah I was. It was how it was supposed to be."

"You... would have..died." 

"Yeah..I know." 

"Then..I did the..right thing." Peter looked up meeting Tony's eyes.

Tony wanted to disagree, but it was pointless. It was over and Peter was awake that's all that mattered right now.

"You remember when you said you wanted to be like me?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're not." Tony patted his arm. "You're better."

Peter smiled and looked like some tears were forming.

"Don't let it go to your head. Otherwise you will be me."

Tony's phone messaged him. After a quick read he asked Peter.

"How are you feeling kid? Still sleepy?" 

"M..ok. right now I...think.." He was still tired, but didn’t feel like he was going to fall asleep for a little while.

"Feel up for a visitor?" Tony asked carefully.

"Who?" 

"Someone who really wants to meet you." 

"Ok." Peter was confused who it could be.

Tony smiled and went to the door. In came a little girl Peter had never seen before, but her face lite up when she saw him.

"PETEY!" Morgan ran over to the side of the bed. "You woke up finally! Daddy said you would, but you sleep forever."

"Hi?" Peter didn't know what to say to this energetic girl.

"Pete you remember when Strange said it had been five years?" Tony asked as he put his hands on Morgan's shoulders.

"Yeah." 

"Well let me introduce you to Morgan Stark." Tony grinned.

Peter's eye went wide. "You had.. a... daughter?"

"Daddy you didn't tell him?!" Morgan looked up with the Stark stare.

"Didn't get a chance when mommy text me." He smiled. "Plus I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Peter was surprised alright. Tony Stark as a father. That didn't seem like stretch. The little girl was adorable he had to admit.

"Well.. nice to meet..you Morgan." 

Morgan smiled at him. "Daddy told me about you. He said you are my big brother and you're Spider-Man, but to call you Underoos and the big purple guy made you disappear. Then I saw you on TV. You beat him! You're so cool!"

Peter looked back at Tony when she said brother. Tony just sheepishly looked down. _He considers me..._ Peter held back another tear.

"Are you still hurt Petey?"

"A..little..but I be...ok. Little sister." Peter smiled back at her.

She grinned brighter then asked.

"Do you want a juice pop?" She turned back to her Daddy. "Daddy Petey needs a juice pop!"

Tony chuckled. His biggest dream for the last five years was right in front of him.

Morgan stopped by everyday after. Telling him everything she wanted to and then some. Peter loved every second he was awake for it. And she brought juice pops.

* * *

Peter was starting to be awake a little more as time went by but being awake was all he had going. His body was like lead and he barley moved.

May and him were talking when Tony ran in.

"Heads up kid the boss is coming to check you over."

Tony was hiding something, but before May or Peter could call him on it a voice came from the doorway.

"Well Stark you can move fast even without your suit when you want to." 

Tony and May turned to see Shuri in the doorway caring a metal case.

"Mr. Parker how are you?" She asked as she place the case down and brought up his vitals in mid air.

"M...fine."

"Peter."

"Pete."

Both May and Tony spoke at the same time and were giving him the same look.

Peter felt like a child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Everything...hurts..." Peter confessed.

"Anything of the pain to much?"Shuri asked.

"All the...same." It was true.

"To be honest it's a miracle you are here. Anyone without your abilities wouldn't be."

"Wait.. aren't...you Princess Shuri?" 

"Correct." 

"In case you weren't aware kid we're in Wakanda. Their tec saved you. She's the reasonyou're alive." Tony informed.

"Thank...you."

"It's no problem. I seem to have a gift for fixing broken white boys." Shuri joked as she checked him over.

"Do you want to hear how you're doing Mr. Parker?"

"Yes...and just..Peter..please."

"Very well Peter. Your burns are healing remarkably fast. You won't need the bandages much longer however the scars will remain. Sorry I can't do more for you with them."

"S ok." Peter reassured. Ever since the spider bite he'd never scarred so he has know idea how he'll look. And he's afraid to see to be honest. 

"Several of your organs suffered damage, but they appear to be healing faster than the rest of you. I suspect you'll have no complications with them, but you'll be watched closely to be safe."

Peter gave a small nod saying he understood.

"Nerve damage to your left side was severe. Even with your healing it will be a while before you'll be leaving this bed. But you will be walking again." She reassured.

Again Peter nodded. 

"I saved the obvious for last. I'm afraid there was nothing we could do for you arm or eye..however Stark and I have something for you." She motioned for Tony to open the case.

Tony spun the case toward Peter. "Behold Underoos." And opened the case.

Peter eyed the contents. Inside was a full prosthetic arm. The metal was gray color mixed with some blue and red. Around the bicep was a red gold comb wrapped around it.

Tony gave Shuri a angry stare who just shrugged.

"You...made..me. a arm."

"You didn't really thing I wouldn't did you?" Tony smirked.

"That we wouldn't." Shuri corrected. 

"Is..that.vibr..anium?"

"Vibranium absolutely. I don't settle for anything but the best." Shuri replied.

"Had special designed for your movements. You'll be swinging around sooner than you think."

"I'll still be...able to..be Spider-Man?" Peter asked with as much excitement he could muster.

"Of course kido." Tony reassured. "We even incorporated your sticking ability in." Tony picked up the arm. "Plus check this out."

Tony brought the two fingers in the middle together and web shot out. Shuri ducked as it went past her head.

"Oops."

Shuri glared at him, but Tony didn't acknowledge it.

"The webbing is built in and with nanobots inside constantly creating more." Shuri jumped in before Tony could. "You won't have to worry about running out."

"That's..awesome." 

Peter was really amazed how much they were doing for him. He was going to have a custom vibranium arm made by Tony Stark and Princess Shuri. _I got to tell Ned._ Then he found his eye getting tired as his body was demanding more sleep.

"Before we attach the arm you're going to need another surgery." Shuri told him. "A minor one." She eased May's concerns. "We have to place a plate on your shoulder and put sensors in as well."

"You don't have to worry about that for a few days kido." Tony spoke. He could see despite Peter's enthusiasm he was still exhausted. "Get some sleep. We'll take care of everything else."

"M not tired." Peter slurred.

"Peter go to sleep." May gently ordered.

Peter didn't try to argue again as he drifted off.

"He'll probably be sleeping a lot." Shuri said. "His body working overtime trying to repair itself. I schedule the surgery in a few days. Let him rest."

She plucked the arm away from Tony and left.

"Tony thank you."

"Least I can do." Tony shrugged. "Don't tell the princess, but this is just design one. I've got loads more forming." 

"Of course you do." May chuckled.

"The next ones Peter's going to help me with. He has to wear it so he should get some input." 

Inside Tony was looking forward to working with Peter it didn't matter what it was. Just him and the kid.

"Obviously." May smirked. She could tell Tony just wanted a reason to spend time with Peter.

* * *

Three days past and Peter was wheel back into the operating room. The first time he was awake for the trip.

The whole procedure only lasted a hour. When he was brought back to his room everything was set to install his new arm.

Tony took point and, while Peter was still out, fit the prosthetic to his shoulder plate. With the sensors it should feel like Peter never lost his arm, but had to wait until the kid woke up again to be sure.

It didn't take long after Shuri placed a new IV for the kid to start to stir.

"Mmm." Peter groaned.

"Peter how do you feel?" May asked from his right.

"M...How.. did..it go?" Peter asked ignoring the pain he was always awakening too.

"You tell me kid." Tony spoke from his left as he squeezed his new wrist.

 _What? I feel..._ When Peter turned he saw his new appendage. He could feel Mr. Stark touching it.

"I can...feel that." Peter felt excitement building.

"Can you lift it? And move the fingers?" Shuri asked this time.

Peter slowly raised his arm and to everyone's joy moved his fingers.

"This is..so cool!" Peter's excitement was taking over briefly making the pain a second thought as he flexed a fist and moved the wrist.

Everyone watched as Peter got use to his new appendage with their joined excitement.

"If there are any problems let me know immediately Peter." Shuri ordered.

"I will." Peter replied as he lowered his arm back to the bed. 

It was cool and felt like his old arm, but his shoulder was tired and the muscles were still healing so he let it rest for now.

After a few more questions Shuri and Tony walked out to the hallway.

"When can he be moved?" Tony asked Shuri when they entered the hall.

"Where are you planning on moving him? He need medical staff watching him."

"My tower in New York. He'll be watched by the best." Tony answered.

"I would prefer he stay here until he can leave of his own power. But if you keep me informed, he can be moved in a week as long as there's no complications."

"Deal." Tony started back to the room but stopped. "Again thank you for everything." 

"You're welcome Stark."

"Still sore about the colors you changed." 

"Man child." Shuri smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot happening this chapter. I thought about stretching it over a few, but wanted the story to move out of Wakanda and back to New York.


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is finally able to be moved home.
> 
> Peter gets a taste of normal.
> 
> Another surprise when a fellow Avenger makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire chapter based off one scene I thought was funny.

Another week of close supervision and Shuri gave the clear to moved Peter. Under the conditions that she is given reports of his health and he checks in with her regularly.

Peter is happy to agree. Even though he was enjoying the conversations with the princess. She was smart and sassy, kinda like a girl back in New York. He missed home.

His body was tired and his legs were more jello then bones, but he was starting to sleep less. Still he couldn't get around on his own and had to use the bed just to sit up straight. 

When Tony was making plans to have Peter moved to his jet he was interrupted by a glowing circle appearing in front of him.

"Great you again." Tony groaned.

"Always a pleasure Stark." Strange sarcastically replied. "Peters ready to me moved. I thought I would make it easier."

"How did you? Never mind." Tony didn't want to know what spell he used. "I got it covered."

"What put him on a plane?" Strange retorted. "I can get him there instantly." 

Strange did want to help. He felt he owned it to the kid. After the Blip and Thanos being erased he had taken back the time stone for safe keeping until it could be returned.

In his guilty racked mind he looked though time again. Seeing all the outcomes again until the final one before Thanos arrived. Since there was no immediate threat he looked further and was disgraced to see it.

One more vision and he would have seen this. One more and could have acted. One more and Peter wouldn't be this way. One more and things would be the way he thought it had to be. He had control of time and still ran out. It was funny in a dark way.

 _But was that really better? Stark dead. His daughter losing her father? Peter with another funeral to attend?_ _Maybe Peter had found a better way._

"And what do you want for it?" 

"Believe it or not Stark someone can be helpful without any reward needed."

"Why?" Tony wasn't buying it.

Strange knew this back and forth between them could go on forever so he got straight to the point.

"He shouldn't be alive." Strange confessed. "Peter found a way I didn't and lived. I do want to help Tony." 

"Do you think you can help him heal faster?" 

Strange shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. His body has to heal on its own now."

Tony didn't look happy about that.

"I have Helen Cho waiting. She believes she can help."

"Good. Her technology could help speed up the process. However it's unlikely to heal it completely." Strange reminded him.

"I'm aware." Tony was trying everything he could think of to get the kid to normal. "Alright fine you can help and I won't make any wizard jokes. On one condition." Tony smirked.

"Stark?" He eyed Tony trying to see what he was thinking.

"Relax. Can you do that butterfly thing again?" 

"For what?" _What the hell was Stark up to._

* * *

"And then he made butterflies appear it was so cool!" Morgan practically yelled in excitement.

Peter was smiling listening to her. She always made him smile. 

"I saw him do...things like..that. He.. is really cool. " Peter told her.

Morgan came running in telling him all about the wizard. Peter was feeling more awake today, his exhausted days come and go, so he was trying to keep up with everything she was telling him.

"Do you think Daddy can get him for my birthday party?"

"I don't...think he does parties but... who knows." 

He knew there was no way Dr. Strange would do it, but he couldn't stand seeing that smile leave her face. 

"Are you happy to go home Petey?"

"Yeah. Are..you?"

"I never lived at the tower. I like our cabin, but Daddy said you can't get help there so we have to move too. But you'll be there and we can get all my toys to play with!"

"Do you..have legos?" He was curious if she did. He was good with those.

Before Morgan can reply May,Tony,Pepper, and Dr. Strange came in.

"Hi Mister Wizard!" Morgan's eyes lite up.

Strange gave her smile and a nod. _How in the world could such a sweet child come from Tony Stark. Must be her mother's influence._

"Mr. Parker. You're looking well." Strange commented as he looked at the boy.

Strange was impressed. Wakanda technology truly was revolutionary. Peter shouldn't be alive let alone awake and talking.

However the scars on the boy, his eye, and his new arm would be a permanent reminder of his incredible feat. 

"Thanks..and thank you for...helping with the move."

"Still hurts to talk I see." Strange pointed.

"My throat is...always sore and my chest..hurts still." He really hated how he had to limit his talking just to avoid pain.

"That will go away in time. You're already far ahead of anyone else with similar injuries. I suspect you'll be walking on your own within the next month or two."

Strange was almost jealous. If he could heal like Peter his hands would be perfect again. But that was another life.

"I hope. Hate...laying around." 

"Peter relax and rest. You'll be up before you know it." May spoke.

If she had to she would tie him to the bed to make sure he stayed.

Okoye entered followed by T'Challa and Shuri.

"Mr. Parker. Glad I could see you off." T'Calla greeted.

"Thank you...for everything. I..owe you." 

"You do not need to thank me. It is I who thanks you." The king held out his hand. 

Peter starred at the king offering a handshake. Then snapped out of it and grabbed his hand with as much strength he could. Which wasn't much.

"You are a brave warrior Mr. Parker. You have my word you and your Aunt will always be welcomed here." T'calla promised. He looked at May. "Mrs. Parker."

"I can't thank you enough." May stated.

Shuri came forward pushing past her brother.

"Stop hogging them brother." She gave Peter a stern look as she held out beads. " If your arm gives you any trouble or anything else I expect called. Don't make me fly to you. I will." 

"Promise Dr. Shuri." Peter gave her a smile. As she placed the beads in his left wrist. "Thank you. You saved...my life. I owe...you everything."

"Getting rid of Thanos so let's call it even." Shuri offered.

"No. Because...of you..I can feel...my legs again." 

"You couldn't before?" Shuri was stunned he'd never said anything about that.

"Of course..not I lost..my arm." Peter's left arm patted his legs.

When Peter smiled at her she realized the joke. 

"Smart-ass white boy." Shuri exhaled then laughed.

Then a small energetic missile came in front of Shuri.

"Princess Shuri will I see you again?" Morgan asked eagerly. She really like this real princess.

Shuri smiled and kneeled down to the girl.

"Little Stark you are welcome anytime as well." She then looked up at Tony. "You by appointment only."

Tony rolled his eye but smirked at Morgan giving Shuri the Stark look.

"Ready?" Strange asked. Everyone said yes and he opened a portal. Avengers Tower main room was on the other side. 

Once the group was though Peter was turned around.

"Take care Mr. Parker." T'Challa and Shuri waved goodbye as the portal closed.

Tony walked in front of the bed. "Welcome home Pete." 

Peter grinned as he looked around. Well as much as he could. 

Then the elevator door opened. An Asian female exited and walked over to Peter.

"Peter meet Helen Cho." Tony introduced. "She's going to be your new doctor."

"Mr. Parker." Helen greeted. "It's an honor." 

"Nice too..meet you." Peter lifted his hand for a shaky handshake.

"Now how about we show you to your room?" Pepper offered as she picked up Morgan.

* * *

"I had all your things moved here." Pepper spoke as they walked.

"How much...did we have?" 

He had heard May was dusted as well and wondered how they had anything. He figured whoever lived in their old place would have thrown it out.

"We got lucky. Our neighbor put all our pictures and some other things in their storage locker." May answered.

She was incredibly grateful for that. It was an old friend of May's that didn't want to see their stuff in the trash. Even if they figured they would never see either of the two again.

Peter examined his new room with awe. It was far bigger and the view from the widow was incredible. Plus the huge TV on the wall was pretty cool. He noticed the frames on the wall as well. They were the same kept around the old apartment. The few of his parents. Him, May, and Ben.

He still hadn't told May what he saw in the orange world. He wasn't sure he was just hallucinating the whole thing. Thinking of seeing Ben again made him feel a sense of peace, like a weight had been lifted.

"Hey Earth to Underoos." Tony interrupted.

"What...sorry was thinking."

"Yeah I could tell. I was saying I got you this." 

Tony place a brand new phone with a case, suspiciously red and gold in color, in Peters hand.

"You old one was barley holding together, seriously how many times have you dropped it?" Tony wondered. "This has all your old contacts."

"Mr. Stark... you didn't..have to..."

"I did and there's no changing it. And don't worry about damage. That case can take a 50 cal bullet and not dent, believe me it's tested."

"May follow me and I'll show you to your room." Pepper place Morgan down next to Peter.

"Back in a minute Peter." May promised.

"Take..your time. Not...going anywhere." 

After May and Pepper left Tony sat next to Peter.

"Like the place?" 

"It's awesome." 

Tony pulled Morgan on his lap. Then the little girl realized something.

"Daddy help me get some of my toys to show Peter."

Morgan jumped down pulling Tony toward the door. 

Tony looked back at Peter.He didn't like leaving the kid alone even for a minute.

Go..I'll be okay..for a few...minutes." Peter reassured him."

"If you need anything just ask FRIDAY." And Tony followed Morgan out.

When everyone left Peter enjoyed the silence. He love how many people cared about him, but it was nice to have a quiet moment.

After playing with Morgan and eating some of Peppers delicious cooking. Peter got to playing with his new phone. Of course he texted Ned.

**Peter: Ned u there?**

**Ned: PETER!? Omg I'm so happy to hear from you man. Are you ok? I call May everyday.**

**Peter: Hey Ned I'm gettin better. Miss u man.**

**Ned: Saw you on the news ur a legend! U beat Thanos!**

**Peter: Everyone keeps reminding me. I just got lucky.**

**Ned: Luck no UR Spider-Man Savior of the Universe! And I'm your best friend. So hard not to brag.**

**Peter: Ned no. Bad Ned.**

**Ned:lol.... How r u?**

_Should I tell him everything? He'll find out anyway._

**Peter: I sleep a lot. Can barley move. Can't walk yet. Burns are healing...something else too.**

**Ned:? u can tell me.**

**Peter:.....they couldn't save my arm..or left eye.**

**Ned:DUDE!:(**

**Peter: I'm all right now.**

**Ned:.......Really?! Amputation jokes!!!!**

**Peter: I get to do those now.**

**Ned: When can I come c u?**

**Peter: Don't no. Hopefully soon. Love talking to you man. But I think I'm about to pass out.**

**Ned: Sleep well man. Talk tomorrow?**

**Peter: Definitely.**

**Ned: :):):):):)**

Peter put down his phone and closed his eye with a smile on his face.

_That felt good._

* * *

The next morning Peter found himself being, reluctantly, moved to his wheelchair.

He hated that he needed help moving. Sure he was injured, but he was Spider-Man! He shouldn't need someone else just to get up. He wished his body would hurry up and heal.

Helen was waiting at her station After May and Tony helped put Peter up on the table. She began using her techniques to reduce the appearance of his scars, starting with his face.

The whole process took over an hour. By the end May could see the difference, even if it was a little. The skin wasn't as discolored and some of the scars were less prominent. The worse ones still showed although.

Unfortunately she wasn't able to regrow his missing eye, but did lessen the appearance of the deep scar that ran up his face.

Once he was lifted back to his chair Rhodey came in. 

"All set?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Rhodey looked at Peter. "So Peter are you ready to hate me?"

"What?" _Why would I hate War Machine?_

"I'm in charge of physical therapy." Rhodey smiled."And if you don't hate me I'm not doing it right." 

Peter gulped.

* * *

After his first bout of physical therapy Peter was wheeled back to his room and didn't complain at all when he was lifted back to bed. He still didn't hate Rhodey, but he didn't like him either.

He couldn't do much but it still was painful and exhausting. He would sleep like the dead. May pulled the covers over him and he really loved this bed right now.

Aw, I see I picked the right day to come to your Tower Stark."

The other's turned to the door at hearing the booming voice. Standing at the doorway was Thor, dressed in his favorite earth clothes and holding Mjölnir. 

With Bruce almost finished with the quantum tunnel Thor kept his hammer close. He still missed the feel of it so he would stretch out the joy of holding it again for as long as possible.

"Young Man of Spiders its good to see you awake." Thor greeted as he came next to Peter's bed. "I say my friend that new arm looks good on you. Very fitting." He noted with a smile.

"Thank.. you sir. It's nice..to meet you officially." It still hurt to talk some and he hoped his slow words didn't come off as rude especially to a god.

Thor placed Mjölnir on the bed next to Peters hip. 

"Pleasures all mine young one. You see, you and I are members of a very exclusive group. The Vanquishers of Thanos. Only two in the whole universe." 

"I hadn't thought..of that."

Peter hadn't. Tony told him how Thor killed the Thanos they fought on Titan, but the time travel thing was still raising questions. And he was a little upset how wrong all those time travel movies were.

"No worries. You see as senior member I feel it's my duty to reward the newest with a gift." 

Thor then, shocking Peter and May, pulled out his right eye ball.

"Really Blondie?" Tony asked. Well he was designing a new eye for the kid, but this did save time. Thor could have told him first though.

"Here you are." Thor placed the eye in Peter's right hand. "A fitting replacement for the one you lost." Thor saw the look of concern on May's face. "No fear madam it's not my real eye. My evil sister cut out my real one and I killed her for it." He turned back to Peter. "My friend Rabbit gave me this and it's served me well. Now it can serve you."

"Mr. Thor...I can't take this.." Peter held out the eye back to him.

"Sure you can." Thor smiled. "Have no fear my young friend I'm sure Rabbit will be able to aquire me another." He turned to Tony. "Stark do you wish to help the boy put it in or should I?"

Tony came over and plucked the eye out of Peter's hand.

"I'm not let you shove anything into his head.. I'll do it. After I disinfect it." 

"No need Stark it's as clean as I am." Thor reassured as he placed a patch on his eye.

"So I should burn it with fire?"

Tony went to the sink and washed the eye heavily before rinse. He wiped it dry then moved back next to Peter. 

"I'm going to take the bandage off okay Pete?"

Peter didn't need to be bandaged anymore since his skin was healed enough, but kept the one around his eye just to hide the damage.

"Okay."

Peter had yet to see himself but he knew it didn't look good under the bandages. He didn't feel ashamed for it just didn't want anyone to be uncomfortable with his appearance.

Tony unwrapped him and Peter was relieved no one made a face or anything at the open socket where his eye had been.

"Ready?" 

Peter shook his head yes. Tony gently pushed the eye in. It stared to spin around until Tony flicked it with his finger.

"Anything kid?" 

Peter blinked rapidly until his eyes focused. Despite the pain in his face he broke into a big smile.

"I can see!" Peter looked at Thor. "Thank... you."

May and Tony smiled. Thor looked beyond pleased.

"You are most welcome my friend. Well I'm afraid I must be off. Stark. Madam." Thor smiled then headed toward the door. In a moment of happy confusion he left his hammer next to Peter.

"Wait.... Mr. Thor. You forgot your.... hammer." Peter moved his tired arm to the handle.

Thor turned around and his eye went as big as a dinner plate.

There Peter Parker, weak, exhausted and barely able to sit up on his own, was holding Mjölnir out like he was passing back a pencil he borrowed.

Tony matched Thor's expression of shock for a second then burst out laughing.

"Was I.... not supposed to touch it?" Peter asked as he pulled the hammer back. _It's surprising light._ He really hoped he didn't offend the god that just pulled his eyeball out and gave it to him.

Thor collected himself. "No harm done Man of Spiders." He looked at Peter with a new respect."When you are able to leave the confines of this room I look forward to fighting by your side again."

Thor starred at Mjölnir for a second then took the hammer back from the injured teen. He gave another nod before leaving.

Tony finally stopped laughing after a few deep breathes. "Kid you just can't stopped amazing people can you?"

"What? What... did I do?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this whole chapter came from the idea of Peter lifting Mjölnir. 
> 
>   
> The arm joke was because of Morgman. I thought it was cheezy but it is something Peter would say.
> 
> Paracelsus124, Rocket did kinda get Peter his eye.
> 
> It will be a little longer wait for the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos.


	9. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes slow of the wounded hero.
> 
> Peter talks to May.
> 
> Two surprise visitors arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved everyone's reaction to the last chapter. Thor and Peter are surprisingly easy to write together so they'll be more interaction in the future.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the kudos and reviews.

People always worry about having surgery. The risk of being cut open. How to deal with the after effects. Well from his point of view the surgery was the easy part. Physical therapy was going to kill him.

It started slow with just getting use to his new limb and getting his strength up. 

His energy didn't last long. If he wanted to move he had to be physically lifted off his bed onto his wheelchair. He was really not liking that chair.

He held a ferry together and now Morgan could take him in a fight. He didn’t feel like any 'savior' right now.

Even with the pain and his limited abilities. Peter was happy to be back in New York. Back home, even if home was living in **the** Avengers Tower. 

_Ned is so jealous._

He felt bad that he had only been able to talk to his best friend on the phone and text. He wanted to see him, but at the same time he didn't want Ned to **see** him. He didn't want pity. 

Picking up the remote Peter turned on the TV. He avoided the news like a plaque. The big news kept bring up Spider-Man and where was he?

Pepper had made a statement about his condition, but left the full details out. No one knew how bad he was just that he was recovering.

Picking cartoon channel he landed on 'Smallfoot.'

"Good enough." 

He dropped the remote and starred at his hand.

He really couldn't tell the difference. His metal arm acted on his every movement, just like his real arm. He still found himself running his right fingers over the smooth metal and smiling as he felt his fingers on the arm.

Then the smile faded. The arm and his eye, he was part machine now. Using the stones had a price. Dr. Banner was prove of that as well. His arm was still in a sling and would probably never heal all the way. 

His arm was gone and his body was forever scarred. Was it worth it?

Yes. The world needed Ironman and people who needed Tony Stark. _Pepper, Morgan,. me..._

An arm and eye was a small price as far as he was concerned. Sure maybe someone else might have been able to use the stone and come out better, like Captain Marvel, but they weren't there. So there was no point dwelling on another outcome.

Still he wished he did more than sleep. If he wasn't tired from his body healing he was exhausted from Rhodey.

_Still don't hate him..well not fully._

He had taken to talking to Shuri a lot. It always started with his report on his prosthetic, but they chatted about other things. For being royalty she was a lot of fun.

Peter felt himself being lulled to sleep as Meechee was finishing her song.

_Great singer. Why does she sound familiar?_

* * *

"Pete up for a trip?" Tony asked when he walked in the next morning pushing his wheelchair.

"Where?" Peter had just finished his breakfast with May.

Tony smiled. "I got something to show you."

"Okay." Peter shrugged.

Back in his wheelchair, Tony pushed him to the elevator.

"Friday lab." 

"Lab?" Peter questioned looking up.

"You'll see." Tony smirked.

Once the elevator stopped Peter found himself in a high tech heaven. 

"Hey Bruce." Tony greeted the large man sitting in a reinforced chair as he pushed Peter around.

"Tony." Bruce mumbled as he was trying to make notes, but still was getting use to using his left hand. He looked up and saw the other occupant. "Peter good to see you. You're looking better." He smiled.

"Thanks Dr. Banner. Your looking... better too." 

It was true although Bruce arm was crippled his scars were as healed as they could get. Which was better than how they looked before.

"Thanks but I don't think I'm going to win any beauty contest anytime soon." The big green man joked.

"Come on Bruce don't be like that. You were never going to win. Ever." Tony mocked.

Bruce rolled his eye and turned back to his station.

"Always boring when he doesn't fire back." Tony complained.

"I thought...you're not suppose..to make him angry?" Peter questioned. He knew Dr. Banner was in control, but still this was **the** Hulk.

"Oh relax Pete. Brucey knows when I'm joking."

"You're always joking." Bruce spoke up as he still worked on his notes.

"See? And here's yours." Tony wheeled him to a smaller station.

"Mine?" 

"Yeah. You got work to do." Tony stopped brought up all his designs.

"Wow." Peter as he looked over all of it.

"These are just basic plans. Anything you want to change is all yours." Tony switched the pictures. "Here's everything on Spider-Man and your suits." He then brought up another section. Several basic designs for his arm. 

"My arm?" 

"Yep. That thing on you may be indestructible, but who knows what could happen? Always useful to have a few backups or twelve." Tony sat in the chair next to Peter. "Beside you're the one wearing it. So you can decide what features you want to tote around." 

Tony swipped the layout over Peter's lap. 

Peter looked at all the features hovering over him. His arm strength was getting better so holding them up was easier. With a few movements he was breaking down the difference between the designs. His face was focused, but Tony could see the glee in his eyes.

They sat there for over an hour as the chated and thought of other attachments. Then Peter stopped on part of another.

"Wait..a floatation...pad?" 

"Someone does tend to find themselves in the water." Tony deadpanned.

"That was..one time!" Peter argued. Earning a smirk from Tony.

"Boss. Mrs. Boss needs to talk to you. In person she says." FRIDAY interrupted.

"Better go see what I'm in trouble for now." Tony rubbed his face as he stood up.

"Can I stay... here until you... come back? I want...to look over... the lab more." Peter didn't want to beg, but this was awesome.

Tony paused then looked at Bruce. "You got any issue Green Giant?"

"No. It's his lab too. Maybe we care tackle another impossible act of science while you're gone." Bruce smiled at Peter.

"Be right back."

Tony went to find Pepper and Peter found himself alone with the Hulk well Dr. Banner. _I might not get another chance to ask._

"Hey Dr. Banner can i ask you something?" Peter wasn’t sure how to approach this.

"Sure, what's up Peter?" Bruce put down his notepad. His huge form turning to Peter's chair.

"When you..when you used... the stones, did you see...anything?"

Bruce looked questionable. "What do you mean?"

Peter decided to just say it. "A strange..orange..place?"

Bruce's eyes grew wide. "How? You saw it too?"

"Yeah..I..though I was...imagining it." Peter was relieved. 

"I never told anyone.." Bruce shook his head. "I can only guess as to what it was.I thought it was just an illusion. But the odds of us both seeing the same thing are astronomical."

"That..that makes me feel...a lot better. I was wondering if...I was losing it."

"You're not. Or maybe we both are." 

"Did you..see...anyone?" Peter carefully asked. Something like what he had been through was personal and he didn't want to pry to much.

Bruce's face grew sad. 

Peter realized he might have asked to much. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have.."

"It’s alright Peter." Bruce spoke over him. "Just a lot happen that day. Yes I did see someone. Someone I cared for deeply. I couldn't bring her back no matter how hard I tried. She.." Bruce felt tears start.

""Its ok..if you don't want..to talk about it." Peter offered. 

Bruce gave Peter a small smile. "I miss her. But I'm thankful I got to say goodbye."

"Me too." 

Bruce realized in that moment this kid and him had a connection that no one else could ever understand. The stones had taken from them, but also gave them something. Even if it was a simple goodbye.

Tony returned and found the two working on one of Peters suits. He joined after a few seconds of watching the two bounce ideas off each other. 

At lunch time Peter, after bidding farwell to Bruce, was wheeled back up to his room. 

"Have fun today?" May asked as she helped him into the bed after they had eaten.

"Yeah. Mr. Stark has...an awesome..lab."

"I image that's where I'll fine you from now on?" She smirked.

Peter smiled back at her as she pulled the covers up. Then he knew he had to talk to her.

"May I need to...tell you..something." 

"What is it?" She didn't like the seriousness on his face.

"When I..used the stones..I went somewhere..I don't know where..but I saw someone." 

"Peter what are you talking about?" She had seen the footage, but never saw him go anywhere other than when Tony carried him off the field.

"The stones...showed me.." _Just pull off the bandage Peter._ "I saw Ben.."

"What?"

"I was..in some strange..orange place and...he was there."

"Peter that's not possible."

"It wasn't a hallucination." Peter stated. "Dr. Banner saw...the same...place. Ben was there. I swear."

Peter told her everything. They were both crying and holding each other by the end. May had held back some of her pain from losing Ben, but hearing what Peter went through she couldn't keep it in.

She fell asleep next to him and Peter didn't care how big he was. She held him so it was his turn to hold her. _She'll always miss you Ben. So will I._

* * *

"Peter there's someone here to see you. Are you up for visitors?" May asked as she entered his room the next day.

"Who?" He asked as he put down his pad. 

May smiled and moved from the door.

When Ned walked in Peter instinctively pulled his cover over his left arm. Not wanting to freak Ned out all at once. Then another figure came in.

There standing just behind Ned was MJ. 

_What is she doing here?! She can't be here she doesn't even know about Spider-Man._

But she was here and for the first time he can remember, she had concern on her face.

"Hey..guys." Peter stammered.

Ned looked like he was going to cry at the sight of him.

"Ned don't... I swear I'm al..."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." MJ cut him off. It looked like she was fighting her emotions.

"MJ..sorry what are you doing here?"

"She knows." Ned spoke as he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Peter when you...and the Snap." 

"I cornered him." Michelle spoke for him. "He lasted longer than I thought he would. But I was already like 45% sure you were Spider-Man."

Peter was stunned. How could she? "How?"

"I'm observant." 

Peter exhaled. He couldn't be mad a Ned. He probably thought he was dead after the Snap.

"Sorry I didn't..tell you..but I didn't want.. anyone to know. Everyone just...kinda found..out."

Ned was still stuck on Peters appearance. His best friend looked like his face had been set on fire, but he was still alive. His brother from another mother was alive.

"I am getting..better Ned." Peter reassured him when he saw him still standing there.

Ned came next to Peter and held out his hand. 

Peter smiled as he clapped their hands together. 

Michelle rolled her eyes as they finished their way to long handshake.

" I'm sorry about telling her, but I was crying and I couldn't lie." He hated telling MJ, but he was afraid his best friend dead. "I'm so glad you're alive man."

"Me too." Michelle chimed in as she took the seat on Peter's left. "Ned's an even bigger loser without you." 

Peter laughed.

"Peter I thought..." Ned motioned to his arm.

Peter sighed as pulled off the cover. They realed back when he uncovered his arm.

"Wow..that's awesome!" Ned looked excited.

Peter look back and forth between them. They were surprised, but not horrified. He shouldn't sell his friends so short.

"Want to see what it can do?" Peter didn't wait for a response as he shot webs across the room. "It can stick walls too." As he flexed his fingers.

Michelle just starred at the appendage. Until she felt a compulsion to lightly touch the forearm.

"I felt that." Peter informed her with a slight blush.

Michelle actually blushed but blew it off fast. 

"That arm is pretty cool Parker." Michelle shrugged.

"Mr. Stark and Shuri made it." 

"Wait Shuri? As in Princess of Wakanda Shuri?" Michelle's eyes went wide. 

"Yeah. She's..the one who..saved me after." 

"You're on a first name basis with royalty?" Ned added.

"Not bad Parker." Michelle collected herself. Not wanting to reveal how much she admired Princess Shuri.

"Hey did they make your eye too?" Ned asked.

Peter smiled. Ned was going to love this.

"Actually...Thor gave me... his."

Ned's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open.

"You have Thor's eye?" 

"He just..pulled his...out and gave it..to me."

"AWESOME!" 

They chatted about all the things going on with Peter and his new home for a while.

"How are...things at school?" Peter changed the subject. He was tired of talking about him and his injuries.

"Most of the decathlon team was dusted." Michelle answered as she kicked her feet up on Peter's bed.

"Including Flash." Ned said. "Oh he's lost his mind with Spider-Man. Everyday he shows up in a new shirt advertising you." He laughed.

"He has a Spidey plushy in his locker." Michelle added. "I think he has a major crush on you Parker."

Peter paled. "Didn't need to..know that." 

Michelle smirked. 

"Some of the others are starting to ask when you're coming back." Ned pointed.

Peter didn't know when he would. The official story was he was involved in an accident when he was Blipped back in the middle of traffic causing him to be hit by a car. The best cover that they could come up with.

He still didn't know how everyone would take his injures. He could only hope no one would find out Spider-Man lost his arm otherwise they might start making the connection.

"Petey!"

A small voice called from the door. 

Morgan bolted in but stopped in her tracks when she saw the other two.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked looking Ned and Michelle over.

The teens looked at the little girl with a little shock. Sure they were in Tony Starks tower, but they weren't expecting to see his daughter.

"These are my friends...Morgan." Peter answered for them. He pointed the two out. "He's Ned and she's MJ."

"Are you Petey's girlfriend?" Morgan tilted her head at Michelle.

Peter's face burst into flames. When he looked at Michelle she wasn't looking at him. Instead she seemed really interested in the view. But he swore he saw a blush.

"Morgan you heard...me talk about Ned..and his Legos. Remember?" Peter changed the subject fast to avoid anymore embarrassment.

"You're the 'guy in the chair' who likes Legos?" Morgan asked Ned.

"Yes." Ned replied to quickly. "I mean yeah I have a few." He shrugged.

"Petey love playing Legos with me. Daddy bought a whole bunch I'll get them!" The little girl took off. 

Three hours, a dozen juice pops, and a mountain of Legos later Michelle and Ned had to go. 

"Here I'll help put those back." Ned offered as he picked up the remaining pieces to take back to Morgan's room. "Right back guys."

Ned and Morgan hauled the pile out. Leaving Peter and Michelle alone.

"Before I go I'm going to do something so don't be to shocked." Michelle told him as she set on the bed close to him.

"What do..you mean?"

Peter was stunned when she leaned forward and wrapped her arm's around him. She was hugging him. 

_Maybe I did die. This doesn't seem real._

"I'm glad you're not dead loser." Michelle whispered her voice softer than he had heard before. She let go slowly and looked at his face. "The scars look badass."

Peter smiled back at her. She squeezed his arm and got up. With a final look back and a smile she left.

Peter laid back the smile still plastered on his face.


	10. Good Day's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tony, Peter's walking again.
> 
> Ned gets to meet an idol.
> 
> Peter surprises MJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump in this chapter. Just wanted the story to take place in other parts of the tower without Peter being wheeled there.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> I'm writing this without a beta so if you see any grammar problems please inform me. I read through these 3 or 4 times before posting, but I still miss stuff.

Two months. Two months and Peter was walking on his own. Going to the bathroom without help. The braces on his legs let him move around. They were like Rhodeys, but sleeker.

**Flashback**

_"Underoos you awake?" Tony said peeking in. When he say Peter was he came in with something on a dolly under a blanket._

_"What's that?" Peter asked._

_Tony parked the dolly next to the bed and unveiled the braces._

_Peter and May looked at him with confusion._

_"Seriously no applause?" Tony asked. "They're for you kid. You won't have to use them forever, but I figured you would like to move without constantly moving to your wheels."_

_"That would be nice." Peter agreed as he shifted on the bed._

_He could feel his legs they were just slow to get the nerves healed. His right leg was doing better than his left, obviously, so it had more range and movement._

_May moved to his left and Tony brought the braces to the bed. The adults worked in tandem getting them on._

_"Okay all set. Ready to try to stand?" Tony asked._

_Peter was sitting on the bed and nodded as he looked at the new piece of technology holding him together._

_Using both May and Tony as support he lifted himself, very uneasy, until he was standing on shaking legs._

_Peter could have been upset at having a need assistant to walk, but he was standing. That alone made him more hopeful than he had been in a while. He was, despite reassurance from others, starring to think he would be in that chair forever._

_"Looking good kid. You want to take a step or two?"_

_Peter watched his feet as he moved one leg forward and face planted into Tony's chest._

_"Sorry."_

_Tony smiled as he held the boy. "It's fine." He helped straightened Peter back up. "Try again."_

_A few more attempts and he was walking back and forth in the room much to the delight of May and Tony._

**End Flashback**

So he could walk now, but there was one thing he had yet to do.

The entire time he'd been at the tower he never looked in the mirror. He was going out of his way to avoid reflective surfaces. He knew he shouldn't be this way, but it was just hard. His entire life had changed and his appearance was forever altered.

MJ didn't seem bothered by his appearance. She even said the scars looked good on him.

Ned, after the first meeting, didn't look at him any different. 

May still gave him the same prideful eyes when he caught her looking at him. She would always see him as her little boy.

The Starks were the same.

Tony didn't even act like anything had changed with the way he looked. Even made amputee jokes which were funny. Still there were time Peter would see sadness when he thought he wasn't being watched. 

_I hope he understands this wasn’t his fault. I made a choice not him._

Pepper was the same minus the jokes.

Then there's Morgan. The little girl was always happy to see him. Kids are often brutally honest, but Morgan didn't care how her brother looked. 

_How did this little girl come to mean so much to me? The little sister I never knew I wanted._

So why couldn't he look at himself?

Peter rolled his legs off the bed sitting up. He could walk and moved around as much as he wanted, but his energy still depleted rapidly so he laid around still. But tired or not he needed to do this.

Still limping slightly he walked to his private bathroom. It was big and had the whole set up for assistance getting in and out of the large bathtub along with a shower. And there in front of him was the mirror he always looked away from.

Instinctively he was looking down he took a deep breath before forcing his head up.

The young man starring back at him was shocking.

His hair was growing back where it had been particularly buzzed. He was thankful May had cut the rest to match. Sure a buzzed off haircut wasn't something he'd had, but it was better than a partial cut on one side.

His eyes had bags under them. His left one was a lighter shade of brown so it stood out a little. The deep jagged scar ran up his neck over his eye was the most prominent. It was almost like a lightning bolt.

The burned flesh wasn't too discolored, per say, but was tight and shiny. It went down his face getting more rough,lumpy, and ridged. There were several that were as deep as the one on his face. One came less than an inch from being directly over his heart.

The burns go down his side and from his bath experiences he knew the went down his left thigh, but stopped above the knee. They weren't as bad once they got past his waist. And ,thankfully, they stopped completely before getting near his other 'web-shooter'.

All the scars get worse the closer he reaches his shoulder.

A vibranium plate was attached going about four inches down his pec and back. He was use to the arm, but was impressed how much it looked like he was wearing some tight metal sleeve over his old one. 

His body was gaining back the weight he had lost from bed rest and his muscle definition was slowly returning with the workout routine he had been doing with the therapy.

It was funny if he turned to the left he looked almost the same, but if he turned the other way...

He looked like someone who had gone through hell and left pieces of himself there.

Yeah he looked bad, but he was alive. That's all he could focus on.

After splashing some water on his face and looking at his left side once more he crawled back into bed.

* * *

He was truly happy he could talk now without having to stop mid sentence anymore.

Ned and MJ were stopping by daily to hang out with him and now that he could walk he took to being the tour guide showing them the lab was his first instinct.

"What do you guys think?" Peter asked as he finished showing his section of the lab off. 

"Can I please tell Flash?" Ned all but begged. 

Peter smirked. "You know the answer." 

"This would shut him up so fast."

"Shutting up Flash is one of my favorite pastimes. Don't interfere." Michelle told Ned.

"Here guys." Peter bought up his designs for his spidey suits.

"Cool. You're already planning to go back out there?" Ned asked.

"Not for a long time." Peter answered. It sucked but he couldn't be Spider-Man until he was ready. "This is a way to past the time. Still working on which color to go with."

"I like the black and red combo." Michelle informed. 

The three were interrupted by another voice behind them 

"Hey Peter, showing off the lab?" The huge form of Dr. Banner stepped off the elevator.

"Hey Dr. Banner these are my friends Ned and MJ."

"You're the Hulk." Ned was mesmerized. "How much can you lift? Do you still get that rage like when you were just the Hulk?"

"Ned stop." Peter tried to get him off the topic.

"I'm more impressed with the seven PHD's." Michelle looked over the huge man then Ned. "Seriously Ned he's one of the smartest men on the planet and all you want to see is how much he can lift?" She looked back at Bruce. "Thanks for bringing everyone back."

"You’re welcome. I'm just happy it worked." Bruce replied.

"Sorry Dr. Banner I'm just a big fan. You're like the ultimate nerd that became the strongest man in the world." Ned reasoned the awe struck.

"Nerd?" Bruce looked at Ned with a frown.

"I mean..You're no nerd..who said that?" Ned stammered. "Please don't throw me. Or do that would be awesome."

Bruce smiled. "Its okay. I know what I am. Don't think I'll be throwing you though. Way to much paperwork." He said with a very serious face.

Ned and Michelle were bothing thinking he was being very serious for a few seconds. Then Bruce and Peter started laughing.

"Anyway nice to meet you both." Bruce said as he sat at his desk and started hunting and pecking the keys on the system.

"Hey Dr. Banner can I get a photo? Please?" Ned asked. Visible excitement showing.

"Absolutely. Come on." Bruce pulled him over causing Ned to sqeak as he was easily moved.

"MJ come on." Ned motioned.

"I'm good loser."

"Come on it's the Hulk!" Ned pointed out like she completely forgot.

"Glad you reminded me. The green skin and huge frame slipped my mine."

"Come on MJ." Peter said as he took Ned's phone.

"You too Parker?" Michelle rolled her eyes at him.

"Please?" Peter gave his puppy dog eyes.

_Don't do that Parker! Damn it. He can never know what that does to me._

"Fine." She gave in.

Peter took the photo. Although Michelle said she didn't want to be apart of it he was able to get one with her half smiling.

Ned had huge grin on his face the whole time he was around Bruce. 

Bruce didn't mind. He always enjoyed when people didn't see the Hulk as a monster. Plus Michelle seemed more interested in Dr. Banner than the Hulk which made his day.

* * *

That night Peter was back in the lab watching as his new suit was being created. The red and black did look good and he was totally not doing it because MJ liked it. While that was happening Mr. Stark was off to his section making another suit with nanites. 

Tony didn't really need more, but it was something to keep busy and he did enjoy the time he spent in the lab with Peter.

Peter kept looking at Tony and finally spoke.

"Hey Mr. Stark can I ask you something?"

"Only if you stop calling me Mr. Stark and use my first name. I had to push for that name so don't let my work go to waste." Tony replied.

"Ok hmm. Can I ask you something Tony?" _That is never going to feel right._

"What on your mind Underoos?"

"How did you go about getting Miss Potts to...you know. Be more?"

Tony stopped his adjustment of his mach, not sure which number, suit and turned back to Peter. 

"That sassy girl who is always here?" 

"No..I mean yes..how did you know?" Peter asked.

"Hiding things from me. Yeah you're not going to be able to do that." Tony smirked as he kicked his feet up. "Details."

Peter sighed. _This was a bad idea._ "Never mind."

"Oh no you don't. FRIDAY lock the elevator." 

"Done boss."

"Now Spideroo come sit." Tony pushed out the other chair.

Reluctantly Peter sat crossing his arms over his chest.

"No sulking." Tony said as he leaned forward. "Now come on talk."

"It's MJ shes...I really like her and I think she likes me." 

"So what the problem?"

"I mean I think she does, but I don't know for sure. So I have... Well I think I have this plan."

"Stop." Tony interrupted. "Plan? Kid making a plan on things like this always go sideways. So what do you like about this girl?"

"Well she's smart and funny but in a dark sort of way. Plus she's always standing up for anyone in decathlon team when someone is being a jerk." Peter didn't want to tell Tony about Flash.

"So smart, sassy, and doesn't put up with others shit.Wow why does that sound familiar?"

Peter just groaned.

Tony smirked again. "Well Pete I wish I could give you some deep heart felt advice on how to win the girl but let's face it I didn't get Pep that way. It took years and for me to pull my head out of my ass to see what was right in front of me."

"Yeah, but you did."

"She was always the smartest of the two of us. She seen first hand what a overgrown man child I was. I had some growing up to do before she would even consider." He paused. "Of course saving her life helps."

"So what should I do?"

"Just be honest is my best guess." Tony shrugged.

"You're not much help." Peter grumbled.

"Look just tell the girl the truth. If she feels the same great. If not then at least you know. Life to short for what ifs." Tony pulled out his phone. "If you want l'll call Cap. He's like the lead authority on waiting to long."

"No. Please don't." 

"You sure? He can be an idiot, but he's pretty good with advice."

"No."

"Fine." Tony put the phone away. "Like I said Pete just go for it and see what happens. That's how I've lived my life."

"Is this advice to do or not do? I'm confused here."

"Smart-ass." Tony rolled his eyes. "Look you've been friends with this girl for a while now right?" Peter nodded. "Did you like her before you became friends?"

"Well I didn't really know her. She was quite and reserved. But since she took over as Captain she's really opened up more and she's just really great."

"Well you got this going for you. You really think Pep would have been crazy enough to ever get involved with me at the start? She learned who I was and what ways to understand me before she ever considered being with me. So you know your girl on a better level than if you just saw a pretty face that you wanted to date." 

"She's not my girl." Peter mumbled.

"Not with that attitude." Tony argued. "Like I said you know her better as a friend right? Do you think you could be a couple?"

"I want to try."

"Then take a chance and tell her. You beat the most powerful being in the universe don't be afraid now."

"MJ scarier than Thanos." Peter argued back. "I'll think about it." He started back to his station. "Umm thanks for listening Tony."

"No problem kido. And remember if it doesn't work you can always save her life that I know works."

Peter ignored him and went back to his suit.

* * *

It was that Friday when Peter decided to talk to MJ.

They were having a gathering for what had become a weekly movie night, which Ned and Michelle had been frequent in. 

The showing took up the entire wall of the main command floor that landing pad on the outside.

Tony and Morgan were there along with May. The movie of the night was the classic Star Wars. Peter had been adamant about showing it to Morgan who had absolutely loved Princess Leia, but though Shuri was cooler.

After all the snacks and drinks were gathered and everyone was set the movie began.

Ned, who had finally gotten over his star struck attitude at the sight of Tony, was sitting on one of the couches with May. Tony and Morgan were on another, the little girl resting against Tony.

Michelle had, to Peters luck, seated herself on the same couch as him. She did however have a book with her. She prided herself on multitasking saying she could finshed the book and watch the movie at the same time.

A few minutes in and once Peter say the others focused on the screen.

"Hey MJ." Peter whispered. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Michelle looked at him confused at what he wanted, but removed herself from the couch and started out the door Peter quietly behind her. Ned and Morgan were watching the movie, but May and Tony shared a look.

"I want to show you something." Peter said as he brought up the beads alway on his left wrist.

"Beads?" She was curious about them but wondered why he was bringing them up now. He'd had been wearing them for months now and never mentioned them.

"Not the beads themselves. Just watch."

Peter hit the commutation link and Shuri appeared floating over his wrist.

"Peter how are you?" Shuri asked

"I'm good Shuri. There's someone I want you to meet." Peter moved the projection around. "MJ meet Princess Shuri."

Michelle was stunned.

"Shuri this is my friend Michelle. MJ for short."

"Nice to meet you." 

"Yeah...nice to meet you too." She was actually talking to a living princess not some fairytale character.

"So this the girl you talk about Peter." 

"You talk about me?" Michelle gave him a dark look.

"No I mean yes, but she asked about my friends and the team came up so your name came up and so did Ned's." Peter reasoned.

_Maybe this wasn't the best idea._

He remember the look on MJ face when he told her who made his arm and thought she would be happy to actually meet Shuri and it gave him a reason to get her alone.

"If it's any concern he's said nothing but positive things about you and Ned."

"That's because he's smart. Well smarter than I gave him credit for." 

"That might be the nicest thing you ever said about me." Peter spoke.

"Don't make me take it back." Michelle threatened.

"I like your friend Peter." Shuri smirked she looked at Michelle. "I will be in New York in the coming weeks I be happy to meet in person if you're free?"

"Sure sounds cool." Michelle replied holding back the excitement at meeting probably one of the smartest most powerful women on the planet.

"Peter I have to cut this short.Talk next Friday." It wasn’t a question.

"Always Dr. Shuri." Peter smiled and turned off the connection.

Michelle gave him a look he couldn't place after he finished then went back to he default expression.

_Did she looked annoyed? No must be seeing things._

"MJ I didn't just ask you to come out here to meet Shuri. There's something else." Peter started.

"What's up?" Michelle gave him a contemplating looking.

Peter was nervous and could fee his hand starting to sweat. 

_Do it Peter._

"MJ I just...I really like you and if you don't it's ok I just.."

He couldn't finish because Michelle had put her lips on his. That completely caught him off guard. She broke the kiss and gave him an awkward smile.

"You kissed me..."

She rubbed her hands together to take her eyes off of him. "I like you too. Have for a while." She normally wouldn't be this open, but he almost died. She wasn’t going to waste this chance. "I wasn't just sitting with you because I didn't have friends."

Peter's face became the biggest smile he'd created since before the Snap. "That's great."

The two shared another awkward kiss. Yeah it wasn't some passionate make out session like the movies, but it was perfect for them.

When the broke off and looked at each other Peter found himself truly happy, but still asked.

"So none of this." Motioning to his prosthetic arm and braced legs. "Bothers you?"

"Are you calling me shallow Parker?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No that's not what I meant at all." He quickly tried to explain.

"I'm messing with you." She smirked. "Like I said the scars work for you. If I didn't know what a loser you were I'd think you were a major badass." 

"I thought you said I was one?"

"I said the scars looked badass." She clarified then her face got softer. "But you are pretty amazing."

Peter couldn't get the smile off his face then realized how long they had been out.

"We should probably get back inside." 

Peter offered his right hand. MJ looked at it then move to his left and took the metal hand. 

_She really doesn't care._

Peter lightly squeeze he hand and they walked back to the movie room.

They tried to be sneaky, but Morgan caught them coming in.

"Is she your girlfriend now?" Morgan asked as she saw their hands together. 

"I took pity." Michelle answered.

"Ouch." Peter said.

Michelle just shrugged, but her eye winked then she broke off and took her seat back.

He took the spot next to her only for Morgan to plow into his other side and nuzzle against him.

Tony looked a little offended, but smiled at the sight. 

A few minutes back into the movies Michelle rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

Peter gave a look over then grinned. 

_Life is good._

* * *

"How are we doing?" 

"Everyone is on board. They're ready to get started."

The man smiled. With some more planning and fine tuning this was going to be perfect. 

_You're going to pay Stark. In time you'll be nothing but old news._

"The kid?"

"Still at the tower. Stark barely lets him out of his site."

"I think it's time to begin the next phase of our plan."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. The world deserves the truth." He smirked. "Then it can be ready for our truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this didn't want to be written. It still feels a little off, but I wanted to get it out.


	11. Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors from outer space
> 
> Steve and the stones
> 
> May and Tony have a talk
> 
> A choice gets taken away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another.

Things were finally going well. His legs were slowly getting stronger, his scars were as healed as they could be, his arm was incredible, his eye was just as good as his other, he got to hang out with Ned almost everyday, and MJ and him were together.

All and all it was pretty good being Peter Parker. Not even Rhodey's therapy could dampen his mood. Although the latter was doing his best.

Right now Peter was trying to walk unaided in between two bars. His braces were on the end waiting for him and Rhodey was right next to him. 

His right leg was cooperating. His left was being stubborn. Each step took a lot of focus and grit. But he was doing it. Slowly. That was until he tried to hard and started to go down. His grip on the bars tightened, he heard the sound of metal bending and went to the floor. 

Rhodes was already grabbing him so his landing wasn't as hard as it might have been.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah just over stepped." Peter replied. 

"Well you can't say you're not getting your strength back." Rhodey motioned to the bars.

Peter looked up and seen the metal bars were smashed like empty tin cans. Despite the destruction of Tony's property he felt really good at seeing it. Sure his mechanical arm could do that easily, but his right arm was clearly getting stronger.

"Yeah. I'll be really happy though when I don't have to wear those." Motioned to his braces. "Anymore." He then realized who he was talking to. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"Relax kid. If I knew I would never have to wear mine again. I'd have the time down to the second." Rhodey reassured. 

"Everything going alright in here?" A new voice entered.

Peter looked back at the door an saw Steve Rogers leaning on the door.

"Yeah. Just destroying things." Rhoney answered. He grabbed Peters braces and helped reattach them.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Queens."_

_Peter saw Captain America standing in his room. He was in a white suit and holding his damaged shield._

_"Captain America."_

_"Steve's fine. I think you've earned it." Steve walked in. "Heard you're doing better."_

_"Getting there." Peter replied. His body hurt and as much as he wanted to sleep he wanted to be able to move too. "Is the...tunnel finished?"_

_"Yeah. Bruce can't make the jump so I'm going to."_

_"Wish I...could see it."_

_"Nothing really to see. Beside I'm sure Tony and Bruce will show you when they can."_

_"Hope so. I'm glad...you and Mr. Stark..aren't fighting...anymore."_

_"Yeah me too." Steve truly was. He knew he messed up, but was glad they had moved past it. "I thought I'd come by and visit just incase something goes wrong and I get lost in time."_

_Peter looked concerned. "Is that...really possible?"_

_"Probably not, but accidents have happened. It wouldn't be my first problem with time." Steve wanted to keep his real plan hidden." I wanted to say Peter that I'm truly impressed with you. You did an incredible thing."_

_"You would have...done the same. You did..do the same."_

" _I did_ _. Any regrets?"_

_"No." Peters voice didn't stutter or slow at all._

_Steve smiled. "Like I said. You have a lot of heart. Not everyone could do what you did."_

_"I had to..The world needs... Mr.Stark. Just like...it needs you.. The Avengers.... wouldn't be the same ....without either of you. You're family, right?" Peter meant every word. "I wish...we didn't..have to fight..when we met..but it...was awesome."_

_"You might be one of the strongest guys to ever kick me in the face." He smirked. "Would you mind holding on to this until I get back?" Steve motioned to his broken shield._

_"Yeah. Absolutely."_

_Steve put his broken shield on Peters dresser. Where he planned to let it stay._

_"I'll see you in a little while Queens."_

_"Good luck... Brooklyn." Peter gave a tired smile._

**_Later at the tunnel._ **

_"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."_

_"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."_

_Steve and Bucky hugged. The two men knowing the truth of what was about to happen._

_"I'm going to miss you man." Bucky spoke soft._

_"Ready Steve?" Bruce asked._

_Steve walked onto the platform and picked up Mjölnir and the stones._

**_"The Avengers wouldn't be the same without either of you. You're family."_ **

**_"I use to have nothing. Then I got this...this job. This family. And I was better because of it."_**

_Steve paused. The kids words in his ears along with Nats. He looked back at Sam and Bucky._

_"Back in a minute."_

_The tunnel opened and Steve went through._

_"Bringing him back in 5,4,3,2,1."_

_The tunnel opened and Steve reappeared._

_Steve stepped off the platform and approached Sam and Bucky._

_Bucky looked confused. "I thought."_

_"It's not the end yet Bucky." Steve smiled._

_"Thanks buddy." Bucky smiled back._

_"How'd it go?" Sam asked slightly confused by what they were saying._

_"All the stones are where they belong."_

_Sam noticed some red on Steve's cheek. "Is that lipstick?"_

_Steve wiped his check and grinned._

_"You going to tell me about that?" Sam smirked._

_"No. I don't think I will." Steve started back to the tower._

_So he changed his mind. Peggy was the girl he loved, but this group was his family. The kid reminded him of that. Maybe he should stop trying to find his life in the past._

_But it didn't mean he couldn't have his dance_.

**End Flashback**

Steve and Rhoney helped pull him up and Peter dusted himself off.

"Looks like Tony's going to need stronger equipment." Steve seeing the bar.

"You think I'm made of excise equipment?" Tony walked in and saw the damage to the bars then looked at Peter. "I'll make something you can't do that to." He smirked. 

The fact Peter was getting that strong was a big boost.

"Sorry."

"What have I told you about apologies?" Tony asked.

"Something like 'If you don't stop apologizing I'll take away your arm', but I don't think May,Pepper, Morgan, or Shuri will let you." Peter retorted.

"God, getting a smart mouth aren't you?" Tony gave a fake glare. "Well it's break time and Morgan's waiting for her tea party companion so get going." Tony smiled.

Peter's face went bright red. _Did he really have to say that in front of them!? Of course he did._

"Don't be so embarrassed Peter I'm sure you pull off the tiara well." Rhodey laughed. 

A mumbling Peter walked out with Rhodey chuckling behind him.

"Capsicle stay back." Tony said as Rhodey and Peter left.

Steve looked at Tony and waited. 

"Here." Tony offered a covered package he had brought in with him.

Steve with narrow eyes opened it. Inside was a perfect undamaged shield.

"Tony."

"You got lucky that the King Kitty was willing to give me some of that." Tony remarked. "Besides its yours. You're pretty talented with it. Like defy physics talent. Or were you planning to use the one on Pete's wall?" He knew that one was probably staying there.

Steve put the new shield on his arm. "Thank you Tony."

"Don't mention it. Ever. And don't break it again. I'm not making another or you won't learn not to do it." Tony said it, but knew he would if he had to. 

And Steve knew that.

* * *

The following week saw more visitors in the form of a space ship on the landing pad.

Peter went out of the main area where he and May were working on lunch. Something he was happy to be able to do. He love May but some of her cooking left a lot to be desired.

The crew disembarked some Peter recognized like Mr. Quill, Drax, the bug lady, and the blue girl.

Tony was already standing out by the ship.

"Next time you might want to call ahead so my security doesn't flag you a possible invasion." Tony recommended. He gave Nebula a nod. "Nebula."

"Stark." She returned the nod. "We were preoccupied with something. We heard your child has recovered."

The 'child' she was referring to was almost at the pad.

"I'm not a child." Peter whispered to himself. Although he was finding it funny the Guardians thought Tony was his actual father.

"The Spiderboy is here." Mantis pointed to him as she waved and smiled.

"Hi." Peter smiled and waved back. "Hey Mr. Quill."

"Hey smaller Peter. Wow that did not sound right at all. Probably just stick to calling you Spider-Man." Quill remarked. "You're up and moving. That's incredible since the last time we saw you, you were...you know."

"Extra crispy." Peter joked. He felt comfortable enough to joke about it.

"No Quill was referring to being lifeless and half mutilated." Drax corrected.

"What is wrong with you!" Quill yelled at him.

Peter didn't look to off put, but was a little startled by Drax's bluntness. 

"What? The Spider-Man is alive now and bearing the honor scars of the legendary battle." Drax boosted.

"You know it was a lot more peaceful without you idiots stinking up my ship." Rocket complained as he came down the ramp with Groot behind him.

"Except that's my ship." Quill growled.

"I am Groot." 

"Yeah he does keep saying that doesn't he?" Rocket smirked. "So you're the kid who killed purple jackass?" He stared Peter down. "Nice work."

"Thanks?" A talking raccoon was not something he was told about and thus surprised.

"Easy there Spiderboy. Yeah I talk and I can build anything that Stark can just better." Rocket spoke.

"Debatable Ratchet." Tony argued.

"You know before Thanos, you would have seemed strange." May spoke for the first time. It was taking a moment to take in the other species in front of her.

"Yeah well you humanys aren't exactly top of the list of normal are you?"

May smiled. "Can't disagree with you." May offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Rocket froze. This was new. "Yeah you too. Names Rocket. " He motioned to Groot. "This is Groot." As he shook May's hand.

"I am Groot." Groot was still buried in his game.

"Hello Groot." May gave him a smile as well.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded.

"Thats all he can say. If you need translation just ask." He looked back at Peter and is left eye specifically. "I see Thor gave away my eye."

"Yeah I tried not to take it, but its hard to argue with a God." Peter rubbed the back of his head. 

"Yeah well I'll get another for the big guy."

"Emphasize on big." Quill added.

"He's the same height as when we last saw him." Drax gave his confused expression.

"Bigger as in fatter Drax." Quill explained as he blotted his arms out like around him to show what he meant.

"Yes he has seemed to have grown fatter than before." Drax pointed. "He's even surpassed you on weight gain." He looked at Quill.

"I get it." Quill rolled his eyes. "I'll get a Bowflex while we're here."

Nebula had moved around the others to right in front of Peter. She gave him a hard and uncomfortable stare.

"You did what I dreamed of doing since I was a child. The death of my father." Nebula took Peters metal hand with her own. "Thank you."

When Thor removed Thanos head in The Garden she was conflicted. That Thanos did seem remorseful. The one Peter defeated was the monster she grew to hate. She felt nothing but relief at his demise.

"You're welcome?" Peter shook back. It was odd getting thanked for getting rid of someone's father.

"Yes you stole the kill of Thanos from me Spider-man." Drax was stone faced at Peter. 

"Umm. I'm sorry." Peter didn't like making aliens angry at him. It usually ended painfully.

"No apologies. You are a warrior." Drax pulled one of his knifes out. "You have earned my respect. Take this blade." Drax pushed the knife forward to Peter. "Use it to spill the blood of all who dare stand against you. And know you will always have an ally in Drax the Destroyer."

Peter and the rest of the group were stunned. Even Nebula looked momentarily off. The Guardians all knew what Drax's knives meant to him so to offer one was a big move.

Peter took the offered knife and thanked Drax. 

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" May offered to the group.

"Yes a feast!" Drax said as he made his way inside.

"I haven't had Terran food before." Mantis smiled as she followed.

"How upset will he be if you guys come back and this doesn't have blood on it?" Peter asked when Drax was out of ear shot.

"He'll probably take you out and have you kill someone with him." Rocket answered.

"I am Groot." Groot laughed.

"We'll just us it to cut up some streaks one night and not wash it." Tony said.

"That might be worse." Quill said. "One thing I know about Drax is he always takes care and cleans his blades." 

Talking about blades made him look to his waist where the Godslayer was. Almost five months and they still hadn't found her or this version of her.

"We better get inside before Drax eats everything. Including the table." Rocket said.

* * *

The next day.

Tony was walking by the elevator when it opened. May and Happy stepped out.

"Thanks for helping me today." May said.

"It's no problem." Happy smiled at her.

The two looking at each other with smiling faces until they finally noticed Tony.

"Don't mind me. Just pretend I'm not here." Tony said.

Happy stammered. "Well if you need my help again just ask." He looked just backed into the elevator and pushed the button multiple times until the door shut.

"What was that?" Tony gave May a look.

"Happy was helping me apartment hunting."

"You want to move out?" He didn’t like that at all. 

"Tony I'm grateful for everything you did for Peter and letting us stay here, but I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself and Peter."

"I never said you weren't. It's just isn't it better here? Peter loves being here."

"I'm not going to stop him from coming here, but we've taken advantage of your hospitality for long enough."

"I practically run a daycare for the most powerful people on the planet. Have you and Peter is actually more civilized. At least you clean up after yourself."

"I know what you really trying to say." May remarked. "You don't want Peter to move out do you?"

Of course I don't. I mean it will completely destroy Morgan. Have you even thought about her?" Guilt was not his strong suit to use, but he had to try.

"It's not her Tony, don't try to lie." She did care about that little girl, but wasn't going to be guilt tripped.

Tony rubbed his face. "Fine I don't want Peter or you to move out."

"Tony I told you that I'm happy to have you in Peter's life, but we do have other lives outside of here." May reasoned. "He's going to go back to school eventually."

"How about I help look for something closer to here?" He comprised. Peter would probably spend all his free time here.

"Tony I can't afford anywhere close to here."

"What if I hired you?" Tony offered. "Pepper could use a good assistant. Someone she trust."

"I don't want a handout Tony."

"If you think working for her is a handout you're insane." Tony reasoned. "She only put up with some of my crap. The rest she kick my ass over. She's tough but fair."

This wasn't his worst idea.

"Look you'll make enough that you'll be able to afford an apartment closer to here, Peter and you will be around almost as much as now, and Morgan doesn't get to miss her big brother. It's a win all around."

"I'll think about it." May said." And you can relax. Peter and I aren't going anywhere until he's 100% physically ready."

Well that set him at ease. Peter was still going through therapy so he had time. But then again he was thinking of teaming Pepper and May together more.

_That might bite me in the ass later._

* * *

Peter was sitting in front of the TV not really watching it as his pad was in his lap. He was going over his new ideas for arms. 

A detachable spider claw that followed after prey. It seemed sort of twisted, but could be very funny to watch. Like those Facehugger things in that old movie.

He got off the couch and started to the kitchen for a drink, but stopped at the wall. He looked up to the high ceiling and decided.

His right hand stuck then his metal one. Slowly, and with a big grin, Peter worked his way up the wall until he was on the ceiling. Yeah this hurt some but he ignored it.

 _Man this feels good._ Stuck to the ceiling would be strange for a normal person, but to Peter this was normal. His side was still sore, but he didn't care right now. The simple joy of being able to do this was worth any soreness.

"Petey?" Morgan came in and looked around. She knew he was here somewhere.

Peter smiled down at her then waited until she was under him.

"BOO!"

If she had been a little taller Peter was sure he could have caught her from how high she jumped.

"Meany!"The glare she gave him took the joy out of it for him. 

"Sorry Morgan I couldn't resist." Peter shot a web from his arm, anchoring himself, and decended down in front of her. 

She turned around her back to him.

"I'm really sorry Morgan." He tried again then thought of an idea. "Hey you want to swing?"

That turned her around.

The sound of giggling and Morgan yelling "Higher!" Was what Tony, May, and Pepper came into.

The three stopped when they saw Morgan sitting on a swing made of webs and Peter laughing as he pushed her. 

Peter was the one who spotted the other occupants first. He stopped Morgan when she came back.

"Uhmm. She made me do it." He pointed.

Morgan gave him her almost patented Stark look.

The adults all just smiled and laughed until the TV show that was on was interrupted.

"We apologize for interrupting you scheduled program, but we have breaking news." 

"Great." Tony rolled his eyes as he went for the changer, but stopped when the caption had Spider-Man in it.

"The controversial The Daily Bulges J. Jonah Jameson has the story."

Jameson came on to the screen.

"Good evening. Many of New York and the world have been waiting for news of the self-proclaimed 'Savior of the Universe'." Jameson said.

"Self proclaimed?" Peter asked with annoyed face.

"Yes everyone keeps asking the same questions. Where is Spider-Man? How is Spider-Man? But they should be asking the important question. Who is this masked vigilante?"

"Well this reporter has the answer. We've received a stunning new footage from the final moments with the alien Thanos." Jameson reported.

The screen changed. The footage was similar to the one from the first report, but zoomed in close. Really close. 

Just as Spider-Man snapped the picture froze. There on the screen all over the world was Peter's uncovered face.

"My top notch reporting has uncovered the identity of New Yorks masked super powered web swinger. A Queens resident named Peter Parker."

A year book photo went side by side with the footage picture.

Peter fell back on the couch white as a ghost.

"What the fu.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jameson makes his appearance.
> 
> I had Cap come back because I didn't like how his story went.  
> I get the idea behind it, but I don't see Steve Rogers sitting and doing nothing for 80 years while his best friend is tortured and turned into an assassin.  
> Plus he would have to ignore Hydra taking over Shield.  
> Tony's parents death.  
> It's a list that I just can't see him doing nothing about.


	12. I am Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall-out 
> 
> Peter has to make a choice 
> 
> Tony starts his hunt for the drone and looks for a solution for Peters issue.
> 
> Avengers Assemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jameson won't be as bad as in Canon in this. At least at the start.  
> He is deranged at times but not stupid enough to attack the guy who saved the world right away.

"Petey said a Mommy word!" Morgan gasped.

Tony didn't even acknowledge it his mind was in overdrive.

"Pep." 

She didn't even need direction. She was already calling lawyers and scheduling the media mess that was coming.

"Tony what the hell just happened?!" May shouted.

"What just happened is I'm going to buy the Bugle and throw Jameson off the roof!" 

_Who is behind that damn footage? Why now? I should have looked harder at that._

His thoughts began to focus and he realized Peter was scary quiet.

He looked back at the couch and saw Peter was gone.

"Peter?" May looked around.

"He went outside." Morgan pointed to the landing pad.

"Tony I'm going to talk to him. You do whatever you have to do. You have my full blessing." May informed and went out.

Tony looked at Morgan. "Does she have any idea what she just said?"

Morgan shrugged. "Daddy what's wrong with Petey?"

Tony picked her up and tried to calm himself.

"Pete didn't want everyone to know he was Spider-Man and now someone told on him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Why didn't Petey want people to know? He's a hero. Right?"

"Yes he is. But he doesn't like being the center of attention." Tony reasons. "He's not like me. Of course your daddys been a bit of an idiot in the past."

"Mommy still calls you that." 

"That's because it's another word she owns."

Pepper came back over to the two.

"I got a lawyer on the way down to have a chat with Jameson." Pepper said with a smile.

"Good. I need to go have a word with Rhodey." Tonys face grew dark as he went to the elevator.

* * *

Peter was sitting on the landing pad his feet dangling over the side.

May sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"May. What am I going to do?" 

"You're not going to do anything.Tony and Pepper are handling the legal part. I'm going down to the Daily Bugle and shoving my foot up Jameson ass." 

Petet smiled at that, but it didn't matter.

"It won't change anything. They know. Everyone knows."

"It's not over Peter. Maybe Tony can make the footage unreliable."

"May look at me!" He never raised his voice at her but he was loosing it. "One look at me and it confirms it. My face. My arm." Tears were starting.

"Baby." She pulled him closer.

He wept into her shoulder. _Why did someone do this? What did I do?_

"I was ok with being the one arm weird kid. I even thought it would help sell that I couldn't be Spider-Man, but now..I don't know what to do." Peter felt small.

"I don't know what to do right now Peter, but you're not alone. One way or another we'll get through this."

Pepper came out after a while. 

"Hey guys we need to talk." She said. "I'm setting up a press conference for tomorrow afternoon. We have to decide on the course you want to take."

"What are our options?"

"We can deny it. The footage hasn't been verified and we can cause doubt about it."

"What about my.." Peter gestured to arm, legs, and scars.

"The car accident cover is still available. With the amount of people that went though similar events after coming back."

"The others?"

"We confirm it." Pepper reluctantly admitted.

"That's it?" Peter said. "I lie more or just come clean?"

"I wish there were better options Peter." Pepper replied.

"Where's Tony?" He asked.

"Looking into something."

* * *

The same time this was going on the decathlon team was meeting.

"So any word on Peter?" Betty asked.

"He's almost healed. Still going though therapy, but he's walking again." Ned answered.

MJ and him kept the details of Peters injuries to a minimum. They still didn't know how they would take the arm and scars.

"Can't wait until Penis can rejoin." Flash said with heavy sarcasm.

Ned got angry. "What's your problem? Peters really hurt and all you can do is insult him."

"It's not an insult, it's a nickname. A term of endurement."

"The only thing we have to endure around here is your constant jealousy of Peter being smarter than you." Michelle said.

Flash ignores her and pulled out his phone.

"I hope he comes back soon. The team could really use him." Brad chimed in and smiling at Michelle.

She could tell it was an attempt to get her attention, a poor one considering he was a kid the last time he'd even heard of Peter, but she gave him a nod back. Then turned her focus back to Flash.

"Eugene put the phone away and start the flash card or I'll accidentally step on it. Repeatedly." Michelle warned.

"Chill Cap. Look it news on Spider-Man!" Flash turned the phone around.

That had Ned and Michelles attention. 

The whole group found themselves gathering around Flashes phone. 

_**"A queens resident named Peter Parker."** _

Everyone reeled back and looked directly at Ned and Michelle.

"MJ? Ned?" Betty spoke first.

"It can't be. This is some sort of prank right?!" Flash looked very white.

"Dismissed." Michelle shouted as she and Ned ran out the room ignoring everyone else.

* * *

Tony exited the elevator where Rhodey and Bruce were waiting.

"You told me you were handling it!" Tony shouted.

"I told you there was nothing to do!" Rhodey snapped back. "Whoever was watching knew how to hide from your tec." He took a breath. "Tony we looked in every place we could and some we weren't allowed to."

"Tony we were watching and nothing came of it. As the weeks went by we focused on other things." Bruce reasoned. Then that led to a question. "It's been months. Why would they release this now?"

"I don't know. But when I find this guy/girl I'm launching my iron fist down their throat." Tony promised.

"They have to have a reason for this now." Rhodey pondered. 

The door opened and Steve came in. "I just heard. What's the situation?" 

"Fine the drone asshole and beat them to death." Tony replied.

Steve stopped. He had only seen Tony like this one other time. He was ready to kill someone.

"I'm not going to tell you to calm done because I don't want to fight. What can we do to help?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." Tony slammed his hands down this was infuriating. His mind ran over everything he knew. "They waited until now to release it. The only thing that's changed is Peter's condition."

_Peter's condition.._

"Bruce you and Helen kept records of Peter progressive right?" 

"Of course. What would...you think someone hacked those files." 

"Yours or Chows. I need her up here."

"Already calling her." Rhodes said.

While he waited for her Tony went to Bruce's computer and began to work. Whoever this was would have to not only beat his anti hack wear, but sneak past FRIDAY. Something not easily done after he took the princesses advice and upgraded them.

When Helen came in he went grabbed her notepad and began scouring through it until he finally found the problem.

"Here. It's hidden in your email. Very well hidden."

"My notes are still connected to FRIDAY why didn't she catch it?"

"Because they knew how to hide from her. They didn’t take anything, just watched and she was looking for anyone after your work not this."

"So someone used a cloaked drone to spy on your compound and hacked your system. To what out the kid?" Steve asked.

"Whatever they want this is just the first thing. Someone doesn't go through this just to make a kids life difficult." Bruce reasoned.

"Any luck tracing the hack?" Rhodes asked.

"Somewhat whoever did this is good, but this does give me a starting point." Tony sighed. "Even with this it's going to take time to comb through and I don't have a lot of that now. FRIDAY get started on this."

"Right away Boss."

"Peter's got bigger issues right now and that comes first. Bruce can you get the report we created for Peter's 'accident'?" Ton asked.

"I going to see someone who might be able to get some intel." Steve said as he left.

"Tony what are you thinking?" Rhodes asked.

_Cant be sure just yet, but whoever this is had to have worked here to be able to hide like this or still is.._

_Enough of that Peter comes first. If there was some way to get Peter and Spider-Man in the same place together...._

"I think I have an idea to convince everyone the footage was fake." Tony said.

* * *

Jameson sat in his office. His story was the highest on the the television and the internet. He had the whole world watching his show. 

Spider-Mans identity would be another pulitzer prize. He was certain that. Just an hour after the reveal and his story was on everyone's mind.

"Mr. Jameson someone is here to see you." An intern reluctant knocked.

"I told you not to disturb me. You're fired! Now unfire yourself and get me my coffee." He ordered.

"Sir he is.."

"I told you to get my coffee!" 

The intern left but another individual came in. A man wearing a suit, with red sunglasses, and a white cane.

"Who are you and why are you bothering me?"

"Mr.Jameson my names Matt Murdock. I've been hired by the Parker family as their lawyer for the lawsuit against the Daily Bugle."

Lawsuit? Everything I reported was the truth and verified. Besides I have the best lawyers in New York on speed dial."

"Mr. Jameson do you have any idea the legal storm you've unleashed on yourself?"

"I have freedom of the press! I have a right to report the news."

"You released an unconfirmed footage and called it factual. Even if it was proven you have caused endangerment to the life of a minor by releasing this information."

"My information was verified! You have nothing!" Jameson shouted. "Now get out of my office!"

"This is a courtesy Mr. Jameson. I've been told if you recant your story, give a full apology, and never report on Peter Parker without consent then the suit will be dropped. If not than we do this my way." 

Matt knew there was no chance of any of that, but Jameson reaction would cement the action to take.

"I said get out!"

Jameson grabbed a stapler and tossed it over Matt shoulder. To his surprise the lawyer caught it easily.

"Throwing thing at a blind man?" This was to easy. "Well it's been a pleasure. I'll see you in court Mr. Jameson." Matt smiled. "Also Wilson Fisk had better lawyers. Where is he now?" 

Matt left a red faced, yelling Jameson to take it out on his employees.

* * *

Tony pulled Peter down to the lab later that day.

"I got an idea Pete. This could fix all the problems that hack of a journalists caused."

"How?" Peter didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Using some old technology I shut down." Tony answered. "Say hello to B.A.R.F." Tony put on the glasses and the room changed to a carbon copy if Peters room.

"What?" Peter looked at the hologram." That's cool but I don't get it."

"There's going to be two yous at the conference."

"Mr. Stark I mean Tony you're not making any sense."

Tony smiled. "Come on out." He jesters to the bathroom door.

Another Peter emerged out. Peter jumped back at his doppelganger. 

"That's freaky." Peter said.

"You're tell me." Peter two said.

Tony turned off the projection and Rhodey was standing in the other Peters place.

"This." Motioning to his glasses. "Was created for another purpose, but with some tuning we can create a this perfect replica of you." Tony explained.

He was trying to ignore the irony of using the tec for one of the reasons that psycho said it would be good for.

"I'm setting up the projector in the conference room so it will take over when Rhodey comes out. He volunteered." Tony continued.

"Was drafted." Rooney corrected.

"He'll be you and we'll the use the car accident explanation to the injuries and missing limb. We have doctors and ER papers already prepared."

"Rhodey will be a real person to answer questions and to interact with." Bruce said. "With you being Spider-Man you'll be able to demonstrate that you are who you say you are. Like wall crawling or swinging."

"So with the two of you on stage that should put a lot of doubt in the footage." Tony said." Plus how long the took to release it will make it stand to reason it might be edited to look like they assumed you were Spider-Man simply because of you were injured at the same time and receiving care at the same place."

"So were trying to fool the world." Peter said. This didn't seem right. It felt dirty and dishonest.

"Pete if there was another way I would do it." Tony said. "If you want that normal life or as normal as you can this is the way.

"Okay." Peter sighed. 

"Trust me kid this will work." Tony reassured."I've modified your suit a little so the legs work like you braces. No limping and full range of motion."

"What about Spider-Man injuries?" Peter asked.

"We'll keep those on a need to know bases. We won't let them know you lost the arm or eye. We have a detailed list of approved things for you to tell them."

"Me? Isn't Pepper doing that?"

"It will be better coming for their hero." Bruce said. "We have a cue picked that will start the projection and for Rhodey to come out."

"This just seems like a lot of dishonest tricks." Peter groaned. "Couldn't we get someone to play Spider-Man and me be me?"

"No one here fits your body or height. And anyone we find could spill the truth for the right amount." Tony answered. "It's the best idea I got kid." He put his arm Peters shoulder. "Unless you want to just come clean and tell the world."

Peter took his 'script' and began to read.

* * *

The day of the press conference Peter was either going to throw up or pass out. His body hadn't decided yet.

"Pete if you walked a line in the floor I'm not paying for it." Tony warned.

"Sorry." He stopped pacing. 

It felt good to be in his suit again. He just wished he was out swinging instead of here.

"Hey Queens. You're not alone okay? We're with you out there." Steve promised as he and the others started to out the door.

"Peter just stick to the story ok. You'll be okay." Rhodes as he went to the other entrance.

Peter would enter first in full Spider-Man outfit and then when he called Rhodes would in his Peter hologram.

"We're going to get everything set up and ready for you." Pepper informed. "You'll hear when it's your cue. Okay?"

Peter nodded as he kept reading his part and Peter Parkers introduction.

His super hearing suddenly caught the sound of someone behind him. He wiped around, not thinking his side and leg weren't 100%, so he stumbled over himself.

"Graceful." His snarky girlfriend said.

"MJ what are you doing here?" 

"My boyfriend is about to go in front of the world and looks like he is going to have to be hospitalized again. Am I not supposed to be here?" She deadpanned.

"How'd you get past all of those reporters?"

"Happy helped. You know that's a bad name for him. I paint him as a different dwarf." 

Peter laughed at that. Michelles smiled, but turned concerned.

"Ned came too but I asked him to give us a minute. How are you doing loser?" 

"I think I'm going to pass out." 

"Don't. I won't catch you." She informed but she had noticeable worry on her face.

"What do you think I should do?" 

"What you want to do. No one else can make that decision for you."

"No ones going to want their 'Savior' to be some crippled kid with a messed up face."

"Who cares what they want. You are the one who dusted Thanos. You ended the fight. YOU survived the impossible. Peter you don't owe them anything."

"I'm Spider-Man. I want to help people. I don't do it to be owed something."

"Exactly. You are Spider-Man. No one can change that."

"I still feel wrong using some hologram to trick everyone." 

"Can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you live with tricking everyone like that?"

"I don't know. What if they find out? What if something happens and i get exposed? Or my arm does? Will the even understand why I had to lie?" Peter ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Whatever you do out there I'm on your side." Michelle reassured as she took his hand.

"Thanks for being here." Peter took both her hands in his.

Michelle pulled one hand away and put it on Peter scarred face. Then pulled him in for a kiss. It ended with them resting there for heads against each other.

"Go get em." Michelle whispered. 

* * *

Pepper introduced Spider-Man. Peter exhaled, pulled his mask down, grabbed his note card, and went out the door.

The large amount of reporters was startling. It looked like every news organization from all over the world had sent someone.

When he stepped out cameras flashed and they started talking over each other.

Peter took the podium with Mr. Stark standing on his right. Bruce was behind them and Captain America with him. Peter was probably the most well guard teen on the planet right now.

"Umm thanks for coming everyone." Peter stammered. "I'm happy to be able to stand in front of you now."

"Are you Peter Parker?"

"How did you survive the stones?"

"Is Jamesons report true?"

The reporter's started speaking over each other and Peter was not getting a chance to talk.

Thunder suddenly began shaking the whole building. Large lighting bolts crossed the sky. Then a lone figure slammed onto the ground.

Thor had arrived. In full battle armor, his right eye covered, and wielding Stormbreaker. He marched through the sea of quaking reporters and took a place next to Peter.

"Hello everyone." The tall blonde greeted to assembly.

"Mr. Thor you didn't have to be here." Peter informed.

"Nonsense. I'm here to give my support to my fellow 'Vanquisher of Thanos'." Thor patted Peter's back. "Now is anyone else going to interrupt him? It's incredibly rude." Thor's eye narrowed.

No one made a sound. Until one reporter spoke.

"Spider-Man no one here can argue that everyone on the Earth and the universe does owe you a debt. We just want to know the validation of that footage. The truth."

"Ok..well here it is." Peter held up his card. "The truth is..." Peter started then stopped. He knew Rhodey was waiting for the cue to open the door, but some old words were stuck in his head.

_**"The truth is...I am Ironman."** _

Peter looked at his mentor and made his choice. He tossed his card into the air.

"The truth is my name **is** Peter Parker." He pulled off his mask showing his scarred face to the world. "And I am Spider-Man."

The whole room erupted.

Tony looked at Peter with shock, but the smile was quickly forming.

_That's my boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was funny that Tony would think of using the same idea as Beck. Just for two very different reasons.
> 
> The ending of this chapter was a toss up. Part of me wanted to go with the hologram to use as a cover, but the bigger part wanted Peter to pull a Tony.


	13. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world knows their hero now
> 
> Ned becomes very popular 
> 
> Peter and Tony prepare for the worst
> 
> The worst prepares for Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish this one earlier than expected.
> 
> Glad so many liked the last chapter.
> 
> This is mainly a filler to get things set up for the next couple of chapters.

Peter slumped into his seat. They world knew now and he couldn't take it back. Was it a mistake?

After the reveal the questions didn't seem to stop. Finally Tony and Pepper pulled him off stage and right into May's arms.

She wasn’t mad. Surprised yes, but she did understand why he did it.

Michelle was waiting behind them. It took a good eye to see the slight smile on her face.

Pepper was muttering something about being the same. 

Tony gave him and May some space. 

"So I guess we're just throwing out any plan!" Rhodey said as he came over.

"What can I say? Pete has good taste in role models." Tony said.

"Yeah? Get a paternity test done already." Rhodey snarked as he walked away.

Tony smirked and went to sit next to Peter.

"Why did you do it kid? You hate attention." Tony asked.

"I couldn't lie. Not like that. If anyone found out the truth they'd never trust me."

"Well you did it for a good reason then. I'm with you 100%." Tony reminded him.

"I know, thank you." 

"Man of Spiders you did well. Come let us drink in celebration." Thor offered. "Stark where is your finest beer?"

"Mr. Thor I'm 16." Peter stammered.

"Ah then a light beer for you." Thor smiled.

"No beer." Both May and Tony said at the same time.

"It's not a celebration without beer." Thor grumbled.

"I'll get a keg brought out for you if you don't mope." Tony offered.

Thor immediately brighten at that. "Agreed Stark. Bring on the kegs!"

"Keg. Plural. One." Tony reminded him.

"Then what will the others drink?" Thor asked.

Peter laughed. He knew this was going to change everything, even more than his injuries already had, but at least he could have some laughs with this odd group of awesome people.

When he felt someone sat on his otherside he saw Michelle take his left hand. He gave her his best reassuring smile. Which she returned.

He saw Ned being mesmerized by Thor who was starting a conversation with him. Peter had told him about Ned's online gaming and for some reason Thor was interested in learning his username.

After Ned, while sweating, told a joke Thor burst out laughing and patted his shoulder hard. The God of Thunder seemed to like him. Then Ned passed out. 

Thor looked shocked then poked Ned with Stormbreaker before casually walking away.

Rhodey had to help him up. Ned had a huge grin the rest of the day.

_Good or bad this is the choice I have to live with. With them I can. I hope._

* * *

Of course the outcome was huge. Everyone was now talking about how a child had saved them. Shocked was the best expression that was on everyone's mind. The calls and emails filled Peppers computer. Every news channel wanted to schedule an interview with the hero.

She made no attempt to hide her slight annoyance at the flood of requests she was getting. 

May was indeed her new assistant so it worked out that she was going over all the request as well. 

Peter felt a little bad. The two amazing women were really busy now because of him. Luckily Pepper had more than enough experience from having to deal with this before thanks to Tony.

While they were dealing with the fall-out Peter was back in his civilian clothes and working on his school work to keep his mind off what was happening.

He wasn't behind due to the material being brought to him thanks to Ned and MJ. Now he had to wonder about what it was going to be like when he went back.

He never liked being the center of attention and preferred to be just the nerd that loved science and syfy movies. But now he knew that was gone forever. Everyone in the school would be trying to be his friend now just to be close to the 'Savior'. He really hated that title.

_God how am I going to put up with Flash now? Though I would have loved to get his reaction to the reveal on tape. Maybe Tony could hack something and bring it up?_

Well at least he had time until then. Going back soon was probably pushed back now. He didn’t like that but was thankful for it too.

"Hey Petey." 

Peter turned and seen Morgan standing at his door way.

"Hey Morgan." He smiled.

"You look sad." She said as she came over to his desk.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking." 

"What about?" The eager little girl questioned.

"Well everything. A lot is going to be different now."

"How?"

"Well everyone knows I'm Spider-Man now. That's going to be hard to deal with." Peter explained.

"Why?" 

There it was a child's favorite question. 

"I didn't want to put anyone I care about in danger Morgan. Now all the bad people who I stopped will try to use them to get to me."

"Daddy will protect them!" Morgan reassured.

Peter smiled. "I know but it still makes me a little scared."

Morgan frowned then she got an idea. Before Peter could say anything she ran out the door to her room. 

_What's she up to?_

She came running back in holding something behind her back. With a big grin pulled out a plushie.

A Spider-Man plushie.

_Where has she been hiding that?_

"Here he helped stop bad dreams when you were gone so he can help you now." The little girl explained.

Peter felt so much at that moment and it was pointless to try not to let some tears fall at this amazing girl who had become his little sister.

"Morgan...thanks but don't you need him?" 

"Why? You're here now." She gave a puzzled look.

Peter couldn't hold back he picked her up and squeezed her tight, not to tight, in a hug. Earning a giggle fest from Morgan.

After they both calmed down Peter became aware of the time.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be in bed?" 

"I'm not tired." She whined.

"Come on." Peter carried her back to her room.

A little later Tony was getting a drink and, as he usually did, he checked in on the two. Not finding Peter in his room he went to Morgan's and almost lost it at the Hallmark moment.

Peter was in Morgan's bed with her latched on to his good side. Both sound asleep.

Tony shut the door after taking plenty of photos.

* * *

The next morning.

Tony found Peter in the lab. The kid was designing and moving faster than he should as different mechanical arms created his work.

"What are you working on kid?" He asked as he came in.

"Something to help protect the others." Peter explains as he enters a new code.

Tony looked at the devices being created. It looked like two wristbands.

"Both shoot out electric webs." Peter told him. "Not enough to kill but it will stop any attacker. And they can turn into a glove to use. It can hit hard enough to knock Captain Rogers down."

"Something for your friends?" 

"I have to. I told the world who I am. I made enemies and I'll make more." Peter said. "How did you do it?"

"I made a dozen suit and got my house blown up." Tony answered.

"Was that supposed to be a motivation or an example of what not to do?" 

"Well it all worked out in the end so take it how you want." Tony answered. "So you got your girl and best friend covered. Aren't you overlooking someone?"

"No I'm still making designs for May. I just haven't made anything I like yet." 

"Well you can slow down on that I got something for May already." Tony smiled.

He pulled out a case and opened it. Peter peeped in and looked at Tony.

"Isn't that the same one as yours?" 

"Built for a more feminine frame. More like Peppers but I changed the colors to something more spider friendly." 

"You're giving this to her?" 

"Of course." Tony replied. "I know better than anyone how crazy you can go wanting to protect someone you love. So I made this last night. Make it easier for you, and I had a free afternoon."

Peter smiled. Of course Tony would be jumping ahead with solutions right after the conference.

"Thank you Tony." 

"No problem kid." Tony grinned back. "Now let's change the mood."

Tony hit the controls.

**Back in Black. I'm..**

"Oh I love Led Zeppelin." Peter said.

The music stopped abruptly.

Peter turned back to Tony and saw a look that was a mixture of shock and bewilderment.

"What?"

"You and I are going to have a very long talk." Tony replied with the most serious tone he hade ever used.

* * *

To nobody's surprise the day at school Michelle and Ned were the center of attention.

Everyone looked at them with anticipation as the two walked in.

"We should have skipped." Michelle responded.

Betty was the first one to approach them.

"Did you guys know?" She asked.

"Yes." Michelle shrugged as she made her way to her locker.

"Hey!" Betty followed after her. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

She wasn’t being demanding just really curious.

Ned answered. "Peter asked me not to."

"And I didn't want to. "Michelle added. 

The rest of the team started to gather around in the three. Flash was surprisingly absent.

"So the car accident was a lie." Betty said.

"A cover. Peter wanted to hopefully have a more normal life and I think he earned it. But that prick reporter ruined that for him." Michelle answered.

"Still Parker is Spider-Man how can we not freak over this?" Brad asked. He was genuinely astonished and now worried. Michelle seemed to be very close to Parker.

"By accepting that he still Peter and wants to be seen as that. Not 'The Savior of the Universe' or whatever title anyone else is pinning on him." Michelle grabbed her books. "Alright losers some of us have class." She broke through the crowd.

Ned found himself surrounded by every sort. Jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, etc. Everyone asking him details about Peter and how long he knew.

_I'm Spider-Mans best friend. Everyone knows that now. AWESOME!_

After some teachers separated the groups and sent everyone to their classes Ned was walking to chemistry with Betty along side him since the had the same class.

"I'm sorry about lying to you guys." Ned apologized to Betty.

"It's okay." Betty said. "I mean how cool is it we have Spider-Man in our school. On our team. That's just awesome." 

"He's still just Peter." Ned reminded. "He is awesome but he just wants to be treated like he use to be. Speaking of which where's Flash?"

"I think he reevaluating his life decisions right now while crying in a corner." Betty answered.

Ned and her laughed that became a comfortable smile between them until the bell rang and broke their concentration.

* * *

Prison was hell. Just the limits if being locked up like an animal and never getting eyes off you. Six years he spent here thanks to his daughter date. 

When people started to turn to dust around him it was probably the most afraid he had ever been in his life. Not for himself but for his family. 

They got lucky. His wife and daughter were spared the Decimation and for that he was grateful.

With everyone suddenly coming back five months ago and the news of Spider-Man being the one to defeat the one responsible he had to admit he was pretty impressed.

Now he heard the news that Peter took off his mask and told everyone who he was. 

_Got guts kid. Stupid but no one can call you a coward._

Of course this made things difficult for him as well as Parker. As the man approaching him at dinner showed.

"So the freak who put us in here was a kid. Gotta ask did you know?" Gargan demanded.

Toomes gave a glare. "Told you if I did he'd be dead." 

"Well at least now I know. We know. I already got wheels in motion outside. What are you going to do?"

"Doesn't look like I need to do anything ." Tombs went back to his meal.

"That's it?! You're soft Toomes." 

Toomes put down his spoon. "I'm sure your guys outside can handle a kid. Besides I prefer the up close approach. If they fail then when I get out. I'll kill Parker myself."

"Well see who gets that luxury." Gargan grinned as he walked off to his table.

Toomes picked his spoon back up and went back to eating. 

He was stuck in his own mind. Sure Parker put him in here, ruined his life, hurt his daughter. But he saved her, saved him, and now saved the world. 

For now he had to play this smart and patient. Any luck someone else will get to Spider-Man and the whole issue will be resolved.

_Sorry Pete it's survival of the fittest. I'm not gunning for you but I'm not stopping anyone else._

* * *

May was in the kitchen when Peter found her. 

"May I have something for you. Well Tony and I have something. Okay Tony made it, but I'm delivering it.."

May smirked. "Peter slow down. Take a breath." 

"Right. Here." Peter handed her a box.

May opened it and pulled out the nanotechnology arc reactor. 

"What's this?"

"Your safety suit." Peter informed. "It's incase things go bad. With everyone knowing who I am there's some who may try to get me by getting you..." He hated even thinking about that. "Wear this and hit the center. You'll be fully protected like Tony or Pepper."

"I don't think I'm built to be Ironman or Ironwoman." May said.

"You won't be. It's just a way to be safe or get away fast." Peter explained. "I think Pepper wants to show you how it works later."

"Okay." May put the device in her pocket for now.

"Great. I want you to be safe May more than anything." 

"That's supposed to be my job for you. Remember?" 

Peter smiled, but there was something else he wanted to discuss.

"What is it? I can see your mind moving." 

"I don't think we should move out." Peter said.

"I have to agree with you Peter." May stated.

"Because it's safer here and..wait did you just agree with me?" Peter stammered.

"Don't be too surprised." May scuffed. "My plans for a new apartment went up when you took off your mask."

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that."

"Peter it's okay. You did what you thought was right. That's what I always told you to do." May said.

"Still I didn't want to make your life harder. You done so much and you don't deserve to have this on you too."

"On me? I'm not the 'face of heroism' now am I?"

Peter groaned at that. It was another news station that pinned that to him.

"Peter things are different now. I know we have to be careful. And I know that you are going to be in even more danger now." May explained. "So if if we have to live here just so I can get some sleep at night, then it's okay. Plus now we don't have to see Morgan or Tony give us the tear eyes to stay."

Peter smiled at that. He really didn't know how he would have dealt with moving out. He had gotten so used to having Morgan, Tony, Pepper, and well everyone else around that it seemed off to move away.

"Just please promise me you'll always keep that on you." Peter begged as he pointed to her nanotec she had.

"Only if you promise to always be safe when you go out again." May compromised.

"I'll be as safe as I can be." He promised.

"Guess that's the best I can get."

"Yeah. Sorry." He looked down.

"Don't be. Being a hero means doing things others won't or can't do. I'll trust you out there as long as you always come back."

"I love you May." 

"Love you too."

* * *

Well that went exactly as he hoped it would. Exposing Peter worked out perfectly. 

"Was that what you wanted?"

"The weight of the world on a teens shoulders? Yes now we'll watch the world do the rest."

How much will being the center of attention effect the kid that hid behind a mask?

"How's the tec coming?" He asked.

"The combination with the drones is working beautifully. It took time to work around Starks software, but we were able to fully weaponize them like you asked."

"Told you it was genius. Stark never knew what he threw away." _What he pissed away on his therapy session! "_ Speaking of Stark did he find the bug?"

"Yes." William grinned.

"Then the first breadcrumb is out. Let's see if he's still the same arrogant brat." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add the Led Zeppelin joke and Tony's reaction.


	14. Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school
> 
> Flash redemption? (Maybe maybe not)
> 
> Sandwich time
> 
> Once a hero always a hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter returns to school in this chapter. 
> 
> Love all the comments and kudos guys. Keep em coming ;)

This was it after five months Peter was going back to school. Two weeks after the reveal. Pepper hoped some of the media furry would calm, but everyone wanted an interview with Peter. 

It was a mixture of fear and excitement that ran through him. Fear of all the fangirls and boys, but he really missed his classes and being with MJ and Ned outside of his home.

"So got your books? Back pack? Phone? Web shooters?" May asked.

"Check. Check. Check. Double check." Peter showed wrist with the slimmer design web shooter that looked like a wrist band.

He only needed one thanks to his arm having a built in one. He was finally out of his braces and walked without noticeable issues. Running was a pain and gave him a small limp so he avoid it.

"Happy has been kind enough to drive you." May told him.

"He doesn't have to. I wouldn't mind getting on a bus or even swinging?" Peter said hopefully.

"Not happening Underoos." Tony said coming in.

"Why not? I could swing there and then change back into my clothes."

"So you want everyone reporter outside to know you're going to school?" Tony asked.

"Oh right.." Peter didn't forget about all the people wanting to see him outside, but he did like to pretend they weren't there.

"So here's the plan. Happy is going to look like he driving you out, while in truth we three with being taking a less noticeable car." Tony explained.

"You're coming?" Peter was surprised.

"We both are." May said.

"I'm driving because I want to." Tony reasoned.

"How bad do you think it's going to be?" Peter asked.

"Bad. Reporters are vultures. They're camped out at all hours hoping just to get a glimpse of you kid. They love you now but the second you slip up they'll be all over you." Tony answered. "Pepper had a list of rule about how to deal with them. She go over them with you before we leave. Listen to her. Because I didn't." 

"Okay." Peter agreed. "I need to grab my suit anyway."

"You maybe walking and moving fine now, but you are nowhere near ready to be out swinging or fighting crime yet. The suit stays here." Tony said.

"Come on! What if something happens and I need it?!" 

"Pete you know I'm right." Tony said softly. "I promised you when you were ready you'd be back out there, but not yet."

Peter hated it but Tony was right. His movements were still limited and it could impede his reactions. Not something he can afford when dodging bullets.

"Alright no Spider-Man yet. But soon right?" Peter asked.

"When your ready." May said. "I know you want to but not yet. Okay?"

Peter agreed and then Pepper came in.

"Peter we need to talk." She said.

"Right, rules?" 

"Yes." She laid down a piece of paper.

Peter sat at the table and looked it over. 

  * Stay Calm, Professional & Factual.
  * Don't Say Anything You Don't Want Published. 
  * Assume You're Being Recorded.
  * Stay off fan sites.
  * Don't try to fight the media.



Peter looked over the list. It made since. 

"Is this it?"

"No this is just the start. I'll handle all the other aspects. This is incase you are out and don't have anyone around."

"Okay. Any other tips?" Peter wanted as much information he could get.

"You need to keep your relationship with Ms. Jones on the down low."

"What? Why?"

"Everyone is going to want as much information about you as possible. How do you think they'll react to the girlfriend of Spider-Man?"

"So no dates?" He really wanted to take her swinging. _I know she'll love it._

 _"_ No public dates." Pepper answered. "I know it not fair, but this will be easier on her."

"I'll talk to her about it before we go in." 

"Something else we need to discuss." Pepper stated. "You're going to have to give a full interview at some point."

"No. No. No." Peter said.

"Peter the reporters are not going away until they get one. You are the biggest story in the world right now. They're not giving that up."

Peter groaned and hit his head into the table.

"Wish I could say it isn't your fault, but it is a little."

"Fine." Peter reluctantly agreed. "You’re going to be there right?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll get a journalist that will be honest and trustworthy. If I can find one."

"Please no one from the Bugle." 

"I going to pretend you didn’t just assume I would consider them at all." 

* * *

Once Happy pulled out and some of the mob started to follow him. Tony drove his now cloaked car out in the other direction.

After a few turns he disengaged the cloak and his Bentley was shown.

"Well that worked beautifully." Tony said.

"So a Bentley is 'less' noticeable?" May smirked.

"When cloaked." Tony said. "I am not getting a minivan so live with this."

"Any chance they'll be at the school?" May asked abou the reporters.

"Before the end of the day." Tony answered.

"Great." Peter grumbled.

"Get use to it kid. Welcome to the fantastic life of being a celebrity." 

Peter sat in silence as he watched out the window. He was finally free of the tower, which he was ecstatic, but anxious as well. 

Suddenly Tony came to a stop. Peter looked out the other side and saw why. Ned and Michelle were next to the car.

Tony rolled down the window. "Stark Car Pool. Hop in and no I will not change the radio."

Michelle got the middle seat and Ned the window.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Stark." Ned said excitedly. He was being driven to school by a billionaire!

Tony waved him off. If he kept this up he was going to have to make rooms in the tower for the two.

"I didn't know you guys were going to be here." Peter said.

"My idea." May said. "Thought you'd like the company."

"Thanks May." He smiled at her and she returned it. He then looked at his friends. "So I got something for you guys."

Peter pulled out the web wristbands. Neds was blue and red while Michelles was black and red like his suit.

"Wristbands?" Michelle asked.

"They're more than that. They can shoot webs and turn into a gauntlet. Watch." 

Peter took hers and placed it on her. He pressed the center and the gauntlet formed around her hand. Earning a startled look from her.

"The webs are eletric and if you have to hit someone the force will put them out cold." Peter informed.

Ned put his on with glee and hit the center. "Awesome!" When his gauntlet formed.

"No shooting the webs in the car." Tony spoke up. "Also only use those when in danger. I can and will deactivate them if I have to."

"They're for your guys safety." Peter said. "Being the best friends of Spider-Man could be bad and I want you safe."

"I'm sure these are fit with the newest state of the art spy gear. Constantly tracking our locations." Michelle stated.

"Yep." Tony said from the front. "The tracking only kicks in when needed. Don’t care about what you do any other time." 

Michelle didn't like being tracked, but she reasoned it was probably no different than any cellphone. At least this came with a painful feature she could use if need be.

Ned was lost in the idea he had a personal piece of Stark tec on his wrist and he didn't care if it tracked him or not.

* * *

After Tony dropped them off and they said goodbye to them, May almost had to take the wheel to get Tony to leave, the three stood hidden between two parked busses. 

The other students were slowly piling in. And Peter wanted to wait for most to go by to avoid groups as long as possible.

"MJ can we talk real quick?" Peter asked while they waited.

"I'll keep and eye out for paparazzo." Ned smiled and gave the two some space.

"What's up?" Michelle said when Ned was out of range.

Peter didn't want to say what he was about to. 

"Pepper said that things could get hard for you. With me being in the public eye and I think we should.."

"No." Michelle interrupted.

"What?"

"If you're going to do the stupid break up with me to protect me ploy. Then not only no but hell no Parker."

"I don't want to break up. Pepper just said we shouldn't be so open about our relationship."

"Because I was totally going to to make out with you in the middle of the school. Already had a good spot picked in front of the principals office." She said sarcastically.

"Well I was hoping to take you on a real date soon." He said.

Michelle shrugged. "We'll just have to kick everyone else out of the movie room one night and have a private showing."

Peter smirked at that. He did a quick look around then kissed her. Which she returned. 

After Ned was called back over they stood at the doors.

"You ready man?" Ned asked.

"No. But let's get it over with." Peter resolved.

"Well let's go get them Tiger." Michelle smirked.

"God that never going to go away. Is it?" Peter whined.

**Flashback**

_Two day ago._

_Peter was in Morgans room sitting still as the young girl drew on his face. It was some makeup and he couldn't tell her no if he wanted to._

_"Hey loser..." Michelle stopped when she came into the room and saw the two. Then started laughing._

_"I didn't know you were coming." Peter blushed._

_"Clearly. Surprised you didn't insist on a spider web design."_

_"He's a kitty!" Morgan smiled._

_"Well you did a good job Morgan. Right Tiger?" Michelle laughed._

_Peter blushed and groaned as he laid back on the floor red with embarrassment._

**End Flashback**

"No." She said. She did want to hold his hand but fought the urge.

The three walked in together.

At first it was a busy school setting as usual then one person noticed the three. Then another and slowly the whole hallway went dead quiet.

Peter felt every eye on him. _Maybe this was a bad idea. Is it to late for homeschooling?_

"Umm hi everyone?" Peter spoke. "I'm back."

Everyone just starred with stunned silence. The news of Peter being Spider-Man and saving the world was shocking, but now he was walking among them like he did everyday before. It was surreal.

Peter felt every eye on him as he hid his hand in the pocket of his hoody. 

"Peter." 

Peter looked over and saw the members of the team gathering around. Betty was at the front but Flash was rushing ahead.

"Peter so good to have you back man." Flash greeted with way to much happiness.

_So now I'm Peter.._

"Wow Flash I didn't know you knew his actual name." Michelle spoke with anger in her eyes.

"Oh relax MJ." Flash shrugged her off. "Peter how could you keep this from us? You're Spider-Man! You could have been on the same level for popularity as me."

"Wow." Ned look truly stunned by Flashed ego.

"Check it out Peter." Flash opened his jacket and showed his Spider-Man shirt.

It had Peter full outfit standing tall holding the gauntlet on his hand. But it was what he was standing on that caught Peters attention. Underfoot was Thanos.

**_"Insect!"_ **

**_The sqeezing of his chest from the massive hand._ **

**_Pain of his body turning to dust._ **

**_The same hand throwing him away._ **

**_The pain of the stones._ **

"Peter? Peter?" Ned's voice came through.

"What? Sorry." Peter looked back at Flash. "Nice shirt but you know that's not how it happened."

"Yeah I saw the footage. You have to tell me everything. Wait." He pulled out his phone. "My followers are going to flip!"

Peter put his hand up to bloke the stream.

"Look Flash if you really want to be my friend that's fine but if all your after is being close to Spider-Man than I don't want to."

"Come on Peter those things I said weren't serious." Flash argued.

"Yes they were." Michelle grew angry. "This is sad even for you Flash. You can't just flip off the insult you've been laying on Peter and expect to be his best friend."

"MJ it's alright." Peter started.

"No it isn't Peter. People need to work to prove they truly are remorseful not just get a free pass. You're not a doormat." She looked at Peter with conviction.

"Yeah man. You're a hero." Ned agreed.

"Guys." Peter stopped them. He looked back at Flash. "I mean it Flash. If you want to be **my** friend than that's great. But it's not easy to just forget the past we've had. I'm willing to move past it."

"No problem. Put her there Parker." Flash offered out his hand. His left hand because he was still holding his phone in his right.

_Well this is it. Time for the whole truth._

Peter pulled his metal hand out and grasped Flashes. 

Shock erupted over the gathered crowd. Flash was stunned.

"Yeah. The stones cost me more than some scars." Peter pulled the arm back and lowered the sleeve. 

"Peter... that's." Betty stopped herself. 

"It's okay. The whole thing happened months ago and I've grown use to it. I think it's kinda cool."

"It's awesome Peter." Ned said.

"Totally." Betty agreed.

"Did Stark make that?" Flash asked.

Yes." He didn't want to mention Shiri just yet. That would just get more attention. "I wasn't lying about the internship. Just left out something."

Flash looked sick and really did look like he felt embarrassed.

Before he could say anything the principal came through the crowd.

"Alright everyone to your classes." He turned to Peter. "Good to have you back Parker. Guess this explains all the missing classes?"

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm not sure how to handle having a superhero in school, but I trust you'll keep those activities outside."

"I promise. I don't want anything to happen here because of me." 

"Good. Well get on to your class. All the teachers have been informed to keep the gatherings down."

"Thanks."

"And thank you Spider-Man." 

Peter still felt uncomfortable with everyone knowing but he would have to get use to it.

* * *

"Tony you need to see this." Steve came in holding a folder.

"If those are photos from Venice Pepper already knows and I paid back the guy for the damages. His dogs therapy wasn't part of the deal." 

"Tony." Steve said more forceful.

Tony took the folder and opened it. "Stolen drones. Military issue. No surprise there."

"They're your drones Tony." Steve said. "I thought you shut down all military contracts?"

"I did. These are not weapons. It was one contract I maintained." Tony explained. "I thought it would be a way for troops to gather intel from a safe distance."

"You know the would put guns on them." Steve argued.

"Really that never crossed my mind." Tony replied sarcastically. " they can't be weaponized I programmed them that way."

"Well someone went out of their way to steal six Stark drones and used one to spy on you. They know what they're doing so it safe to say that have ways around your safety measures." 

"Using my own tec. That's low and stupid." Tony smirked. "Well this settles it. Whoever this is is an employee or was one."

"How can you be sure?"

"Not many can get past my firewalls. Unless they know them from the inside." Tony answered. "Friday bring up the trail."

A hologram showed in mid air. The bugs back trace highlighted a few miles outside New York.

"This trail is kinda obvious. Don't you think?"

"You think it's a fake." 

"Misleading. Slight of hands, you look over here and you don't see what the other hand is doing." Tony paced. "I'm not falling for it. FRIDAY dig through every file for anyone who use to work here for the last ten years and isn't anymore. Exclude anyone who was dusted."

"Tony does anyone come to mind that would want this level of payback on you?"

"Unfortunately the number of people who hold grudges against me isn't small." 

Tony brought up another screen this time with over a hundred dots over the world.

"We that's not helpful." Tony said.

"Can you reduce the number?"

"That is reduced. It started with 12 million different locations. The bugs back door programing I used originated from one of these spots."

"This many places are going to take time to search Tony. How many are there?"

"136. We better get started." 

"I'll call Sam to back us up." Steve hesitated at the next idea. "Someone else could help too."

Tony looked back at Steve. He knew who he was suggesting.

"I don't want him around my kids. Keep him out of the tower and I don't care if you use him" he offered.

"Alright." 

* * *

It seemed every second he wasn't in a class he was surrounded by people. Luckily most of the teachers were watching the halls and breaking up the groups. 

Everything about this felt to weird. It's hard to go from social outcast to the most popular person in the building.

In class the teachers kept the attention on the subjects and he was grateful full that. Still he could see some of them looking at him with new perspective.

When Chemistry ended Peter stayed behind. It wasn’t easy because everyone wanted to ask him questions. He answered what he could then excused himself to talk to Mr.Cobbwell.

"Mr. Cobbwell. I have something for you." Peter handed him a small amount of bills May had loaned him.

"Peter why would I need your money?"

"To pay back what I used to make my webs."

Cobbwells face went shocked. "You made your webbing in my class? How?"

"The right combination and a little practice. The first batch glued two of my notebooks together forever. I finally got the formula right and I want to reimburse you for it. Or the school."

"I'm not taking that Peter."

"Technically I stole the schools property." Peter argued.

"Technically I don't care. Keep you money Peter. And in exchange you show me how you did it. Sound fair?"

Peter knew it was pointless to argue so he agreed.

School was over and there was no team meet today so it was time for Peter to get out of the building before...then he saw the cameras and people just off of school property.

"So how are you going to get past the paparazzi?" Ned asked.

"I'm going out the back." Peter said. 

"Isn't Happy waiting to give you a ride to the tower?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah I'll tell him to meet me on the other side of the school. You guys going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine." Michelle said. "I think we've gotten well equipped for dodging those guys."

"Alright see you guys later." 

Ned and Michelle made their way out and Peter went out the back door.

With a quick look to see if anyone was around he did a leap over the fence. With no one looking for him back here he made his way somewhere he had been craving for a while.

Walking in was surreal but so familiar. Delmar still in his spot. He looked up from the counter and his eyes went wide. 

"Peter? Wow I was hoping you'd stop by again but I wasn't expecting it to be today."

"Hey Delmar it's been a long time." 

"Longer for some of us. I didn't get dusted. You look good." 

"You don't have to try to hide it. I know the scars show." Peter reassured. "And this." He pulled his hand out of his pocket.

Delmar saw his metal arm for the first time and he felt sadness coming to him. This kid gave a lot for everyone.

"Please don't." Peter saw how he looked. "I'm okay. I mean sure I'm part android now, which is kinda cool, but I don't want any pity." 

"You're right. I didn't mean that Peter it was a shock is all." Delmar straighten up. "So what can I get for the 'Savior of the Universe'?" 

Peter groaned. "Not you too. Look I just want a sandwich. I've been craving one for months now."

"The usual?" 

"You remember?" Five years was a long time.

"I'm almost insulted. I never forget a smart ass kid. Especially a superhero who save my life." Delmar remarked.

"Yeah I'm sorry about the store. It shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Relax Peter. It was insured and my cat and me were safe. That's all that matters." He reassured as he finished the sandwich. "Here you are." 

Peter smiled and handed his money over. 

"Nope not taking a cent. New rule. Spider-Man eats for free." Delmar refused.

"No I don't want special treatment." Peter pushed the money back.

"Peter not happening." Delmar saw this was going to go on so he tried another idea. "Here." He pushed a donation jar forward. "You donate the money and take the sandwich. Deal?"

Peter didn't want to but it was a fair offer. "Fine."

He put the money in and took his meal. He didn't even wait as he took the first bite.

"Man this is just like I remember." He realized he had been here for longer than he planned. "I got to go. Good seeing you Delmar."

"Good to have you back Peter. Give my best to your aunt for me." 

"Give my best to your daughter for me." Peter smiled back.

"Not happening superhero." Delmar smirked.

Peter walked out and started down street.

"Excuse me." A younger voice caught Peter's attention.

Peter turned around a there were a group of kids. They looked like the ranged from nine to twelve.

"Ah hello." Peter said. Judging from their appeal they were spidey fans.

"Can we.. can we have your autograph Spider-Man?" The younger of the group asked.

"Umm sure." _This is going to take some getting use to._

Peter took a pen out and started giving his signature to anything the group gave him. When some asked for a photo he couldn't say no.

So after everyone one got a photo opt he bid goodbye to the small fan club before more started to show.

_So this is what it's like to be celebrity? Well it isn't all bad. Those kids were really excited to meet me and it was sort of nice._

A sound from an alley he passed caught his attention. Someone was fighting and losing from the sound of it.

Peter ducked behind a nearby dumpster. He didn’t have his suit, but that didn't matter. Someone was in trouble.

Three men were kicking a forth on the ground. Another was standing back casually watching with a smile.

Peter couldn't tell what they were saying but he knew it was Russian.

Peter shot out his web swinging over one of the men and dragging him up then dropped him. The web attached to his backs stopped him mid fall dangling him over the others.

"Four on one? Not really fans of a fair fight are you?" Peter shouted as he landed on fire escape.

He jumped down webbing two together just as the third fired off at him. Every bullet missed with Peter's dodging until his feet slammed into the man putting him on the ground. With another web he was pinned.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked the man they were beating.

"Yes. Thank you." The man also had a strong accent.

Can you move?" 

"Yes."

"Good. You're safe now."

One of the guys webbed to the ground started shouting.

"You have no idea what you're bringing on you. You annoying insect!" He stopped when Peters web shot over his mouth.

"I'm an annoying arachnid." 

Peter moved fast when he heard the sirens. He pulled his hoodie up and moved to the street. As he walked his left side started to ache. 

_Maybe that wasn't the best idea._

Peter pushed the pain down and found himself limping to the tower. He didn’t realized he forgot to call Happy.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" Happy demanded.

"I took a walk." Peter answered as he came up the elevator. 

It wasn’t easy dodging the reporters camped outside, but he managed.

Tony and May were standing in the living room the TV paused.

"Anything to tell us Pete?" Tony asked.

Peter looked at his mentor and aunt and could already tell the knew.

"I got in a fight." Peter answered.

"No. Taking down a Russian mob enforcer isn't getting in a fight with some classmate." Tony said with heavy sarcasm.

"What?" Peter didn't know it was that bad.

Tony turned on the TV.

**He's Back! Peter Parkers Spider-Man Returns.**

"New York web swinging hero is back at it. Today four armed men were found stuck to the road and hanging above it."

The scene showed the men being put in police cars. They were still covered in webbing.

Tony turned the TV back off and looked at Peter.

"The guy you saved is a witness for the Molina family trial." He said.

"Oh." That didn't sound good.

"Yeah they're mob family that's been on the rise since the Snap five years ago. I'm not upset about saving the guy, but now you're in the sites of a dangerous group." Tony informed him.

"Well I couldn't let him die." Peter argued.

"Nobody is saying the you should have." May said.

She was proud Peter did what he did but still he wasn't fully ready. No matter what he kept saying.

"It seems like it." Peter spoke softy. "I didn't mean to go off I just wanted to get a sandwich, but when I saw them I couldn't not do something."

"Of course you couldn't." Tony said. He pulled out Peters suit and handed it to him.

"Just like that?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"You're Spider-Man with or without it. At least with this I'll know if something goes sideways. Just be careful and don't do anything I would do." 

Peter smiled and took his suit back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy it was tricky to get Peters perspective about Flash and the others now.  
> He wouldn't hold a grudge but is now trying to balance who wants to be around him or Spider-Man.


	15. Seen to Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells Peter about the threat.
> 
> Spidey returns and is in sights of some 'friends'
> 
> Peter learns something about his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested I'm looking for a beta.
> 
> I only have one more chapter fleshed out. I'm working on more but it might take longer on the updates after next week.

_**Insect!** _

_Peter felt the crushing grip slamming him to the ground. He looked into the purple scarred face over him._

_The gauntlet was on Thanos hand. All the stones in place._

_"This isn't real! We beat you!" Peter gasped._

_The red stone lite up. "Reality is often disappointing child."_

_The world became a desolate waistland._

_"In what fathom of your mind did you think a child would defeat me?"_

_Peter felt himself being forcibly lifted. Trapped in the grip of the mad Titan._

_"See what your failures have brought you."_

_Peter saw it. All around him the Avengers bodies surrounded the area._

_Thor with his axe in his chest._

_Captain America's headless body._

_The Hulks body broken beyond recognition._

_Dr. Strange lifeless under rubble._

_....Tony, his suit destroyed, with dead eyes starring at him._

_"No!" Peter screamed._

_"I told you. I am inevitable."_

_Thanos brought his fingers together and snapped._

"NOOO!" Peter shot up screaming. 

Peter frantically looked around. No Thanos and no dead Avengers. He was in his room. His blanket was drenched in sweat.

"Peter!" May came running in. "Peter what's wrong?!"

Peter was slowly getting control back of his breathing when he felt her pull him in. He hugged her like his life depended on it.

"Bad dream." He finally got out.

Tony came in next. He heard the scream from his room clear as day. 

"Pete. Hey easy does it." He looked at May. "What happened?"

"Nightmare."

Tony nodded and sat next to Peter. "Hey Underoos. You're alright."

Peter attached himself to Tony with a powerful hug. He had to be sure he was real. Of course he may have overlooked his strength.

"Pete air..."Tony almost felt his bones pushing into his organs.

"Oh sorry." Peter let go. "I... it just felt so real. Thanos. He had the stones and everything was destroyed. You were..."

"Hey it was a dream." Tony flicked Peter's ear.

"Ow." Peter gave him a puzzled look.

"See this is real." Tony pat his shoulder. "Thanos is gone. Come on say it."

"He's gone." Peter mumbled.

"Louder." 

"He's gone."

Tony sat back on the bed next to Peter. "I know mightmares. I still have them too. They get less frequent."

Peter nodded as May ran her finger through his hair. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Can you stay for a while?" Peter whispered. He looked at them both.

The two stayed the rest of the night with Peter.

* * *

School was so different now. He could barely walk down the halls without someone trying desperately to become his friend. 

He had jocks almost begging him to join football or wresting. They didn't seem to get the hint that even if he wanted to he couldn't. Nobody was going to call it a fair team with a superhero, with the strength to lift a garage, on it.

Then there was the other groups. Some of the hottest girl's in the school were constantly talking to him. The ones that wouldn't even know he went there before. 

He wanted to just say he was already in a relationship, but that would have brought attention to MJ. Which he was doing everything he could to keep out of the limelight.

Being his friend was getting her and Ned enough of that.

"Parker." 

Peter turned around and saw a beautiful blonde. He didn’t remember her from before so she must either be a new student or someone who didn't get dusted and aged like a normal person.

"Uh hi." 

"Can I get you to sign this." She held out a picture of Spider-Man. "It's for my little sister."

"Yeah. No problem." Peter took the marker and photo. "What's her name?" 

"Gwen." The blonde smiled.

Peter signed the photo and handed it back.

"Thank you. And thank you for getting rid of Thanos. You are incredible." 

Peter felt something go from her hand to his as she took the photo and walked away. She turned back and gave him a wink.

Peter didn't know how to feel. _That is way to weird._ He opened hid hand and saw another scrap of paper with a number wrote on it inside a heart.

"Quiet the ladies man now aren't you?" 

He knew that voice. With a turn of his head he saw Michelle leaning against the lockers.

"Hey. I didn't ask for that." He threw the paper in the trash.

"Of course you didn't. Just so you know she doesn't have a sister." She informed. "I can't blame her or anyone else for trying though. How many girls get a chance at a real superhero?"

Peter just starred then whispered. "They don't get any chance." 

Michelle gave him a hard look then a slight smile.

Peter smiled back. He really wanted to kiss her but didn't.

"Peter!" 

Peter groaned. "Hey Flash.."

"Peter you got to come to my party this weekend."

"Flash I'm not coming. I don't do parties anymore." Peter said.

"Really Eugene? Didn't the last time you had him over you made a whole song for him?" Michelle narrowed her eyes.

Flash had the decency to look embarrassed. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"Are you?" Michelle argued giving him a glare. "Besides Peter's busy. Were going over some of his missed assignments." She pulled Peter away. "Come on loser before more fangirls gather." 

Peter smirked and followed.

"I didn't know we were going over anything this weekend." 

"You're welcome Tiger." 

* * *

After decathlon practice and telling Flash 'no' for the 35 time Peter finally made it back to the tower.

Waiting at the bottom was Tony.

"Underoos we need to talk." He said.

"I didn't do it and if I did I had a good reason." 

"Alright we'll talk about whatever that's about later." Tony said. "No we need to discuss you going back on your patrols."

"What? But May and you said I could." Peter argued.

"And you can but you need to be shown something first." 

"What?"

"Come on. Its in the lab."

After their quiet elevator ride Tony brought up all the information he had been gathering about the drones.

Peter looked everything over and was confused. 

"What's all this?"

"Everything I got on whoever let the spider out of the bag." Tony answered. "The same people who were spying on the battle and later leaked your identity. I've been looking into this since that day and you need see that this is still a threat."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Tony sighed. "I was hoping I could have this taken care of before you suited back up. And you had enough on your plate that I didn't want to add to it. But now you need to know." 

"Okay." He didn't think Tony was actually trying to baby him by holding this back and seemed genuinely upset that he hadn't already taken care of the issue.

Peter saw the drones on the list.

"Is this how they were watching us?" 

"Yeah. My own drones with working cloaking technology."

"They stole your drones! So they could be spying on me anytime I leave the tower?!"

He did not like the sound of that. Fans and reporters were bad enough.

"Possibly. I've outfitted Karen to continuously scan for any drones or anything cloaked when you're out." Tony informed. "It isn't full proof. These guys are very good and know my tec well."

"Why are they so obsessed with me?" 

"I don't think it's you Pete. I think they're using you." 

"For what?" 

"That I'm not sure of. I just know they wouldn't go through all this just to make your life difficult." 

Peter had to agree with that. It did seem odd for someone to have such a fixation on him.

"So what are we going to do about this?" 

"Cap and me are working with the others to track down whoever this is. The amount of places I tracked them to is going to take some time to search them all. Especially since we're trying take them by surprise."

"Okay. So what does that mean for me?"

"It means that when you're out, always assume you're being watched." Tony realized that was already a given. "I mean even when you think you're alone. I've got an idea to fit some of your regular clothes with the same tec for scanning."

"Like what?" 

"Well let's go over some options. I had an design for another eye that could do it too. What do you say?"

"That actually sounds pretty cool. Oh can you make it shoot laser beams too?" 

Peter's excitement made Tony smirk.

"We'll see."

* * *

"I got to ask. Of all the journalists wanting this story, why me?" 

Pepper smiled into the video call. "You use to work for Jameson correct?"

"I believe you already know that. And it's well published were I told him to stick his ego."

"Then you have your answer. Saturday at six. I'll have your clearance at the front desk."

"I'm already booking my flight."

"Well I look forward to meeting you in person Mr. Brock."

* * *

Later that night.

"You're sure you want to go out?" Tony asked for the fifth time.

"Yes." Peter sighed. 

He was finally ready. After months of sitting and waiting he was finally able to go back to being Spider-Man.

His new suit was awesome. The black and red looks good and with all the extra features he built in it felt like his suit. Not one Tony made for him but one he made for himself. Sure Tony helped and it was at his tower where it was made but it was Peters design.

"Alright but if there's any issues call. And promise me you're careful." Tony demanded.

"Yes mom." Peter smirked although he lost it when he saw the serious face Tony was giving him. "I just want to swing around the city and made help some cats in a tree. Promise."

"Alright. Well get going Spider-Man." Tony motioned to the door.

Peter pulled down his mask and ran out directly down the side of the tower. 

"Waahoo!" Peter yelled in joy as he shot out a web and let out his first real swing since the battle.

He swung on and on letting out yells of excitement as he passed. Onlookers who saw or heard him started taking pictures and waving.

"Hey Spidey! Welcome back!" Someone yelled.

"Good to be back!" Peter said back as he waved past them. 

_God this feels sooo good!_

* * *

"Lookout said they saw him leave. In full suit."

"Good. Let's go make some noise and get the brats attention."

The van full of armed men drove on as they picked the spot.

"Just out of curiosity. If he doesn't show we're keeping the money from the robbery right?" One of the newer guys asked.

"Are you really that stupid? Of course. Killing the spider is the main job, but who said we can't make a little on the side." The leader answered.

* * *

"Hello Peter. Enjoying being back?" Karen said.

"Hey Karen. God yes I am. If I stayed locked up in that tower much longer I was going to go crazy."

"Unlikely. Your mental health appears to be in acceptable condition. Would you like me to preform a psychological test to confirm?"

"No. I didn't mean really I was just saying...never mind lets enjoy the ride." Peter didn't want to explain to his AI.

"Peter how is your relationship with MJ going?"

"It's great. I mean it's really great. I wish we could do more together but we're trying to be low key about it. The less reporters know about her the better."

"Have you told her you love her yet?"

Peter choked and missed his web to its mark. After a brief free fall he recovered. 

"Karen! We're nowhere near that yet! We haven't been dating that long." Peter pointed out. "Hey let's not talk about my relationship anymore okay."

"Very well. There is a report of a possible robbery taking place two blocks away. Does that interest you?"

"Yes! Karen lead with information like that in the future!"

Peter took off as fast as possible. 

It didn't take him long. He stuck to the side of a building and seen a very similar situation from his past. 

Three men robbing ATMs. But what really annoyed him was all three were wearing copies of his mask.

Sure he promised he would be careful and he did plan to but an armed robbery threw that out the window and he couldn't let this insult stand.

"Hey those mask really doesn't work for you." Peter slide down his web hanging upside-down.

The three turned around a opened fire the second they saw who it was.

Peter dropped down and dodges. The bullets whizzing by him.

With a web shot out he pulled one man into the door steal frame knocking him out with ease.

The two others overestimated how fast Peter was and were out of rounds. 

Before they could reload Peter leap. Hitting one square in the chest with his left foot. Sending him hard into one of the ATMs.

The last guy had his gun pulled from him then sent back into his forehead. Sending him to sleep.

"Well that was easy." Peter smirked. "Glad to see robbers are still stupid."

Peters senses went wild. 

Six men stepped into the store front. All carring automatic rifles.

"Bye bye Spidey..."

Peter didn't wait he threw a web bomb into the group and pulled one of the ATMs down to hide behind.

Three of the guys found themselves wrapped together as the bomb exploded. The other three ducked out of the way.

Peter used this and lifted the ATM up as a make shift shield. Moving out the bank on to the street for more range and movement.

The last three stood up aim their guns but Peter moved faster. 

He dropped the ATM and webbed their guns away from them. He tossed them to a wall and webbed them high.

"Welll no more guns. Up for twenty questions?" Pete asked.

One pulled out a knife and charged. Peter dodged and brought his knee into to guys stomach. Dropping him.

_Four down two to go._

The others grabbed pistols but one quick leap kick sent them flying and one guy webbed to a car.

The last guy got up and threw a solid right. Peter didn't try to dodge instead his left forearm intersected. 

Flesh, muscle, and bone met the strongest metal on Earth. The man screamed in agony as his hand broke on impact.

"Oh ow. That looked painful. Hey I would say it's my bad but this is on you man." Peter shrugged then webbed the screaming man to the nearest wall.

One of the first guys was starting to stir so Peter webbed his hands down.

"Okay I can't help but feel this was personal. Who sent you?"

"It was nothing personal kid. Just business." The man smirked.

"Wow. Godfather quotes?"

The man mumbled something.

Peter leaned down. "Hey no need to mumble."

Then the guys foot hit the floor shooting a six inch spike out of the tip. 

Peter moved but wasn't expecting it. The blade ripped into his right side and punctured out his back.

Peter slammed the guys leg down. Pulling the blade out with it.

A quick webbing and the guy was spread eagle to the ground.

Peter grabbed his side attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Peter I've detected a rupture in you suit and body. Calling Tony."

"No don't Karen. It's not that bad, I'll take care of it."

"Peter you need medical attention."

"I'll get it. MJ lives close to here. She'll help me patch it up."

Peter swore to himself as he made his way to Michelle apartment.

_Hey MJ sorry to bother you but can you help stop the blood? Very romantic Parker._

* * *

Peter, still holding his stab wound, eased to MJ's window. He could hear her through the glass. Her breathing and heartbeat told him she was asleep.

_She must have turned in early._

He didn't want to wake her but he was bleeding. He was about tap on the glass then her sudden roll in bed turned her back to him.

His mask was fit with night vision so he could see perfectly. What he saw was skin. A lot of skin. As in all of it. 

Michelle was completely naked.

Peter immediately covered his eyes. But he failed to take in how close he was to the window as his metal elbow hit the glass. Luckily not hard enough to break, but it did cause his sleeping girlfriend to arise.

Michelle was not a morning person or really a night person so it was never a good time to wake her.

 _Freaking pigeons flying into windows.._ But after she rubbed her eyes, causing her blanket to fall to her waist, she was met not with a bird but a spider.

"What the hell Peter?!" Holding her sheets up covering her bare chest.

Peter turned around. This was the worst idea he had ever had. She was going to kill him and break up with him. Probably in that order.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Michelle covered herself with her blanket and opened the window.

"Are you spying on me?!" 

"No that's not..I didn't know..please don't kill me! I'm leaving."

"Like hell you are! Tell me what you're doing here or I'm dumping your ass and throw you off the building!" 

Peter slowly turned around still covering his eyes. "I'm sorry MJ. I swear I wasn't spying."

"Is that blood?" Michelle asked. It wasn’t easy to see but some of his red was darker in one spot.

"Yeah I kinda got stabbed.."

"Get in here and keep looking at the widow while I put on something and get the first aid."

Michelle quickly put on some sweat pants and a hoodie then ran to her bathroom. No one else was home right now so she didn't have to be quiet.

Peter slipped in and waited trying not to bleed on the floor. 

"Suit off." She returned first aid in hand and a towel.

He hit the spider symbol and his suit went slack falling off of him. Now he was standing in his boxers, in his girlfriends apartment. He pulled off his mask and turned around, keeping his head down.

She would be admiring his abs more if blood wasn't coming down his side. Her mother was a nurse so she had some experience with medical supplies.

"Again I'm sorry MJ. You were closest and I needed some help." 

"Here." She tossed him a towel. "Hold that on the front while I patch the back."

Peter did as she ordered and she pulled out the needle and thread.

"Hold still." She started to patch him up. "If you weren't bleeding when you came here you would be. For a future note the boy that watches the girl sleep from the a window isn't romantic it's creepy."

"I tried to call, but I didn't get anything." He bit his lip as she sewed up his back.

Michelle grabbed her phone and saw the missed calls. "Shit. I left my phone on silent." 

"I didn't know you..." Peter started.

"Sleep in the nude." Michelle finished. "Well slept in the nude. Probably can't now that my wall crawling boyfriend likes to sneak looks at me."

"I wasn't sneaking..well I was, but not at you, I was just trying not to wake up the whole building. I swear I didn't mean to see that."

"How much did you see?" Michelle was glad he wasn't looking at her, she knew her face was red.

Peter wanted to say nothing to revealing, but decide to be honest. 

"Your back. All of your back. Again I'm sorry."

"Stop loser it's alright." She pulled tight earning a sharp grunt from Peter. "So how did this happen? I thought you could dodge bullets but not knives?"

"It gets tricky when they shoot out of unexpected places."

"How did someone get that close?"

"I made a mistake and well you can see how that went."

"Well you got lucky. My mom was called in for a night shift. If she was here then this would have been really awkward to explain. Why didn't you go back to the tower?"

"I didn't want Tony or May to see it. I got stabbed my first night back out. They would freak and probably lock me in my room until graduation."

"Yeah because you can't crawl down the side of the building when they're not looking." She said sarcastically. "You're going to have tell them eventually. Or are you hoping they won't see the hole in the suit?"

"I know. I guess I'd rather tell them after it's been taken care of."

"Well Nurse MJ is done back here. Turn around and I'll get the front."

Peter did as ordered.

Michelle began patching the front. She may have let her hand linger on his stomach longer than needed.

"Alright all finished here." Michelles said after she cut the last tread. 

Peter took an offered wet wipe and cleaned up the blood. After the area was cleaner Michelle put some bandage tape and gauze over the stitching like she did the back.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Not bleeding so it's an improvement." He answered with a small smile. 

"Turn back around." Michelles instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it Peter."

Peter didn't know what she was planning but he did.

"Drop the boxers."

"What?!"

"You saw my butt so I should see yours."

Peter stood there like a board. He was sure he was redder now than when he was on fire. 

She did have a valid point though. But it wasn't like he planned it! 

With reluctance he pulled his boxers down enough to show.

Michelle eyed the exposed flesh and felt herself becoming short of breath.

She was just teasing him! She didn't expect him to do it! But she sure as hell isn't going to complain.

 _He really does have a nice ass_. It took a second to snap put of her trance.

"Okay we're even." She reluctantly said.

Peter quickly pulled up his boxer back up. He started for his suit.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my suit back on." He said like it was obvious.

"You're not swinging away yet. You'll open up again and ruin my work." She went to her closet and pulled out another pair of sweat pants." Here you can stay here for a while and let you healing take over."

Peter slipped into the pants and stood awkwardly.

"Sit down loser." She pointed to her desk chair while collecting the first aid supplies back up. 

Peter took a seat. Going easy on his side. 

When she came back in they kinda looked around awkwardly.

"Thanks for the help." 

"You're welcome. Try not to make a habit out of it." 

She sat on her bed and now had the chance to really see the full extent of his scars. 

Peter could tell she was looking at them. "I know its not easy to look at...."

"Come over here." She pat on the side of her bed.

Peter gave her a confusing look but did and sat down next to her.

Michelle brought her hand up but stopped before touching the left side of his body.

"Can I?" She motioned.

Peter nodded and felt her hand on his metal plate. 

She ran her fingers over the metal down to his scarred flesh. She was tracing the scars with amazement. She got to the one that went over his chest, near his heart, and stopped.

Peter and her eyes met then she collided her lips with his.

Peter found himself being pushed down on to the mattress and her straddling his waist.

He gasped when he felt her tongue trying to invade his mouth. 

It didn't take much persuasion to let her in.

Michelle broke the kiss and looked down at him. Her breathing heavy as she tried to catch her breathe.

"I wasn't expecting this when I came here." Peter smiled up at her.

"You're not getting a make out session every time you get stabbed so don't get use to it." She warned.

"Well crap...there goes getting my hopes up."

Michelle smirked and leaned back down capturing his lips again.

* * *

Peter swung out the window two hours later. He had to be careful not to reopen the wound but if anyone could see the smile under his mask they never would guess he was in any pain.

His plan was to go straight back to the tower. He hoped Tony wasn't up anymore. That was one conversation he wanted to avoid.

Luckily he landed easily on the outside of the tower and crawled up to his entrance with no signs of anyone waiting for him.

Hopefully he could get in patch his suit and get to bed before anyone was the wiser.

He went to his section of the lab and stripped his suit off. He placed it on the machine for repairs. 

He got on his sweat pant but luck wore out before he could get his shirt on.

A cough behind him told him he wasn't alone.

_Please don't be Tony. Please don't be Tony._

It was.

"Fun night Underoos?" Tony was starring at the bandages with both worry and anger.

"It was until..." 

"Until you got stabbed?" 

"I... the guy got lucky and it's been taken care of." Peter reasoned.

"So news reports of nine armed men robbing an ATM bank and you breaking it up is saving cats from trees?"

"I couldn't just swing by and act like it wasn't happening.

"Not telling you to but when you get hurt thats something you should let me know!"

"It's not like I planned it! They were trying to kill me!" 

"What?" Tony narrows his eyes.

"They had more guys waiting for me. Then started shooting."

"So someone has a hit out on you and you didn't think to call me?!"

"I took care of it and patched myself up with MJs help."

Tony ran his hands over his face. "If someone is actively trying to kill you. I mean targeting you directly then that is something I need to know. Right away."

"Okay!" Peter said in frustration. "I just...I didn't want you to stop me from doing it again. I've been stuck in this tower for months and I can't just stay here anymore. People need help and I have to be there."

"I understand that. But you need to keep me in the loop about things like this. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry okay. I'll let Karen tell you in the future and come right back."

"Good. I will reinstall Baby Monitor protocol if I have to." Tony warned.

"Are you going to tell May?" 

"He doesn't have to." A third voice said from the doorway.

Peter winced and turned around. 

"Hey May..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Michelle Peter scene was inspired by an even that happened in real life to me.  
> An embarrassing situation in which one discovered the other didn't wear anything to bed.


	16. The Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'new' threat 
> 
> Ned and Betty
> 
> Interview
> 
> Cops and robbers
> 
> Unexpected encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late.
> 
> Next chapter will be a wait. Hopefully not long.

_Well that didn't go as bad I feared._

Peter was laying in his bed after his 'talk' with May. To say she was upset was an understatement. 

It wasn't even the stabbing. It was the fact he didn't come straight home and get help was her arguing point. Sure she was worried about any injuries he received, but him trying to hide them were what made her angry.

He was looked over and sent to bed. They didn’t forbid any night patrols but made it clear if he tried to conceal anything like this again he would be out with a constant companion in the form of one of Tony's Iron Legion. 

He didn't want a metal babysitter so he promised it wouldn't happen again

As he laid there his thoughts went back to his encounter with the robbers. It was obvious that they were there to get him.

_Six armed guys waiting and the mask to get my attention. Yeah this feels like one of those movie hits. But who would want to? Sure I've put some people in jail but which ones would have the need to kill me now? Toomes? No he's known for years and never tried. Maybe some of his clients? And they were waiting for me to go back on patrol? Seems likely. I'll have to look into that tomorrow._

He rolled over on to his back, wincing at the sharp pain in his side.

MJ did a good job patching him up but he really hoped it didn't become a staple in their relationship.

Of course now he was thinking about his girlfriend.

His beautiful girlfriend.

Who was trying to touch his tonsils with her tongue earlier that night.

Now he was remembering her naked backside.

And his teenage hormones responded.

_Great that's the last thing I need right now._

* * *

Michelle laid in her bed thinking about what just happened.

Waking up to Peter looking at her and her lack of clothing.

The blood coming down his side.

Stitching him up. _Why do I feel like I'm going to be doing that again in the future?_

But what she really couldn't stop thinking about his abs.

Her boyfriend was hot. And the scars added to it. Some might be find them unattractive but she was not one of them.They made Peter look like a badass warrior and it really worked for her. 

She always found him attractive and now that she knows what he's been hiding under his shirt. Well she was having a hard time getting to sleep.

And now she was remembering how they kissed. The way his hand went under her hoodie and the way her hands roamed over his abs...

_Great that's the last thing I need right now..._

* * *

Ned decided to walk to school today. Many for who he was going to be walking with.

"Hey Ned." Betty greeted as he joined her.

"Hey Betty." He smiled.

He couldn't really tell when this started but he wasn't going to complain. She was really great to talk to.

"So I saw that Peters back at it." Betty said.

"Yeah I saw that too. He didn't tell me anything about it. He'll probably tell me when we get there."

"It's nice to see Spidey back. Still hard to picture Peter under that."

"You should have seen me when I found out. He was on the ceiling and I completely destroyed my Lego Death Star when I dropped it." _Why did I say that? Yeah show how much of a nerd you are._

To his surprise she laughed.

_Ok not a bad sign Ned._

They must have taken longer to get there then one would think because when the two finally made it to school they found Peter and Michelle already on the outside talking to each other.

Both seemed to be a dark shade of red for some reason.

"Hey guys." Ned said. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time.

"Okay... Hey heard about last night. Nine armed bank robbers. Awesome man." Ned complemented as he and Peter did their handshake.

"Yeah. That's was unexpected. I really just wanted a more quiet night." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

It was strange talking about his exploits so open. He hoped none of it followed him here. 

"Peter I got to ask. What's it like when you dodge bullets?" Betty said.

"Oh...well it's difficult to explain. I get this sense and I can sort of tell where they're going to go. I just go another direction. If that makes any sense." Peter rambled.

"Hope you get better at avoiding knives." Michelle mumbled to herself. 

Peter heard it however and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Betty then saw something on Michelles neck. "MJ is that a hickey?" She asked stunned.

"I don't know. Is it?" She answered as she adjusted her collar to conceal it better.

Betty noticed the blush between the two and made the connection.

"Are you two?" She motioned with her hands.

"Hey Betty can I talk to you? Alone." Ned gave the look for Peter and Michelle to go on.

Peter gave a grateful nod and the two headed in.

"Betty." Ned whispered. "You can't tell anyone what you just saw."

"So they are together?!" She gasped.

"Shh! Yes. They're trying to keep it... Well not hidden but not open either." Ned explained.

"Why?" 

Ned pointed to the doorway where Peter was getting people flocking around him. 

"Oh right." Betty observed.

"Yeah. We're Peters friends and we still get people asking us questions. I got a call from a magazine wanting to tell my story as the best friend of 'The Savior of the Universe'. Peter's trying to keep everyone from putting her in the limelight as well."

"I guess that makes sense. That does explain why she seems to be in a better mood. Well better for her." Betty noted. "I won't tell anyone."

"I'll tell Pete. Thanks Betty." 

"You're a good friend Ned." She smiled and touched his face. 

Ned's smile encompassed his whole face.

Neither of the two saw the figure near them that heard the whole thing.

With an angry sneer Brad went into the school.

* * *

_I can't believe those idiots screwed up. Kill a kid. How hard is that?_

Gargan sat in his cell. He told them to get Parker when he was vulnerable but no they waited until he was out in the stupid suit. 

_They better hope I don't get out soon._

"Gargan." One of the guards approached his cell door. "You got a visitor."

"Who?" 

"Up. Come on." 

Gargan got up and stuck his hands through. The cuffs came on then the door open. He marched past the other cells.

When he was past their view something stabbed him in the neck. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**"Why are we here Eddie?"**

"You know why. This is the biggest interview on the planet and we got the exclusive."

**"Yes this tiny child does spark interest. He would be a powerful host. Luckily I pefer you."**

"Don't get any ideas. Remember we need to keep a low profile. So we probably shouldn't be having any 'snacks' while we're here."

**"Then we need lots of chocolate. And tots. Many tots."**

"Alright we'll take care of that soon." 

**"** **Yes. The flight was to long and peanuts are not enough. Should have let us eat the man with the laptop."**

"No. We only do that for bad men."

**"He was listening to his movie without headphones!"**

"Close but not bad enough." Eddie smirked. He did consider it though.

* * *

"Cap how many more of the abandoned warehouses do we need to check?" Sam asked.

"105 more." Steve answered as he pulled up his communication. "Tony nothing here. Any luck with Rhodey?"

"Yes found the whole operation and dismantled it. We were just wanting for you to call." Tony's sarcasm was strong.

"Tony!" Steve raised his voice.

"Nothing of interest on our end Capsicle. We're done on over here and moving on." 

"Alright we'll finish up here and head for the next site." Steve canceled the call. He saw Bucky off to the side. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I got to ask. Is Stark really okay with me helping with this?"

"Tony just wants peace Bucky. Is he going to forget it? No. Does he really want you around him? Again no. But he understands now it wasn’t your fault."

"I'd take it back if I could. He was my friend too." Bucky remembered Howard.

"I know you would." Steve pat his shoulder.

* * *

Saturday evening had finally arrived. 

Peter was finished with his homework and was changing into his suit. Unfortunately it was the one that had a tie.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Peter asked.

"Yes. You need to look professional if you're going to be on camera." Pepper answered.

"Relax Peter." May chimed in as she helped with his tie. "Once the interview is over you can change into your spandex." She smiled.

Peter rolled his eyes then asked.

"Who is this reporter?" 

"Eddie Brock. He is freelance and well known after uncovering illegal human experiments. He's unorthodox but wants to tell the truth over anything." 

"Okay. I trust your judgment on this." Peter responded.

"Smart." Pepper smiled. "Now before you meet him there's someone else I want to introduce you to first."

The door opened and Matt walked in leading with his white cane.

"Mr. Parker. Nice to finally meet you in person." Matt offered his hand.

Peter took it. "You too Mr. Murdock. Thanks for the help with the Bugle."

"It's my pleasure." Matt smiled.

"Not trying to be rude but why do I need a lawyer for an interview?"

"Believe me Mr. Parker it's always better to have an attorney with you and not need him that to not." Matt explained.

"Ready Peter?" Pepper asked.

"As I can be." Peter sighed.

The three entered the joining room where Eddie was waiting. A camera had been set up to record the exchange.

"Mr. Parker nice to meet you. I'm Eddie Brock."

Eddie offered his hand and he and Peter shook.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Brock." _Wow he's got a grip even for me._

"Just Eddie."

 **"Just Venom."** Venom argued **.**

"Mr. Brock." Matt offered his hand. "I'm Mr. Parkers attorney Matt Murdock."

"I've heard of you Mr. Murdock." Brock shook his hand. "Even in California we heard about your takedown of Wilson Fisk." 

"Well that was one of my better cases." 

**"There's something off about this man. Are his eyes broken?"**

Eddie ignored his partner and turned back to Peter. 

"Mr. Parker before we begin I want to say it's an honor."

"Thank you. And could you just call me Peter?"

"Sure." Eddie smiled.

**"This child doesn't seem as impressive in person."**

Peter sat in the chair next to Matt and Pepper. Eddie across from them.

"Before we begin." Pepper spoke. "One area we will not be discussing is where or how Mr. Parker acquired his abilities."

Eddie looked a little upset but pushed past it.

"You're the boss."

**"No we're the boss."**

**"** Are you ready Peter?" Eddie asked. 

"Yes sir." Peter resolved.

* * *

_Man I'm happy that's over. It wasn’t as bad as I thought. Mr. Brock didn't seem to bad._

Peter was swinging though the streets. He was hopeful for a simple night. Not for himself. Just to give a night for Tony and May to not fret over him.

"So any news tonight Karen?" 

"I have a police officer in a high speed pursuit four blocks west."

"Well that's not a stolen purse but why not." Peter turned west.

The car chase didn't last long. The car thieve didn't have good luck. He crashed into a parked car and took off on foot down an alleyway.

The female officer radio it in and took off after him.

She couldn't see him anywhere. With her pistol drawn she proceeded with caution. 

Without warning the man jumped out an knocked the officer into the trash cans, sending her pistol put of her hands.

He grabbed the gun before she could get up and aimed it at her.

She held up her hands. "You don't want to do that..." 

She tried to reason but she could see that he was clearly on something. 

Then the deranged man fired.

The shot went off and the officer saw her life flash before her eyes then a single red and black gloved hand was in front of her.

"Not cool man." Peter said as he opened his left hand showing the bullet caught inside.

With a flick of his wrist he sent the round back hitting the man in the crotch followed by a web net pining the man in place.

"You alright officer?" Peter asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah." She answered. "Well can't say I'm thrilled about being saved by a minor." 

"How about by Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?" Peter shrugged.

"Fine. How long until he's not stuck to the ground?"

"Two hours. Sorry left the solution to desolve it at home. Maybe he'll rethink his life choices being tied to an alley for a while?" 

"Unlikely. Alright get out of here. And Thanks Spider-Man."

"Always happy to help Officer..."

"Watanabe." 

"Nice to meet you Officer Watanabe.Take care." Peter waved and swung off.

 _Brave kid. Only slightly annoying._ She noted.

* * *

Peter landed on a nearby roof gracefully. Well as graceful as he could with his side still sore. He didn't know what was wrong it never took this long to heal from a stab wound before. Even when Toomes dropped the parking garage on him he was fine by the next morning.

_Maybe the stone did more damage that I thought. I don't want to tell Tony or May. They'd just put me on bed rest and I can't do that again. I'll give it a few days. If it doesn't get better than I'll let them know._

He pulled off his mask and sat on the ledge. He loved looking down on New York. He was high enough to see for a good distance.

This was one of his favorite spots. Sometimes he just liked to sit and watch like a somewhat normal teen. 

Suddenly his senses were going berserk. Something was behind him. Before he could whip around there was a sharp blade under his chin close to his neck.

"Don't move."

* * *

He woke up. Something wasn't right. He couldn't move.

"The subject secure?" 

"Yes and is walking up."

"Well Mr. Gargan good to see you wake. Don't bother trying to speak. The only think you need to be aware of is you are going to be a part of history today." 

The man left Gargan strapped to the table and preceeded to the observation area.

"Sir I have to disagree with this. This man is a criminal and dangerous." The slightly younger man in a doctors coat said.

"Which is exactly why he perfect for the trial. If he dies then the world is a better place." 

"And if he survives then we gave superhuman strength and abilities to a murderer." 

"He won't. If this is successful then once we get what we need then he'll be disposed of. He and the others are already dead as far as the prison is concerned.He has no family. No one will look for him." He decided to change the subject. "How's the suit coming?"

"Well that parts finished." He hit a button and a section of the wall moved. 

Inside was a green armored suit. It would fully in case the wearer, minus the mouth. The back end had a large tail with a sharp point on the end.

"Beautiful." He admired. "The tail fully operational?"

"Yes sir. Once dawned it works like a fifth limb. Complete control over it with just the mind." He stopped. "Sir is the boss aware of all this?"

"He has full confidence in me. Were not as stupid as Drake. We use real disposable people.. I'll report our success at our next meeting." He dismissed.

"The formula is ready." One of the others entered.

"Well who need superheros when you can make them?" The leader smiled. He then pushed the intercom. "Begin."

Down below the small team injected a small compound into Gargans IV. 

He struggled and strained. Then the formula started. 

His whole body arched off the table. His veins turning black and his heart rate spiking. He bite the gag so hard he felt the leather rip then released the loudest scream he had ever done. 

His monitor flat lined and his body fell motionless.

The three scientists in the room watched as the other two observed behind the glass. 

"Well. Another for the pile." The leader complained. "Dispose of him and get another."

Two of the men inside went up to Gargans body and began to wheel it out.

Then Gargan ripped out of his restraints. With speed he never had before he grabbed on of the men and snapped his neck with ease.

The security officers drew their rifles but Gargan was already on them. He snapped ones gun in two and sent a piece into the man's neck. 

He used the body as a projectile into the other guard.

"Gas the chamber." The boss ordered.

"Sir we still have people." The other started.

The leader pushed the other out of the way and hit the button.

The room went into locked down as the gas filled.

Gargan looked up at the observation room as the cloud obstructed their view.

A few seconds of silence the loud banging filled the void.

Louder and louder. Then the sound of metal being ripped apart.

The panel went red showing a breach had opened.

"That's impossible..." The younger man said in terror.

The leader went to the wall and began to hide the suit back behind the opening. "We're leaving now. 

All of a sudden their door opened. 

Gargan stood at the entrance breathing hard and rage in his eyes.

"Listen this..." The leader began as he pulled for his own pistol.

Gargan slammed his fist through the man's chest.

The last survivor back into the corner in purely terror.

Gargan smiled and marched over, but stopped when he saw the green armored outfit. 

"Thats a nice suit. I hope it's in my size." He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't entirely happy with this. Had to rewrite and remove some things.  
> Was debating which of Spider-Mans own villains to begin and how.  
> For the record Gargan wasn’t picked for the testing because of his issues with Spidey. It was a random criminal they kidnapped.


	17. Conflicting Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious encounter 
> 
> Eddie and Venom 
> 
> The man behind the suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new one
> 
> Don't think I'll be able to up date this as much as I have been. New things going on and not a lot of time for writing.
> 
> Promise I won't be abandoning this story. But the updates will be random.

Peter was frozen. Somehow someone got the drop on him. 

He watched from the corner of his eye as the figure moved around to his side and he finally saw her fully.

She was green with marks on her face. For some reason he could swear he had seen her before. He just couldn't place where.

"You are a difficult human to isolate." The green woman spoke.

"Who are you?" Peter dared to ask the woman.

"Who I am is not important. I have questions for you and you will answer them." She instructed.

The entire time her sword remained unmoving. Her hand was as steady as a steel beam.

"Okay..." Peter said. "Can you ask without the sword, which looks really cool by the way, not pressed against my throat?" 

She didn't move the weapon. "When you killed Thanos. What did you do?" 

"What do you mean?" Peter was confused.

"When you used the stones. You removed Thanos and the others but what else did you do?" She looked frustrated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peter exclaimed. "Getting rid of Thanos and all his minions was it!" 

"You're not being helpful child." The girl's eyes grew dark.

Peter moved. With lighting reflexes his metal hand was blocking the sword.

"I'm not a child!" He pushed the blade back. _I'm tired of being called a kid!_ With a quick drop Peter was down the side of the building. Close enough to still hear the girl, but out of her reach. "Who are and what do you want?!" 

The woman looked almost impressed. "You're more skilled then I gave you credit for."

She walked to the opposite side and laid down her sword then walked back to where he was hanging.

"You can stay there or come back up, but I need answers." 

"To what?! You're not making a lot of sense. And putting a sword at my neck. Not a good way to ask lady, ma'am, or whatever." 

She sighed and rubbed her head. Months of frustration had her acting irrationally. In her past she would be dead. Now without Thanos she was trying to make sense of everything.

"My name is Gamora."

That was a name Peter remembered. "Wait. Mr. Quills girlfriend?" 

"I am not his...!" She stopped. "This is very complicated to explain. I was a part of the army Thanos brought from the past. The only survivor from you."

"I thought you looked familiar. Why are you threatening me? Revenge for the Snap?"

"If I wanted revenge we wouldn't be talking." She answered. "When you dusted Thanos something happened to me and you are the only one who could have answers."

"Hard to answer when I don't understand the question!" 

"When you used the stones I saw something."

That got Peter's attention. He carefully moved back up the building until he was standing on the ledge. 

Gamora made a show of sitting a distance away to point out she was avoiding conflict.

"What did you see?" Peter asked keeping his guard up.

"Things that were impossible for me to have seen." She replied. "Memories that weren't mine. Well not my current memories."

"Okay. Your explanation has me more confused."

"Thanos killed me." She growled. "The me from the time that he collected the stones and won. I came from the past with his ship and army. Ever since you used the stones I've been having flashes of thing I've never done. I believe the other Gamora lived these experiences and now I'm seeing them. I've spent months trying to understand these images and I want to understand why."

"Alright that's a little better." Peter rubbed his head. "I can't tell you anything. I honestly don't know what is happening."

"When you used the stones. What did you will with them? What did you think when you snapped?" She insisted.

"I just wanted Thanos gone. Along with anyone who supported him." Peter took a breathe. "I wanted all the pain he caused to go with him." 

Gamora sighed and sat on the ledge. This wasn’t helping her clear up the clouds.

"I'm sorry I can't say anything to help. If I knew I would tell you."

"I had hoped for something. I'll have to figure this out myself then."

"Have you thought about talking to your sister? Or Mr. Quill? They share the same memories as the other you." Peter suggested.

"My sister is different compared to what I'm use to. And Quill is in love with someone that I am not."

"Still they might be the only ones who can give you some clarity."

"I'll handle my own affairs thank you." Gamora dismissed.

"Sorry." Peter decided to change the subject. "Have you been waiting for me?" How did you know I would be here?"

"You follow a pattern on your patrols. I traced it and waited for the right night. You should change it in the future to avoid situations like this with less friendly people." 

"Well thanks for the tip." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

It was awkward standing with someone who was hold you at knife point a few minutes ago and now giving you advice to stay alive.

Thank you for removing Thanos." Gamora said with a mix of gratitude and a hint of sadness.

She then grabbed her sword and began to leave but stopped herself.

"I apologize for earlier." She then went out the roof door.

"Man aliens are strange." Peter spoke to himself once he was sure she was out of range to hear him.

He grabbed his mask and leap from the building.

On the way down Gamora activated her cloaking tec. 

Now a seen as a black woman in regular Earth clothes she exited and began her trek to where she hid her stolen ship.

The whole walk she kept thinking about music she couldn't place and a dance she never did.

* * *

"Heard you were saved by the Spiderboy." One of the officers smirked.

Yuri was not exactly happy how fast that information got around when she finally made it back to her station.

"Laugh it up Davis." Yuri growled.

"Hey I think it's pretty neat. My sons a big fan of his."

"He's ten if I recall." Yuri said. "He's allowed to be starstruck by superheros."

"True. And he's already smarter than me."

"That doesn't take much." 

"Ouch."

Yuri smirked.

* * *

The next morning.

Peter had climbed out of bed relatively early. Well earlier than usual. 

His nightmares were still happening. He wasn't shooting out of bed screaming but the purple face was still haunting him.

_Why now? Is my body being healed a green light for my mind to go?_

He made his way down to the kitchen where May and all the Starks were already at.

"Better night?" May asked when she saw him. She was testing him because she could see some tiredness in his eyes.

"Better than before. No injuries." Peter said happily to hide the slight fatigue he was feeling.

May could see the deflection but knew he wouldn't go into details right now so she placed his breakfast at the spot next to her and Morgan.

"Morning Petey." The little girl smiled at him.

"Morning Morgan." He ruffled her hair.

Pepper was looking at the news on her pad and Peter caught the one of the stories.

**Warehouse fire kills eight homeless**

"Where was that?" Peter asked.

"The other side of the city Peter." Pepper said. 

"I should have been out further than I went." Peter replied.

"Pete." Tony spoke. "One of the most difficult things you have to except about being a superhero is you can't save everyone." 

"I know that. Doesn't mean I can't wish I could."

"Just try not to let it get to you too much. Otherwise you might end up doing more harm than good trying to prevent more." Tony offered his advice.

"Right." Peter changed the subject. "So when is the interview being released?"

"Not long. I wouldn't be surprised if it was seen Monday." Pepper answered.

"Hope it's a late release. Don't want to have more questions from the school first thing that morning." 

"So Underoos. Anything fun happen last night?" Tony asked. "You look tired."

Tony wasn't as patient as May.

"Just a little and nothing happened that is worth mentioning." Peter said quickly.

Tony and May gave him a stare.

"No problems. Just a thief that a cop was after. I helped catch him and some small things. It was actually a rather boring night." Peter explained.

"Well I know that's not very entertaining for you, but it makes me feel just fine." May said.

_I know I promised no more hiding things but I think the whole space girl thing should be kept secret. It wasn’t anything dangerous to me and it seemed she didn't want her sister or Mr. Quill to catch word she was here._

"Is MJ and Ned coming over?" Morgan piped in.

She liked her brothers girlfriend and Ned was funny.

Peter smiled. "I think so." 

He like how Morgan and MJ got along and would never not want the little girl around. But he still thought it sucked he couldn't take his girlfriend out like a normal couple. 

* * *

Outside the Avengers Tower.

_Well breaking in isn't an option. Even with the suit and new strength I'm not going to get far in there._

His trench covered his new appendages and stylish combat suit. 

"Well I'll just have to be patient Spider-Man. A chance to test out this new suit."

In the mean time there were some old "friends' he could have a chat with.

* * *

"Wow do you have some balls coming back here." Robbie remarked as he exited the elevator.

"What can I say? I missed New York." Eddie smiled. "How are you doing Robbie?"

"Good. How about you Eddie?"

"I'm good. You know you're probably the only reason I miss working here. You understand how the news should work."

"When you messaged me I didn't believe it. You know what he'll do if he sees you here?"

"He couldn't see anything that doesn't fit his narrative. The jackass is one of the biggest jokes in this city."

Almost on cue the 'jackass' exited the elevator and went red when he saw Brock.

"What the hell are you doing back in my city Brock!" Jameson yelled.

**"Oh please let me eat him"**

"I didn't know you bought all of New York J. As to why I'm here. Visiting old friends while I'm off a few days. Ever since the Life Foundation story I've been working around the clock. Thought I could use a mini vacation."

**"You still haven't said no. He doesn't look too appetizing but a spleen is a spleen."**

"You're a disgrace to journalists Brock!"

Jameson was getting redder. The Foundation story was big in any city and that this guy got it was infuriating.

"Well your 'news' is the biggest menace in this city. Well besides you mouth and that haircut. Barber finally lost his touch? Or did your hair get tired of you bullshit too?" Eddie smirked.

"Get out of my building!"

"Happy to. Take care Robbie it was good to see you again." He looked back at Jameson. "Eat a bag of dicks."

Eddie exited the Bugle with a smile before security could escort him out.

**"Next time I eat him."**

"Don't temp me. Ah he'd probably give us indigestion."

**"Worth it. Did you just go in to infuriate that annoying man?"**

"You know the answer to that. Besides if you thought he was angry now. Wait until the interview is out." Eddie smiled.

**"Can we find some to eat now?"**

"Always hungry aren't you?" Eddie shook his head.

* * *

"MJ!" Morgan collided into the tall girl as she existed the elevator.

"Hey Morgan." Michelle smiled as she hugged the small girl.

"Petey's in his room. Come on."

Morgan then pulled Michelle off to said room.

"Petey! MJs here." She announced as they entered.

Peter stood up from his desk where he was drawing something.

"I heard when you yelled at the elevator." Peter smirked. He looked at Michelle. "Ned didn't come too?"

"No. Said he was busy doing something with Betty." 

"Aw. He was supposed to help me with the Baby Yoda Lego." Morgan pouted.

"I'll help." Tony's voice came through the door. "Come on Shorty." 

"But I want to play with Petey and MJ."

"They're busy with homework." Tony winked at Peter. "Do you really want to help with that?" 

"No..let's go."

Morgan took her father's hand and went out the room. Leaving the two teenagers alone.

"I finished my homework." Michelle said.

"Me too." Peter smiled.

"So Tiger what are we going to do?" 

"FRIDAY lock the door please and let me know if anyone is coming."

"Yes Peter."

Michelle smirked back at him. "How's your side?"

"Getting better. A little sore but not bad."

"Good."

She pushed him back on to his bed and climbed on top.

* * *

Knocking awoke the lone man. 

With the rest of his crew in custody because of their failed Spider squishing scheme he was alone and hoping they didn’t name him as the lookout.

The knocking continued and he reluctantly rose from his couch. 

With his hand on his pistol he made his way to the door. 

Just as he moved his eye to the peep hole the whole door bust open and slammed him in the face.

His vision blurry and blood coming from his nose made him un able to get a proper bead on his assailant. 

It didn't matter as his gun was pulled from his hand and the sound of metal bending filled the room.

"You guys are useless." The other guy spoke. "You get his name and his face and you can't even kill a kid properly."

"Gargan?!"

"In the flesh. Well improved flesh." 

The lookout wiped his eyes and saw clearly. 

Gargan was standing over him. A trench coat coving him but you could see the green combat like suit on him. 

What really scared him was Gargans eyes. They were yellow now and had an evil hint to them. 

"How did you get out?" 

"Released earley for bad behavior. Now why did you idiots not kill Parker at his school like I told you to?!"

"The others didn't want any others getting caught in the crossfire. They're kids." 

He found himself being pulled up in an iron grip.

"It's called collateral damage. Allow me to give you an example."

The back of his coat lifted and a long pointed tail emerged. 

A single scream filled the air then nothing. Followed by boot steps leaving the room.

* * *

"No survivors?"

"None. The whole place was destroyed. The official story is a warehouse fire and the bodies are homeless." He hesitated the next bit. "There is something else sir. The prototype is missing."

"Which one?" He demanded.

"The Stinger model."

"There's not traces of this back to me. I want every file of those employees scrubbed from the data banks and the blueprint for the design brought to me."

"Yes sir."

"Tell no one about this. Have the formula research moved to the other facility. " He dismissed the other man.

This was exactly what he didn’t need. He was about to announce his bid for major and now he had a loose weapon on the streets and the possible unstable superhuman as well.

His phone began to ring.

It was his son.

"Don't have time for that right now. Sorry Harry." 

He sent it to voice-mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get more of Spider-Man lore in is challenging and fun. 
> 
> I know my ending for this. I just don't know how I'm going to get there yet.


	18. Library Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old foe corners Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey finished this one this year.

Peter was finishing getting dressed and ready for school the following Monday.

"Hey Pete got you something." Tony said as he entered Peters room.

Tony handed him a small box. Peter took it and opened it.

"Woo is this like the one you use?" Peter eyed the contents.

"Nothings really 'like' mine but it's close. A just incase." Tony answered.

Peter put the box down. "You guys still looking today?" 

"Yeah going to be out of the state for most of the day so stay out of trouble." 

"Hey I always..." Peter stopped when Tony raised his eyebrows. "I won't go looking for any. But I won't ignore any either."

"Works for me." Tony pat Peters back.

* * *

Jameson threw open his door and slammed it behind him. 

The legal case against the Bugle, thanks to Murdock and Stark, was sending his blood pressure through the roof. 

Now to top it all off Parker was back breaking the law and no one was doing anything to stop him.

Well he wasn't going to let that happen. Everyone else could turn a blind eye to it but someone had to hold that kid accountable and it looked like he was the only one who could.

Right now however he was going to turn on his television, put on one of his favorite movies, and enjoy his favorite Scotch. Allow his nerves to calm for a time.

He hit the remote.

**Spider-Man Tells All**

**Exclusive interview with Peter Parker**

Jameson went red at the headline. Then he saw the interviewer.

 **"** BROCK!!!!"

* * *

"You looked good on your interview man." Ned complimented as he sat next to Peter. 

He and Michelle were the only ones who knew where Peter took his lunch at since he avoided the cafeteria. To many people wanting Spider-Man friendship.

"Don't remind me. I thought facing Thanos was scary but reporters and questions... I would rather fight him again." Peter grumbled.

"Alien trying to kill everyone or news reporters? Tough choice. How big was Thanos again?" Michelle asked a slight smirk on her face.

Peter smiled back and took her hand. 

They were in an unused classroom that the principal had allowed them to use. Only for lunch and they had to be respectful.

"Still Eddie Brock. Not bad Parker. I read about his other stories."

"Yeah he seemed fair, but somehow off a little. I couldn't place it." Peter replied but shugged it off.

"Didn't he lose his job then revealed the Foundation human experiments?" Ned asked.

"Yeah and he use to work for The Bugle. I think Pepper chose him for that alone."

"I would. Jameson needed an ego check." Michelle said.

"Well Jameson is still having some problems thanks to Mr. Murdock. So I thinks he's not going to be in a good mood for a while." Peter said.

Ned noticed something shiny hiding under Peters hoodie.

"Hey what's that?"

Peter smiled and opened up his hoodie more. On his chest was a perfect spider symbol the had a light in the center.

"Tony made this for me. It's sorta like his suit but for emergencies. Not the most comfortable but will put a whole suit on within a few seconds." 

"You get all the cool toys." Ned replied. "Hey can he make one for the plus size person?"

"Probably but you have to fight and alien first." 

"On second thought I'll stick with the gauntlet you made." Ned smiled back.

"You two coming with me to the library after school?" Michelle asked.

She had some research for the team to do. Sure the internet provided but she like the hand cover books as a bettet source.

"Sure. Happy probably won't like it but he could give us a lift." Peter suggested. 

"Do they let paparazzi in a library?" Ned asked.

"No. But you'll probably get people taking pictures anyway." Michelle answered.

"I'm getting use to it." Peter said.

"Is it alright to ask Betty to come too?" Ned asked.

"Sure. The more the better." Michelle answered.

"Does that include Flash?" Peter said hoping it didn't.

"No." Michelle said flatly.

"I think you're breaking his heart Peter." Ned joked. "Every time he tried you push him back. Why won't you love him?" 

"Oh shut up." Peter groaned but laughed as the other two started.

* * *

Phone ringing woke him up. 

Steve rubbed his eyes and grabbed the cell.

"Yeah?" 

"Cap you're running late. Not like you." Sam inquired.

"Sleep in one day..." Steve grumbled and sat up. 

"Well Metal Arm is getting more annoying without you." 

"Be there in ten minutes." Steve noticed his sleeping companion waking.

"Work?" Her naked body barely covered by the sheet.

"Make it twenty." Steve hung up the phone. "Yeah they'll kill each other if I don't show up soon."

Sharon smiled. "Well who would have though you would make a good babysitter?"

Steve smiled back. "You would know. Wouldn't you?"

* * *

"I'll be back in two hours. Don't make me wait." Happy said.

"Thanks for the lift Grumpy." Michelle said as her, Ned, and Betty exited.

Peter held back a chuckle when he saw Happys face.

"Thanks for this Happy." 

"Don't mention it. Out kid." Happys phone rang. "Yeah just dropping them off. It's not a problem. Glad to do it."

Happy seemed much more mellow than earlier. Peter could hear May's voice on the other end. 

He gave him a questionable look then stepped out.

Happy spead off.

The four entered the library and Peter immediately noticed some of the people starring at him.

"Well. I'm going to hide in some unknown section for a while." Peter said as he moved through the building.

"Come on Parker." Michelle grabbed his arm. "Help me look for something."

Peter complied.

He watched as she seemed to forget he was here. 

She was looking at each book with admiration. He wouldn't be surprised if she read each one by now.

Peter suddenly went stiff. 

With one fast movement he grabbed Michelle and tackled her to the floor.

Breaking through the glass a stop sign stuck into the wall right where she had been standing.

Then a man in some sort of suit leaped through and landed in front of them.

"Hello Spider-Man." The green suited man smiled a sinister smile.

Peter pushed Michelle behind him. 

"Hello Green Tail Man. Sorry I don't know your made up name." 

"Doesn't matter kid."

The tail shot out straight at Peter who caught it and moved his head just as a blade stabbed out the front. Missing his neck by inches.

With a flick of the tail Peter was tossed back out the window.

Unfortunately for a passing car.

Peter slammed hard into the side sending the car to hit on the brakes and steer to the side straight into a pole.

Peter groaned and sat up. Pulling himself out of the dent he left. He looked in on the driver.

The old man with white hair, large glasses, and mustache was shaking his head but looked uninjured.

"Sir are you okay?" Peter asked.

The old man's eyes went wide when he looked at Peter.

"Sunny you have bigger concerns right now."

Peter turned around saw Gargan stepping out of the window.

Peter pulled off his hoodie and hit the spider symbol.

His suit materialized over his clothes. It wasn't red or blue instead it was silver with black.

"Why can't I get one normal day?" Peter questioned and shot his webs at his opponent.

Gargan let the webs hit his wrist then pulled back. Yanking Peter from his spot toward Gargan who met him half way with his tail.

Peter went flying hard into the lion statute at the entrance. 

"Peter I'm detecting multiple broke ribs." Karen reported.

"Yeah me too." Peter wheezed.

He didn't have time to rest as the tail slammed down. Peter rolled and dodged trying to counter each strike.

With a final dodge he leap up landing on the side of the building. 

"Get down here and fight me like a man kid." Gargan demanded.

"Any chance I can persuade you to come up and fight me like a spider?"

Gargan gave a sinister smirked and his claw like hand slammed into the side and he began to climb up.

"Oh come on!" Peter groaned.

* * *

"Tony how long are we going to keep looking at these dead ends?"

Rhodey was leaning against a nearby tree as the searched the middle of nowhere.

"Till we find them." Tony shrugged off.

"Doesn't it seem like we're on a wild goose chase?" Rhodey noticed the lack of reaction in Tony. "We are aren't we?"

Tony turned around and gave him a silent look that said the truth.

"What the hell Tony?! Why are we wasting time on this?"

"Because it's what they wanted! I knew this was a bogus lead the second I found it. But while they think we're doing this I've been narrowing down the list of people."

"So you think you know?" 

"Not 100%." Tony answered. "I have to be before I can act. One wrong move and this could blow up in my face and Peter will be the one to take the hit. I have to keep this close Rhodey and precise."

Rhodey gave Tony a hard look. 

"Careful and precise. Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stank?"

Tony smirked.

"Boss something is happening in New York." FRIDAY interrupted.

A news feed went directly to Tony's helmet. He saw Peter on the roof of the library fighting some green man with a tail.

Without a second thought Tony blasted off. Rhodey right behind him.

* * *

Peter went flying again having taken another hit from the tail.

"Karen can you tell what his suit is made of?" Peter asked as he forced himself up.

Every punch and kick didn’t seem to slow the guy down. He hit back like a truck and was fast. Really fast.

Peter was doing everything he could to keep the guys focus. The cops were starting to show and He knew they would be useless against him.

"Unknown Peter. I need a sample to properly analyze." 

"Great break the unbreakable suit. Check." 

The tail was the biggest threat. A third appendage coming while trying to hold of the man's fists was challenging even with his senses.

Gargan landed in front of him then charged. Peter timed it right and slid under him. He grabbed one of his legs, after slamming his foot in between, and tossed him as he came back up. Sending Gargan down the street into several parked cars.

Gargan picked himself up and saw a young boy in a Spider-Man shirt looking at him wide eyed.

"Aw cute shirt kid." Gargan mocked as his tail raised behind him.

Suddenly something grabbed it and he was thrown into the side of the apartment complex. 

Peter stood in front of the kid now.

"Nice job kid." Peter gave a thumbs up and went after Gargan.

"Miles!" The boys mom picked him up.

"Mom did you see Spider-Man!?" The boy asked in excitement.

Peter swung feet first into Gargan as he rose sending him further down the street. Gargan flipped around and stopped himself by digging his claws into the pavement slice holes into it.

He snarled at the car he stopped in front of the grabbed the front and launched the whole car at Peter.

Screaming from the passengers stopped suddenly when Peter caught them mid air. But he buckled to his knees at the weight.

Peter strained and put the car down rough but no one was hurt.

Then he felt the tail wrap around him and he was lifted and slammed down on to the hood. 

Over and over Peter was smashed into the car. The front tires popped over the pressure and the car was getting flatter as Peters nanite suit was breaking and trying to repair itself.

Peter was dazed and even as the suit absorbed the impact it still hurt like hell.

Finally after putting the car into the earth Gargan turned Peter around to face him.

"I spent six years hoping I would get this chance." The tail tightening around Peter. "Kid. I want you to know. I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

"Can't we settle this like adults? Maybe a over a game of jenga?" Peter wheezed as he felt the tail tighten.

Gargan pulled back and slammed his fist into Peter's face. Smashing chunks off the mask. He hit again and again making more of Peters face exposed.

Peter was starting to black out. He had to think of something fast.

Just as Gargan pulled back for another punch he shouted as electricity coursed through him. Causing Peter to slip out of the tail.

Gargan whipped around and saw Michelle holding out her web gauntlet. She shot another string. This time Gargan was ready as he dodged and pounced towards her.

Michelle back up but he was to fast. Gargan grabbed the gauntlet and tore it off then picked her up by her arm. 

Michelle fought and kicked but it was like a nat pestering an elephant.

"Well I didn't know Spidey had a little girlfriend." 

" Jealous aren't you?" Michelle asked. She was terrified and smart-ass comments were her only defense.

Gargan brought his tail up.

Then a car slammed into him making him drop Michelle and pinning him to the side of a building.

Michelle shaked her head and saw who had saved her. 

"Flash?!" 

Flash had his foot nailed to the gas as the scorpion guy began to push back. He finally decided to bail as the guy started to flip the car.

"Okay really dumb move Flash.." Flash spoke to himself. "Wreck your dads car and now you're going to be killed a man/scorpion hybrid." 

Michelle grabbed on to Flash and pulled him away just as the car shot off of Gargan.

"Stupid kids!" 

As he started for them Peter swung over and landed between him and his friends.

"Like I said. Stupid kids."

"On paper I'm a genius." Peter qibbed trying to not show how hurt he was.

 **"Underoos** **! I'm two minutes out. Hang on."** Tony's voice came in over his ear piece.

Peter didn't have two minutes as the next round began. 

Gargan punches and swings his tail. Each strike of the point aimed for Peter heart or head.

Peter grabbed the blade tip with his left hand and twisted snapping the blade.

Gargan hit him in his already broken ribs making Peter shout and the jagged blade cut across his chest ripping away the nanites.

Peter felt the blood coming out of the wound but didn't have time to worry about that now. He flipped back and used both feet to kick Gargan away.

Peter then felt it. Something was wrong. He felt sick and weak. Like his life was being drained out of him.

"Like what I added to the blade Parker? Made it just for you." Gargan smiled as he watched Peter stumble.

"What.. did...you?" Peter choked out as his chest was on fire.

"Some 'savior' you are you little brat." Gargan mocked.

Peter fell to his knees as the poison started to blurr his vision.

The broked daggered tail roseup and struck at the down hero.

Peter used everything he had to block the strike and grab it. Pulling Gargan to him. He used his forward momentum to collided his fist into the only opening he had. Gargans exposed chin.

The hit shattered Gargans entire jaw, sent teeth flying, and knocked him out cold.

Peter heard MJ screaming to him along with the others and the faint sound of thrusters landing as everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Hope the next chapter won't be as long as a wait.


	19. Careful of Poisonous Predators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey finished another. Been busy building my new house so my updates will be random. Going to try for at least one every month. Hopefully more when I have free time.

The sound of a monitor beeping was the first thing Peter heard when he finally woke up.

_Why do I have to keep waking up in a hospital?_

Peter opened his eyes. Blinking as he adjusted to the light. 

Someone was holding his hand. He turned and found MJ next to him. Her head resting on the bed. Soft snores filling the air.

_How long have I been out?_

He didn't move. He didn't want to wake her when she looked peaceful.

Unfortunately he didn't get to admire it for long. Because May walked in a few seconds later.

"Peter!" She exclaimed.

This startled MJ. She shot up and then realized he was up too.

Her eyes showed clear signs of relief but she hid it fast.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She asked in an accusing tone.

"Yes....no..I just woke up." Peter argued. "I wasn't like starring...it was just..you know."

Michelle narrowed her eyes then smirked. 

Peter sighed. "You're messing with me again."

"Always." 

May didn’t want to interrupt the adorable two. But she needed to know how he was.

"Peter." She came to the other side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a train." He replied honestly.

"You're not to far off." A knew voice entered the room.

Bruce ducked in as his huge frame towers over the three.

"Go to see you're awake Peter. You had everyone here on edge." 

"Sorry. I didn't plan to fight any scorpions today." Peter realized he even know what day it was. "It is still today right?"

"You were out for about three hours Peter." May answered.

_Better than three weeks._

"What happened? I remember the tail and then everything went dark."

"You were poisoned." Bruce explained. "Ethyl Chloride. Very potent stuff. If Tony hadn't gotten you here as fast as he did..." He trailed off.

Peter understood what he was saying. Once again he almost died. He looked at May.

"I'm sorry." 

"Peter stop apologizing." She lightly chastised.

"What she said Peter." Michelle agreed. "Just because you tend to come close to death doesn't mean it's your fault. Maybe psychopaths need to stop trying to kill you."

"Who was that guy? I think I remember him from somewhere but I can't place it."

"Names Mac Gargan." Bruce answered. "He was one of Toomes buyers on the ferry."

"That's were he looked familiar." Peter realized." But he didn't have that kind of strength or speed then."

"Yeah he's got something in him that...well super charged him. I'm still running test from the blood and teeth Rhodey collected."

"How am I doing?" Peter asked changing the subject away from the guy who tried to kill him.

"Already got you treated for the poison. You shouldn't have any scarring from the cut. We'll keep a close eye on you for a little while to be safe. But you should be free to move around. As long as you take it slow." Bruce told him.

Then they heard the sound of others coming in the door.

Ned walked in accompanied by Pepper and Morgan.

"Petey!" Morgan yelled. "Why do you keep getting hurt?! Daddy says his heart can't keep it up. You gotta stop making Daddys heart weird!"

Peter smiled at her. "I'll try. I didn't mean for this Morgan. The bigger arachnid wasn't very nice."

"He looked mean. I saw you hit him really hard and then Daddy flew you here. I was scared." Morgan looked almost tearful. "Are you okay?"

Peter wasn't going to let her cry. 

"Sore but Dr. Banner patched me up. I'll be fine Morgan. Promise." 

"Good." She pulled herself up and sat on his bed next to him.

"Man you had us scared to death man." Ned moved next to Michelle. "But on a cooler note. Catching that car. Awesome."

Peter smiled at Ned's admiration. Then he saw another figure by the doorway.

"Flash?" 

Flash moved in slowly. "Hey how you doing Peter?" 

"Been better." Peter answered. "Thanks for what you did. It was brave of you."

"No it was stupid of me. But I couldn't do nothing." Flash replied. His father's was still pissed about the car.

Peter gave him a nod. _Maybe Flash can change?_

"You did good Flash." Ned said. "There are less cool ways to total a car."

Michelle agreed and was thankful for what Flash had done. Bit still kept an eye on him. His previous behavior didn't just leave her mind. She was willing to give him a chance now.

Peter took note he was missing someone.

"Hey. Where's Tony?"

"Hopefully being stopped before he does something stupid." Pepper answered.

* * *

"Tony stop."

"Rogers I'm not going to ask. Move." 

"Tony he's in surgery. Do you think the cops are going to let you walk in and kill him on the table?"

"He should be on a slab in the morgue! He attacked my kid!" Tony shouted.

"Tony think this through. You kill him how's that end for you? Or your family?"

Tony was seeing red and wanted nothing more than to push Steve put of his way. Of course that wouldn't get anywhere without putting on his suit.

And as much as he didn't want to admit it. Rogers had a point.

"You know technically I am a doctor. Get me one pillow stat and this whole situation could be over." 

"Tony." Steve exhaled.

"I screwed up." Tony leaned back against the wall. "I shouldn't have left Peter without any backup."

"Tony you can't be everywhere. And Queens handled himself pretty well."

"Yeah until the car slam and poison.." Tony replied. "Whatever that bastard is going through now he deserves worse."

"They're reattaching his jaw. Peter didn't break it. He broke it off. The skin was the only thing holding it on." 

_Good. "_ Humm." Tony smirked at that. Peter hit hard.

"Stark."

Another voice came in. Someone Tony didn't want to hear. 

"Ross. Would say it's a pleasure but...it's not really not." Tony remarked.

Ross glared but turned his attention to Steve. "Rogers. Been a while."

"Ross. What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Taking the prisoner into custody." 

"Didn't know you had any authority." Tony said. "Aren't you the former Secretary?"

"I've gotten a new job. Head of a task force for the containment of enhanced individuals that are a clear and dangerous threat." Ross informed.

"Sounds like your dream job." Steve said. "How long until you round up us? Or try to?"

"Not my decision. If it was we wouldn't be talking without you in cuffs. But that's no longer up to me. The Avengers are off limits. Gargan however is being transferred to the Raft until his trial." 

"Hopefully its been upgraded." Tony chimed in. "Although I do have a question. How did a murderer fake his own death? Become super powered? And obtain a highly advanced suit?" Okay make that three questions."

"No idea Stark. Sure you didn't lose one of your fancy suits?" 

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just insinuate that I would make such a tackless suit. I mean it doesn't even fly." 

"It does have a feel of a government design. Plus super soldier abilities? It's very interesting." Steve starred at Ross.

"Careful what you are implying Rogers."

"I'm not implying anything." Steve said moving forward. "It wouldn't be the first time someone created a monster they couldn't control. Right Ross?"

"Okay you two put them away." Tony interrupted. "I want access to the suit. You know I can get all the information we could want with it."

"Kind offer Stark but we already have someone for that."

Almost on cue the doors open. A well dressed man with red hair came in.

"Norman right on time." Ross said.

"Good to see you again Ross." As he shook his hand. Then looked at Tony.

"Stark."

"Osborn. Though you were busy planning you rise into politics?"

"A dangerous criminal attacks the hero of the world far supercedes a mayor campaign. How is Mr. Parker? Well I hope." 

He truly was curious about the boy and where he obtained those abilities. Plus having him on his side would definitely boost the campaign. 

"He's fine. Be back up in no time." 

"That’s good to hear. I hope to meet him. He has a bright future ahead for himself."

"Well there's something we can agree on. And the answers NO. He won't be endorsing you." Tony could see through Norman easily.

"I would never think to use a child like that Tony." Norman actually looked offended. "I only hope if elected I'll be able to create a city where a child won't be needed to protect it."

"Save it for the camera's." Tony brushed off. "Come on Rogers."

The two started walking away.

"You still have the broke tail piece?" Steve asked.

Tony just smirked.

Back with Norman and Ross.

"I'm having the suit moved to your building. I expect detailed reports and origins." Ross ordered.

"Ross when have I ever let you down? You'll get everything. Can I expect his blood samples as well?"

"Yes. I want to know what the hell is in him."

Norman nodded and walked back out. 

_You're not the only one wanting answers. The fact the formula bonded with Gargan just moved my work ahead by months. Plus retrieving the suit. Clearly it requires upgrades but its performance can't be in doubt._

* * *

Tony finally made it back to the tower and as expected went straight for where Peter was.

He found him in his room with all his friends, May, Pepper, and Morgan sitting between his legs.

"Hey Underoos. How are you feeling?" 

"Awake so better?" Peter answered.

"Daddy Petey promised to stop hurting your heart." Morgan chimed in.

Tony smiled at her and saw Peter chuckling.

"Tony what did you find out about Gargan?" May practically demanded.

"Not much. He's being moved to a secure facility until a trial. Bruce is still running test on his blood and I have FRIDAY analyzing the piece of his suit I aquired."

"Aquired?" Pepper asked her eyebrows going up.

"You probably don't want to know." He looked back at Peter. "I'm going to work out a plan to keep at least one of the team around incase something like this happens again."

"I don't need a babysitter." Peter groaned.

"It’s backup Kid. Everyone can use it every now and again."

Flash was unusually quiet. He just looking at Tony in awe.

"If you're going to take a picture it's a five dollar charge. Ten for a smile." Tony turned and looked at Flash.

"Sorry..it's...you're Tony Stark."

Flash was starring struck. Being in Stark Tower and now face to face with Ironman.

"And you're Eugene Thompson. Flash to yourself. Someone fond of nicknames. Even if it's not one they want." 

Flash went white as a ghost.

Peter was wondering where the hell Tony found out about that.

"Tony.." Peter started but stopped when Tony held up one finger at him.

"You're also the guy who totaled a car saving Michelle here. So I going to let the past go." He pulled out a check. "For the car. You're in my good graces for now so stay there."

Flash took the check and looked like he was going to faint.

He turned from Flash and back to Peter.

"Underoos what happened to shouldn't have. After you rest up we're going to go over some new designs for other suits that can help incase someone tries the poison route again." 

"I can help now." Peter said as he tried to get up.

"Peter lay down." May, Tony, Pepper, and Michelle all said at the same time.

Peter pouted but did as he was told. 

Tony picked up Morgan. "For now we're going to go get some ice cream and if you move out of that bed we won't bring you any." 

In truth the reason he was talking about ice cream was strictly for Peter. Something for a brief moment make he think of something else. 

"I'll bring you some Petey." Morgan promised.

"See you take away all my power by saying things like that." He told her.

She just shrugged.

Tony moved up and put his hand on Peter shoulder.

"I want to say please stop almost dying, but that would be hypothetical of me."

"I know Tony. I'm.."

"If you say sorry. You won't get ice cream no matter what Morgan does."

Peter shut his mouth.

Tony smiled and turned out the room. Morgan looked over his shoulder and mouthed the word 'promise' and smiled.

Making Peter smile back at her.

"What the rest of the city saying about this?" Peter asked. After they left.

"I'm working on the press release." Pepper said. "But as usual you're the talk of all the news right now."

"Great...." 

* * *

After the ice cream was eaten. Peter had managed to convince Tony and May to let him move into the living room area. It was bigger than his room and had more space for everyone.

He laid on the couch but was still moping a little. Months of being bed ridden made him less inclined to be again. 

Still he was taking it slow plus he had Michelle, Ned, and tiny nurse Morgan watching him.

Flash had said his goodbyes and Happy gave him a lift home. 

Peter was still impressed with Flash and was hopeful for an actual friendship. Flash had been a massive jerk but did seem to be working to change.

Peter turned on the TV and as he expected. He was all over the news.

**Spider-Man vs The Scorpion!**

Peter groaned at the sight of Jameson sitting in frame.

**"Good evening New York. As many of you are aware early today the city was caught in the devastating effect of two super powered individuals causing havoc.**

**Spider-man and a new costumed criminal engaged in a dangerous brawl that destroyed buildings and endangered the lifes of countless citizens."**

"Boy he's really laying it on." Ned commented as he came back in with two drinks. He grabbed Peter one.

"That's Jameson. Man of Endless Bullshit." Michelle replied as she kicked up her feet on the table.

**"Now no one can take away from Spider-Mans actions in defeating Thanos, but the real concern we have is how safe is he to be around?**

**Today a library full of young people with bright futures could have been ended by the newest masked criminal 'The Scorpion' in his wreckless and relentless pursuit of Spider-Man.**

**The same Spider-Man that goes to school** **where more innocent children could come in danger of other criminals seeking to prove themselves against 'The Savior of the Universe' or seeking revenge for Spider-Mans vigilantly behavior.**

May turned off the TV.

"What a load of garbage." She growled in anger.

"The guys really going to spin the blame on Peter?! He saved peoples lives today!" Ned practically shouted.

"That settles it I'm buying The Bugle." Tony glared at the TV.

"Tony I'll have Matt pay Jameson another visit." Pepper promised.

Michelle was the one who noticed Peter had slipped off the couch and was out the door toward the outside.

Ned saw it next.

"Peter! Come on man you..." He started to follow.

"Let me talk to him Ned." Michelle said as she followed him out.

Tony and May wanted to go but decided Michelle had a knack for getting Peter out of bad moods.

Peter was sitting outside in the middle of the landing spot looking over the city. He knew he shouldn't be moving and let the stitches heal but really wanted away from that loud angry voice.

He saw Michelle sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Nice view." She noted. 

"Yeah. I sat out here a lot when I was finally allowed to move." He said. "I use to be terrified of heights."

"It's not the heights. It's the sudden stop if I fall that gets me." She said.

"I'd catch you." He looked at her.

"I know." She smiled. "But don't think I need you to catch me." She gave him a mock glare.

He smiled back but his face grew sad.

"What if he's right?" He asked. "What if someone comes to the school and..I brought this on myself. I should have just lied." Peter lowered his head.

"Okay none of that." Michelle said. "Peter you didn't bring anything on you. That jackass reporter did. You just did what you had to do."

"You could have been killed MJ. If Flash hadn't been there..." Peter looked up at her. "I don't want to lose anyone else I care about."

Michelle wrapped her arms around him and held him.

_You have way to soft a heart for this world. It's one of the things I love about you. WAIT. What did I just think?!_

"Peter it's not your fault. You didn't want this. You just wanted to do the right thing." She pulled him back to look at him. "You do the right thing no matter what. Its who you are."

"Maybe we shouldn't be together.." Peter whispered. "If someone comes at you to get to me."

"Wow you really think not being my boyfriend would change that?" Michelle glared. "Do you think they care if I'm your friend, girlfriend, associate, or anything else? Let me answer that. NO. It doesn't matter. I'm a part of your life Peter. I'm a target no matter what." 

Peter started to say something but she shut him up with a kiss. A very heated kiss.

She broke it off and put her forehead against his.

"You're worth it.."She whispered.

Peter knew right then. He was in love with this incredible girl.

"Okay." There were tears forming. "Thank you. I..."

"If you ever think about dumping me for some stupid reason again then some asshole in a suit will be the least of your problems." She interrupted.

Peter smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

He watched the screen for the fifth time.

"He could be of use in the future."

"Are you sure? I mean the guy looks insane to me." His partner noted.

"Wouldn't you rather have a deranged super human on your side?" He smirked. 

The other man couldn't disagree. 

"Keep an eye on 'The Scorpion' for me." Then changed the subject. "How's Stark and the rest coming with their hunt?"

"He's still following the ghosts sight."

"Good get prepared for the trip to Mexico and to capture Furys attention. Well need him to make this believable. I'll handle removing Ironman and the rest from the board." 

_Time for a real hero to take center stage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comic the was a scene where Spider-Man actually punched off Scorpions jaw. Spoiler it was actually doc octopus in Peters body but I thought that would be cool to incorporate. And show how strong Peter is if he doesn't hold back.


	20. Preem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is since I'm heading into FFH I have an outline already in place. So writing should come easier.
> 
> Have a lot to change to fit but I think I have a good structure set.

School was going to be an even bigger pain today. 

_Oh hey everyone just so you know I had a fight with a giant scorpion and nearly died again. How was your Monday?_

Peter shook his head in frustration. 

The news was still going over everything he did. The damage done, the car he stopped, the kid, and him being airlifted off by Tony.

Once again the 'Savior' being cradled by Ironman was a big image.

Luckily the news also caught on to Gargans prison break after being declared dead so they were investigating that just as vigorously.

"Peter." 

May was at his doorway.

"Oh hey."

"You know if you don't want to go in today it's okay." 

"I don't want be cooped up here all day either. Had enough of that."

"Okay. Well Happys ready when you are."

"Right...is something going on..."

"Don't be late." She turned with a smile and went out his room.

"Okay...."

* * *

Peter stepped out of the car. He thanked Happy and saw the others waiting for him. 

Along with most of the school it seemed.

"Hey Loser. Told them everything we could to get them off your back but they still want to hear it from you." Michelle said as soon as she saw him.

Then a bunch of questions started as the crowded practically surrounded Peter.

"OKAY!! here's the answers. No I never seen a giant scorpion suit until then. No I don't know how Gargan got it or his strength. Yes I was cut and poisoned. I'm fine now. No new scars. Yes Flash saved Michelle. And finally I don't want to talk about anything else."

The crowd didn't seem to take the hint as more questions started.

"What about what Jameson said?"

That was one he didn't want to address. But he had to say something.

"Look I don't want anyone to be in danger here. Tony says he has some ideas to make sure that doesn't happen. He's going to meet with the school later today."

Betty came up to Michelle and showed her something on her phone. The two girl moved off to the side.

Peter finally had enough and pushed past the crowd. That's when he found Flash leaning against the door of the school.

"Hey Peter. Good to see you moving." 

"Yeah. Glad to be."

"If you want I could give you some tips on being popular." 

"No offense Flash but I don't think you have superhero level advice."

"Now that hurts Parker. I am a legend here."

Peter actually found himself smirking at that.

"Whatever you say..Look thanks again for what you did."

"Don't mention it. Bought me so serious street cred here."

It was true everyone knew he had saved Michelle. Funny part was he didn't tell anyone. Someone filmed it on their phones and uploaded it. 

His social media pages were getting more followers by the hour.

"Hey any chance you'd come to a party now?" Flash gave a weak smile as he asked.

"Don't push you luck Flash." Peter smirked back.

"Had to ask." 

* * *

"Cap we have to talk." 

Steve saw Sam standing at the doorway with a file in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Take a look."

Steve opened the folder and his eyes grew dark at the information.

"Has Tony been told yet?"

"Came to you first."

"Get Bucky. I'll tell Tony and meet you later."

He looked back at the file. Staring at the man who nearly destroyed the closest family he had ever had.

Helmut Zemos picture stared at him.

* * *

Before Peter could step in the school Michelle had came up to him with the article Betty told her about. She put her phone right in Peter's face.

**Who is Michelle Jones? Spider-Mans secret love.**

"Where the hell did this come from?!" Peter yelled.

"No idea. The whole school is talking about it. Apparently someone told them they saw us together..." She shrugged and went stone faced. "There's a whole article on me and our plans to get married right after high-school." 

Peter burst into flames. "What?!"

"Yeah. Got to admit I wasn't expecting you to propose Tiger. But it's going to have to be a no. Way to soon." She waved off.

"What?..I....I wasn't going....Who wrote this?!"

"Some hack. But I'm more focused on the fact someone here gave them this. They told everyone we were a couple."

"You haven't denied it?"

She looked down slightly. "Should I?"

"If you want to....I mean it would be easier on you."

"Peter...I'm not going to lie. I know the risk. Besides someone took my choice away with this crap. Guess I'll pull a you. So?" 

Michelle had her hand out to him.

Peter gave her the smile she really liked to see and took her hand in his.

Several people started talking about their joined hands as soon as they entered.

Ned came up to them after talking to Betty.

"So you guys are being open with it now?"

"No point in really hiding it anymore." Michelle shrugged.

"Well I'm happy for you two." Betty said as she came over. "You two are so cute."

Peter blushed at that. Michelle squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Maybe girls will stop giving me their numbers now." Peter hoped.

"Not likely Tiger." She replied. "Time for class so I'll leave you to your adoring public." She smirked as she saw more people coming toward them.

"Wow thanks." He replied as some of the teachers stepped out and told everyone to get to their classes.

Michelle was grabbing her books when she saw someone stop next to her.

"Hey MJ. I saw all the attention you're getting. How are you doing?" Brad asked.

"Oh fantastic. Don't you know I love having everyone talk about me and stare?" 

"Sorry..I was just.."

"Relax Brad. I'm fine. Just being Peter's friend made had people gawking. Now? Well they're just easily distracted. Something else will come up and they'll move on." Michelle shrugged.

"Hope so. If you want to talk. I'm here." He promised her.

Michelle had to stop from narrowing her eyes. Brad had a thing for her that was obvious. And to approach right after the article? Maybe she was being paranoid, but someone did give the interview. So until she personally cleared them, everyone was suspect.

"Alright. Thanks. See you at practice." 

Brad smiled at her and went to his own class. His smile still on his face.

* * *

"Hey Big Green you called?" Tony said as he exited the elevator.

"Yes." Bruce brought up the hologram of his findings. "Found something interesting in Gargans blood."

"Whatever made him go from murder to super murder?" Tony eyed the strain.

"Yes, but it's very unusual. It's nothing like Steve's or even my own work."

"So someone new I'd attempting super soldier formulas? Shocking." Tony remarked as he pulled out one of his hidden snacks.

"It does give a person super strength and reflexes, but it also does crazy thing to the mind. I tested some on a lab rat....It ate one of the others."

"Gross." Tony kicked up his feet as he threw a blueberry up and caught it in his mouth.

"Here's the stranger part. I was able to match it to someone's blood already in the system."

That made Tony sit up.

"Who's?"

Bruce brought up the other stream. There were clear differences but also very similar details.

"That's Peters blood." Bruce answered. "This has some similar aspects of what made Peter...Well you can see it."

"Son of a bitch.." Tony made the connection. One even Bruce wasn't aware of.

Peter had told him how he got his abilities. Or more specifically. Where.

He ran out of the room without looking back.

"Tony!!" _Where the he'll is he going?_

* * *

Decathlon practice wasn't as bad as the rest of the school. Thankfully he'd already answered all the questions they had so nobody pressed on.

"Okay I've been saving an announcement for the end of the practice".

"We are going on a school trip to Europe."

"What?" Ned asked.

"You heard right a trip to Venice and Paris for educational purposes of course, but if there is other activities. We'll who are we to pass them up?"

Peter found himself excited for this. He loved New York but a chance to get away from the prying eyes and media. That sounds like a nice break.

"That sounds awesome." Peter said.

"Planning on swinging around Venice? Or on the Eiffel Tower." One of the members couldn't stop from asking.

Peter sighed. "No. I don't think Europe will need Spider-Man." 

_Maybe I can just have a nice somewhat normal trip. Take MJ on a romantic date. Yeah this sounds great._

"Come on Peter. You can't tell me a selfie on the side of the tower doesn't sound cool." Flash said.

Peter just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Tony hit the brakes out front of the building. He moved in and completely ignored the security.

He hit the elevator and went up.

To say the receptionist wasn't expecting Tony Stark to walk in was a massive understatement. 

"Umm can I help you sir? Mr. Stark?"

"Is he in? If so tell him we need to talk. Now."

"Tony come in. What do I owe the pleasure?" Norman's voice came from the door.

Tony walked in and the door shut behind him. 

Norman's person office was just as big as he wanted to be. A huge tacky aquarium filled with expensive tropical fish was something he was obviously proud of.

"So Tony what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tony took off his sunglasses and looked over the fish.

"Norman you remember when the government was branching out. Trying to replicate Rodgers super serum? 

"That's a very random thing to bring up."

"Humor me. You see my company was focusing on hardware but I heard some interesting things. Some of the contracts..well one specific one theorized that using animal, certain small ones, their mutation could create a new more advanced version."

Norman didn't say anything.

"Well of course those test didn't have any results. At least ones that were reported."

"Interesting topic Tony. What does this have to do with me?"

"I know you were the ones working on the genetics. I know you officially didn't have any progress. What about unofficially?"

"Tony private contracts are just that. Besides that sound like a pipe dream. Genetic research? My company is built on chemical research Tony. You know this."

"Osborn I make the as clear as I can." Tony said getting right in Norman's face. "If I find out you were responsible for what happened with Gargan. I'll bury you."

"Don't threaten me Stark." Norman warned.

"I've threatened gods. And no matter how much you want to believe. You'll never be one."

"Tony please leave my building. I won't have security escort you. Out of respect."

Although he said this there were two guards already at the door. 

"Let him leave." Norman ordered.

Tony put his sunglasses back on and walked away. Quickly hitting a small botton that sent a sharp sound directed at the aquarium.

Which shattered and poured everywhere.

"Oh wow. That's a mess." Tony noted to the guards and receptionist trying to gather the expensive fish up. "I know a good cleaning guy. I'll send you his number." 

Tony waved as the elevator doors closed. Leaving an furious Osborn.

_What have you found Stark?_

* * *

"Tony we need to talk."

Steve waited at the entrance of the elevator.

"What now?"

Steve handed him the same file.

Tony opened it and read the details. His brow getting tighter as he finished.

"He's escaped?! Fantastic! One more thing to add to the list of shit around here." Tony growled.

"Tony I'll take point on this. Sam and me will find him."

"You mean three of you will. How can you be sure he won't get into his head again?"

"I won't let that happen Tony."

Tony wanted to argue but stopped himself. Between the drones, Gargan, and now Osborn, he had enough on his plate.

"Fine. Keep me posted."

"I will Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I had Tony do something here that was reckless, I think with his kid almost killed he would be a little impulsive and not think everything through.


End file.
